Amnesia
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Ella ha olvidado su vida junto a él,sobre todo a su pequeña hija, ¿Podrá recuperar aquellos momento al lado de su familia?
1. Misión

Hola! Otra fic :P Ver Tsubasa dejo huella xDD aqui alguien pierde sus memorias jaja

Titulo:Amnesia  
Autor: MikoChanXxX  
Clasificación: +13  
Genero: Romance  
Resumen: Ella ha olvidado todo lo que vivió a su lado, ¿Que pasará ahora?  
Otras Publicaciones: forowebgratis y fanfic  
Advertencias: lemon en este primer cap (leve T.T)

"Amnesia"

_-¡Yo no te amo Sasuke!-Le grito la ojijade-¡Deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo! ¡No puedo amar a un traidor! En mi mente y mi corazón ya no existe ese amor, nada nos une. Te olvide hace mucho tiempo. __Te olvide hace mucho__-_

De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla, pero todo estaba bien, los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban por la ventana, las aves cantaban alegres de un nuevo día, el viento era refrescante como siempre, sin duda una perfecta mañana hasta que un llanto se escucho por toda la mansión Uchiha...

-Yo iré a verla-Exclamo Sasuke Uchiha-Descansa-Deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer que dormía a su lado

Exactamente, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de orbes negros, cabellera igual de negra con mechones azulados, de piel blanca, alto y atlético. Poseedor de una mirada fría y atemorizante que ningún ninja lo suficientemente inteligente quisiera ver bajo la línea sucesoria del Sharingan, un joven de ahora 20 años igual de serio y corto de palabras que siempre, el ahora ex-vengador y ex-criminal vivía de nueva cuenta en Konoha. Y eso no era todo, actualmente no solo era uno de los mejores ninjas aliados de su aldea, estaba casado con Sakura Haruno, aquella chica que un par de años atrás él mismo la habría catalogado como una chica molesta igual que el resto de sus fans (Que por cierto aun conservaba su club de admiradoras).

-Me parece bien-La joven pelirosa se acomodo mas entre las suaves sabanas de la cama matrimonial-Jamás olvidare tus detalles mi Sasuke-Murmuro

Sasuke salió de la habitación principal y encamino a una de las ultimas habitaciones del pasillo, cualquiera pensaría que seria un cuarto mas, pero no, esa habitación muy bien decorada con estrellas en las paredes, de colores pasteles en los lados y con muchos juguetes poseía el tesoro mas grande de la nueva familia...Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa bebe de 6 meses, poseía el rebelde cabello negro con mechones azulados igual que su padre, y no solo era el tono del cabello, la bebe era idéntica a su padre, una pequeña replica perfecta de el; lo único diferente en ella eran los hermosos orbes jades de su madre y por la forma de llorar, todo indicaba a heredar el mismo carácter.

-¿Que ocurre pequeña?-El pelinegro cargo a su hija, la pequeña dejo de llorar inmediatamente y sonrió dulcemente, si, sin duda era igual a Sakura en el carácter, un momento estaba llorando y al otro ya se estaba riendo-Hmp, tranquilízate-La pequeña froto sus ojitos y soltó un bostezo-Tu madre debe descansar-

Esa pequeña había cambiado radicalmente su vida, gracias a ella ya no le era tan difícil expresar sus emociones, llevaba casi dos años de casado con Sakura, ella quedo embarazada en el primer mes de matrimonio (Cosa que no sorprendió a nadie). Nada podía opacar su vida, lo tenía todo, una familia, su esposa e hija eran lo más importante del mundo.

-Deben tener hambre-Exclamo sonriente la mujer que estaba atrás de sus personas amadas

-Creí mencionarte que yo me encargaría de nuestra hija-Soltó Sasuke mientras abrazaba a su hija

-¿Quedarme dormida allí sola? Ni de broma, prefiero pasar toda la tarde con ustedes-Sakura abrazo a Sasuke por atrás, sonrió y la pequeña al ver la cabellera de su madre también sonrió-Prefiero disfrutar todo esto para que en el futuro nunca se me olvide. Aun no comprendo como Miko puede durar casi todo el día despierta-

-Eso es simple, es una Uchiha-Respondió arrogantemente orgulloso el papá-Para ella no le es imposible estar activa-

Sakura solo rió, había cosas que no cambiaban en Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Oficina de Tsunade...

-Kiba, ve al barrio Uchiha, tráeme a Sakura y Sasuke-Ordeno seriamente la rubia mientras firmaba uno de los tantos documentos que le mostraba Shizune

-¿No cree que es temprano?-Protesto el castaño

-Tienen una misión, deben marchar hoy mismo, además no puedo poner a otros ninjas, todos han sido asignados a sus respectivas misiones-

-Si Tsunade-sama, iré enseguida-

-Por cierto Kiba, diles que preparen todo para un par de días, la misión durara un poco más. Que dejen a Mikoto con alguien-

-Entiendo-

.

.

.

.

La pequeña Mikoto se había dormido otra vez. Sakura ya estaba más que lista, no tenía turno en el hospital así que se vestía acorde a un entrenamiento; portaba una blusa roja como siempre, un pantalón negro que le daba mas libertad de movimiento. Sasuke como siempre un pantalón negro y su camisa azul con el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Terminaban de desayunar.

-Alguien acaba de entrar-Exclamo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento en el comedor

-Es solo el chacra de Kiba, no te alarmes-

-Hmp-

Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta principal y encontró al Inuzuka...

-Hmp, ¿Que quieres?-Pregunto directamente

-Si, buenos días para ti también-Se burlo Kiba

-Buenos días-Dijo Sasuke mas en gruñido que en un saludo

-Tsunade me mando a buscarlos porque tienen una misión de varios días, así que la pequeña Mikoto-chan tendrá que quedarse con alguien-

-Gracias, iremos en una hora-

-Bien, me retiro-Se despidió Kiba

-¿Que quería Kiba cariño?-

-Tenemos una misión-

.

.

.

.

2 Semanas después...Era una fortuna que Naruto y Hinata hubieran aceptado cuidar a Mikoto por tantos días, hoy era el ultimo día de la misión, pronto regresarían. Ahora descansaban en un hotel, no quería acampar con la lluvia de esa noche, preferían estar tranquilos y sin interrupciones...

-Bien...Creo que es hora de dormir-Comento Sakura mientras se tapaba con las sabanas

-Eso si que no se lo permitiré Señora Uchiha, créame que hoy no dormirá-Sasuke se metió entre las sabanas y se posiciono sobre la pelirosa que soltó una risa

-Sera un placer desvelarme toda la noche-Exclamo siguiendo el juego

El pelinegro tomo el rostros de su mujer, la acerco con una lentitud desesperante que no duro mucho ya que se fundieron en un apasionado beso, exploro cada parte de la cavidad bucal, su singular sabor a menta, sonrió al escucharla gemir por la intensidad del beso. El se deleitaba sabiendo que solo un beso suyo bastaba para derretir a la pelirosa, nadie tenía ese privilegio, estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría a una mujer más angelical-molesta-adorable y muy apasionada como Sakura. Para todos, ella podría ser la chica de 20 años más inocente y dulce, pero solo su marido sabía lo pasional que ella era. Las manos de él se fueron deslizando por el pequeño cuerpo, delineo cada curva de ella, sus manos se detuvieron en sus caderas. Ella comenzó a revolver los cabellos negros, se sonrojo al sentir la erección, arqueo su espalda para profundizar aquel delicioso contacto. Las ropas fueron quedando en el olvido.

Ataco su blanco cuello, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de ella haciéndola sentir descargas eléctricas, su aroma natural a flores de cerezo, haciendo honor a su nombre. Fue descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los besó, los lamió como sabia que a ella le encantaba...

-¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos esto?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras besaba sus pechos y dejaba innumerables marcas rojizas por todo el cuerpo de la Haruno. Miro los labios rosados de ella, esperaba una respuesta, esos labios que siempre tenia deseos de probar

-No lo se... ¿Ayer?-Sakura toco el rostro masculino de Sasuke, un pequeño roce era lo suficientemente intenso

-Demasiado tiempo-El tacto que ella ejercía comenzaba a hacer efecto en todo su cuerpo

-Entonces creo que tendrá que recompensar el tiempo perdido ¿No lo crees?-El oxigeno en la habitación era cada vez mas caliente

-Sera un placer-Sasuke bajó hasta llegar a la intimidad de Sakura

-Mmm...Uh...Si...-Gimió al sentir la lengua de Sasuke

El azabache viajaba de manera deliciosa sobre la intimidad de ella, su placer aumento al sentirse invadida en esa misma zona por 2 dedos que el Uchiha había introducido. Entraba y salí de su interior como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Si...Sasuke...sigue así...más, por favor-

-Hnn-

Sakura se sintió en el cielo...

Cuando termino su labor se atrevió a posar su mirada sobre el rostro de su mujer que mostraba un gesto bastante gracioso, parece que aun le daba pena soltar esos sonoros gemidos, siempre trataba de aplacarlos colocando su mano sobre su boca tentadora pero le era imposible retenerlos, el deseo era mas fuerte.

-Nunca olvidare esto...mi amor-Susurró-Jamás lo olvidare-

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Sasuke. ¿Porque Sakura hablaba como si fuese la última vez que fueran a hacer el amor? Como si jamás fuese a repetirse. Dejo de un lado sus tonterías, no debía preocuparse por pensamientos absurdos, decidió continuar.

-Eres deliciosa-Exclamo mientras saboreaba sus dedos

-Mmm...Oh...si-

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, ese juego era para dos.

Su mano viajaba por la erección, comenzó a masajearlo de manera deliciosa, ella comenzó a lamerlo de un momento a otro y una oleada de placer lo invadió hasta que también termino en la cúspide.

-Grrrnn-

Así como al principio volvió a posicionarse sobre la Haruno, la volvió a besar con pasión, trato lo mas posible de sostener su peso para no llegar a aplastarla. Su intimidad palpitaba con más fuerza, debía sentirlo dentro o explotaría, mientras el cuerpo de ella gritaba que la hiciera suya. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, ella enterró sus uñas sobre su ancha espalda. El penetro su estrecha cavidad a cada segundo con mas fuerza, era excitante el sentir de sus cuerpos chocar, el como ella enredaba sus piernas a la cintura de el. Amaba cada uno de sus movimientos, tenia que demostrarle que seria solo suya para toda la eternidad, ellos eran piezas perfectas, Sakura sintió un líquido tibio correr por su interior.

Ambos gritaron de placer al llegar al clímax.

Pero olvidar, esa maldita palabra resonaba constantemente en cada aspecto de su vida últimamente, era muy molesto, sin duda, lo único que no podía olvidar era que "olvidar" era lo único que no salía de su vida.

Torre Hokage…

-¡Buenos días Shizune-san!-Saludo Naruto con efusividad-¡Shizune-san!-

-¡Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo estas?-Saludo sonriente la asistente de la hokage-¿Kakashi? ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿No estabas en la casa?-La pelinegra se dio cuenta de la presencia del Hatake-¿Dónde ésta Sakumo-chan?-Rápidamente se acerco al sensei del equipo 7 y lo tomó con desesperación del chaleco jounin-¿Dónde esta mi bebé? ¿Le sucedió algo?-Insistía la mujer-Oye Kakashi, será mejor que me contestes-

-Tranquila mujer, Sakumo esta en perfectas condiciones, se lo encargue a Yamanaka-La tranquilizo con un abrazo

-Menos mal-Suspiró la mujer

-Eres una madre muy negativa-Reprocho el peligris

-Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo-Se sonrojo levemente-Es que yo te dije que si había una emergencia que vinieras a buscarme-

-Aún así te amo-Kakashi besó a su mujer

Kakashi y Shizune Hatake se habían casado 5 meses atrás aunque ya tenían un hijo de 2 años cumplidos, Sakumo Hatake, el niño se parecía mucho a Kakashi pero el tono de su cabello era tan negro como el de su madre…

-Háganlos en privado-Dijo Naruto, Kakashi y Shizune se separaron con una sonrisa

-¿Y bien? ¿A que vienen?-Cuestiono la asistente

-Yo salí un momento de la casa para comprar algo que necesitaba y me topé con Naruto que se dirigía para acá para entregar un reporte recién llegado de Suna, ambos analizamos la situación, lo evalúe y por eso tenemos algo urgente que hablar con Tsunade, ¿Esta ocupada?-

-No, acabo prácticamente de obligarla a terminar su trabajo, le resta tiempo así que podrá escucharlos-Los encaminó a la oficina-¿Cómo esta Minato-chan, Naruto?-

-Muy bien, Hinata-chan no se despega de él ni un segundo, ahora que Mikoto-chan se quedó en la casa por la misión de Sasuke y Sakura-chan parece como más tranquilo, puede contemplarla todo el día y no se aburre-

-Me lo imagino, Minato debe ser un niño muy activo-Comento Shizune

-Así es-Afirmó el joven padre

Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga se había casado unos 2 años otras, su primogénito era Minato Uzumaki de 10 meses actualmente, el pequeño era una replica del 4° hokage (Debido a eso, el honor del nombre que portaba). Naruto se esforzaba día con día para ofrecerle lo mejor de lo mejor a su mujer, no por nada vivían en una mansión, Hiashi se sentía orgulloso de tenerlo como yerno al ver su mejoría como Shinobi, digno de ser el marido de su hija Hinata, claro que particularmente del agrado familiar, estaba el hecho de tener como integrante en su honorable familia Hyuuga al próximo "Kage" de Konoha.

-¿Tsunade-sama?-Tocó la puerta y entró con cautela-Naruto y Kakashi han venido, quieren hablar con usted-

-Hazlos pasar, Shizune-Ordenó la rubia-Para que este par venga junto, debe ser algo importante-

-Naruto, Kakashi, pueden pasar. Yo debo ir por unos informes al hospital y luego recogeré a Sakumo-chan de la casa de Ino-Se retiró inmediatamente

Los hombres pasaron al gran despacho…

-Por sus caras puedo adivinar que no son buenas y felices noticias-Adivinó la quinta

-Pues no la verdad es que no, no son buenas noticias-Rectificó Kakashi

-Habla Naruto-Ordeno la mujer

-Gaara ha enviado una señal de alerta, un grupo de ninjas del Sonido parecen muy rápido entre Suna y Konoha, hay que poner más vigilancia-Explico Naruto-Debemos tener mucho cuidado, al parecer están catalogados como lo peor de lo peor-

-Demonios-Mascullo la hokage

-¿Qué sucede?-Cuestiono Kakashi-¿Tenemos ninjas están en esta zona? Porque de ser así, hay que enviar refuerzos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que mueran-

-Los ninjas que están fuera de Konoha son Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha-

-Entonces no hay tanto problema, Sasuke es un gran ninja, de seguro acabara con los idiotas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-

-Para prevenir, en dos días más enviare un escuadrón ANBU para que los apoyen, esos malditos renegados no dudaran en causar estragos muy pronto. Pueden retirarse-

-Si-Exclamaron Kakashi y Naruto

.

.

.

.

-Pronto acabará esta misión-Comento Sakura con una sonrisa-Ya extraño a mi hija-

-Hmp-Sasuke estaba sentado, apenas habían concluido parte de su misión-Mientras descansamos aquí, ¿No te gustaría hacer algo?-La miro de forma lujuriosa

-Me encantaría…MI Sasuke-Contesto de una forma bastante sensual antes de que se viese aprisionada en un demandante beso que le quitaba el aire

¿Y para que el aire? Si lo que le quitaba el vital oxigeno era delicioso

.

.

.

.

Mansión Uzumaki…

Hinata estaba en el jardín trasero con Mikoto y Minato, necesitaban interactuar con espacio abierto y no encerrados en la casa. Tocaban el timbre con desesperación, a este paso le quitarían la tranquilidad que siempre la había caracterizado, cargo con un poco de dificultad tanto a la heredera Uchiha como a su hijo Minato. Abrió la puerta y se topó con sus amigas…

-¡Hola Hinata!-Exclamaron unas bastante alegres Tenten, Ino, Temari, Moegui y Kurenai sensei

-¡Hola!-Contesto Hinata-Pasen, están en su casa-

Las mujeres entraron al hogar de la peliazul, aunque no solo ellas entraban, también sus respectivos hijos.

Tenten y Neji tenían un hijo de apenas 4 meses de edad, Hizashi Hyuuga, su cabello tan castaño como el de Tenten y los ojos perlados como los de Neji.

Ino y Kiba tenían dos niños, los gemelos de 3 años llamados Inoichi y Kenshi Inuzuka. Kenshi se parecía más a Kiba e Inoichi sin duda era parecido a su madre.

Temari se había mudado a Konoha para estar al lado del prodigio Nara, disfrutaban de su pequeña Amaia Nara que era tan hermosa como su madre al heredar su mismo color de ojos y con de cabellera negra como su padre, la princesa tan solo tenía 2 años. Proseguía su hermano Yashamaru que era una replica exacta de Temari.

Kurenai que adoraba a su hijo Asuma, en honor, claro estaba, a su padre. El era acreedor a los ojos carmesí de Kurenai, aunque en las facciones mostrara ser un perfecto Sarutobi de los pies a la cabeza.

Moegui (Aquella niña de cabellos naranjas, muy dulce que siempre estaba con Konohamaru) a sus casi 17 años ya estaba con un embarazo de 4 meses, el padre…Konohamaru.

-Supimos que aquí esta Mikoto-chan, queremos ver a esa niña, es preciosa-Exclamo sonriente Moegui-¡Ah! Sakura-san debe estar orgullosa de tener una hija tan bonita-

-No por nada también es la hija de Uchiha-Alagó Temari-Si su hija sigue creciendo tan bonita, en menos tiempo del que imaginamos, van a desaparecer nuestros hijos varones. Sasuke borrará del mapa a todo habitante que se diga ser "hombre"-

-Eso ni dudarlo-Dijo Tenten entre risas mientras su pequeño hijo la observaba con detenimiento

-Pero a lo que venimos amigas-Habló por primera vez Ino-En menos de 2 meses es el cumpleaños de Minato-chan y aún no planeamos nada de la fiesta-

-¿Una fiesta?-Cuestiono la madre del niño-¿C…Cual fiesta? Es que Naruto-kun y yo no…no habíamos pensado en hacer una…gran…fiesta, Ino…ninguna-

-¿Cómo que ninguna?-Reclamo la Yamanaka-El primer cumpleaños del heredero del "futuro" hokage hay que festejarlo en grande-

-Esta vez apoyamos a Ino, Minato tiene que disfrutar al máximo de su primer cumpleaños y siendo el hijo de Naruto, no dudo ni un segundo que el pequeño se mostrara felíz viendo a tanta gente-

-¿Entonces que dices?-Animó Temari y Tenten

-Diga que si Hinata-Apoyo con una gran sonrisa la embarazada

-Si-Les contesto con una sonrisa la Hyuuga

Ese mismo día en la noche…

-Al fin termino la misión…ya me estaba aburriendo-Exclamo Sakura emocionada

-Hmp, al fin regresaremos. Ya no me acostumbro a pasar tanto tiempo de Konoha-Menciono Sasuke con cansancio

Y era cierto, desde su regreso oficial a la aldea, solo salía lo necesario de la aldea, incluso ahora que le tocaban misiones "largas" llegaba a extrañar no encontrarse en la comodidad de su aldea…

Las cosas cambiaban mucho…

-Además, esa tal Haruhi ya me tenía hasta la coronilla-Bufo Sakura

_**-¡Sha! Esa zorr… ¡Ah! No parada de ofrecérsele a Sasuke-kun ¡Kya! Pero como le queda el ojo, ¡Ja! Sasuke es mío y solo por eso ¡Jamás volverá a verlo en su vida! ¡Para mi buena fortuna!-Grito enfurecida el inner de Sakura **_

_-Ah, con que eras tú, ya te daba por pérdida, tenías tiempo sin aparecer- _

_**-¡Nunca te libraras de mí!- **_

_-Aunque tienes razón en algo…esa Haruhi es una ofrecida, no paraba de mirar a Sasuke, trataba a toda costa de metérsele por los ojos _

-Valla Sakura, ¿Así que…celosa?-Preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa bastante arrogante

-¡Ja! ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-Exclamo la ojijade con un deje de inocencia-Yo soy la que lleva el gran honor de ser la Señora Uchiha… ¿No?-

-Obviamente-La tomó de la cintura-Y para corroborarlo…hay que jugar un poco-Menciono antes de ocuparse en besar el cuello de su mujer

Poco a poco iba rindiéndose ante las magnificas caricias…

-Adelante…corrobóralo…pero yo también lo corroborare-Exclamo con una sonrisa llena de deseo al momento en que sus manos descendían por el pantalón de Sasuke

.

.

-¡Entonces la fiesta de Minato-chan esta oficialmente organizada!-Gritó Ino llena de alegría y euforia

Como siempre…

-No se de que te alegras Ino, aun faltan 2 meses para el cumpleaños del niño-Rectificó Tenten

.

.

Al día siguiente…

-Gracias Sasuke-sama, Sakura-sama, siempre estaremos agradecidos por haber aceptado su misión y ayudarnos-

-De nada-Respondieron gentilmente Sasuke y Sakura-Si nos disculpa Himeko-sama, nosotros debemos irnos a Konoha-

-Comprendo, deben estar ansiosos por ver a su hija Mikoto-chan, nuestros guardias los conducirán a la salida, también denle las gracias a Tsunade-sama por haber dado la orden de enviar a un Shinobi y una kunoichi de alto rendimiento como lo son ustedes-

-Nosotros se lo diremos-Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

.

.

Hogar Hatake…

-Valla Naruto-Decía Kakashi-Así que Sasuke y Sakura regresan hoy de su misión-

-Así es Kakashi sensei, la misión era hasta el día de hoy, además, de seguro Sakura-chan y el idiota de Sasuke se apresuraron para poder regresar cuanto antes a la aldea y ver a Mikoto-chan, no pueden estar mucho tiempo separados de la pequeña-

-Tienes razón, mucho más Sasuke, su heredera es lo más preciado de su vida-

-Si, hay que admitir que al idiota de Sasuke-Valla manera de referirse a su amigo, bueno, había cosas que no cambiaban, que importaba, Sasuke le decía "tonto" a Naruto, nadie hasta ahora comprendía la química de aquella amistad "llena de insultos", en fin-Se esmera por ser un buen padre con su hija y hay que admitir que es excelente-

-Tienes mucha razón. Sasuke no quiere volver a perder a su familia, Sakura y Mikoto-chan son lo mejor que le ha pasado, a esta familia la valora demasiado, se a esforzado por mantenerla, quiere que su familia sea perfecta, desea que su nueva familia este más unida…más de lo que alguna vez pudo estar el Clan "original" antes de…ser masacrado-

.

.

Neji había ido a buscar a su hijo Hizashi a la casa de su prima, pues Tenten ese día estaba muy ocupada en el hospital (Recientemente se había integrado al grupo de kunoichis que trabajaban tanto en misiones como en el hospital), y él había estado trabajando toda la mañana en el cuartel ANBU, ahora que terminaba su trabajo, tenía que encargarse de su hijo (Por increíble que pareciera)

-Algo esta por suceder-Dijo Neji mientras miraba la ventana de la casa del matrimonio Uzumaki Hyuuga-¿Lo vez? El cielo se esta nublando, es una mala señal-

-¿Por qué sospechas eso?-Cuestiono la mujer de Naruto

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió Sarutobi-sama o cuando murió su hijo Asuma sensei?-

-Claro que si, fue uno de los días más tristes…de Konoha, la aldea perdió a uno de los hombres más grandes que tuvo la dicha de tener como hokage, y en cuanto a Asuma sensei, también recuerdo muy bien ese día, Kurenai sensei quedó destrozada, perdió al gran amor de su vida…y de no ser por el hijo de ambos…por Asuma-chan, hace mucho ya hubiera deseado estar al lado de Asuma sensei, su hijo le recuerda lo mucho que aun lo ama es su fortaleza-

-Ese día las nubes se juntaron, tanto por Sarutobi-sama como por Asuma sensei, ese mismo día se sintió aquella fría sensación en el aire, ese mismo escalofrío, un presentimiento en el corazón de todos. Eso es suficiente para saber que algo malo pasara-

-Espero que eso no suceda…Sakura y Sasuke aun no regresan de su misión, espero que no corran peligro alguno-

Neji mejor no dijo nada, no quería seguir preocupando a Hinata…

.

.

-Estamos muy cerca-Exclamo un hombre

-¿Qué tan cerca?-Cuestionaron más sujetos con un aspecto de verdaderos criminales, en total eran 21, un grupo bastante grande

-Si nos movemos rápido, seguramente encontraremos a los imbéciles…en medio día, si que son estúpidos para viajar, mira que 2, son presa fácil. Los guardias de esa maldita aldea no saben el error que cometieron al decirnos que 2 ninjas estaban camino a Konoha-

-Sera la emboscada más fácil que hemos hecho-Dijo uno de los sujetos

-¡Si!-Gritó el resto

.

.

-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?-Preguntó el Uchiha al ver que su mujer constantemente jugaba con sus manos constantemente mientras caminaban rumbo a Konoha

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Contesto-Esta sensación de miedo no me abandona, tengo mucho miedo, se que algo malo sucederá, lo presiento-

-Ya tranquilízate, Sakura, son solo tus nervios-Sasuke tomo de la cintura a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se dedicó a acariciar esa misma mejilla con su mano

Disfrutando de aquel tacto que tanto le gustaba…

Sakura cerró los ojos, no sabía como Sasuke aun tenía ese "efecto" poderoso sobre ella…

Aunque pensándolo con minuciosidad…

Nunca había dejado de tener ese efecto…

.

.

La pequeña Mikoto Uchiha estaba recostada en la cuna, la Uchiha era muy tranquila, observaba con cautela a Minato, quien estaba recostado entre unas almohadas aplaudiendo con gran felicidad, reía graciosamente al ver al rubio aplaudir. Hinata se hallaba parada mientras los vigilaba, ella estaba muy orgullosa de su niño, al igual que seguramente Sakura lo estaría de Mikoto.

-Tus padres…vendrán pronto-Exclamo con esa tierna y tímida sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado, Mikoto le prestó atención a Hinata, al escuchar "Tus padres" y sentir la mirada de la Ex Hyuuga sobre ella, comenzó a reír-Veo que te agrada la idea-Continuó hablándole la ojiperla

Minato simplemente ya aburrido, lanzó un bostezo y empezó a recostarse…

-Duerme…mi niño-Exclamo Hinata al ver como su rubio heredero cerraba sus ojitos-¿Tu también quieres dormir, Mikoto-chan?-Le pregunto a la bebé Uchiha que tan solo soltó una risita-Parece que no-La bebé volvió a reír al notar que la señora Uzumaki había comprendido

.

.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Naruto?-Pregunto con preocupación Kurenai, en ese momento le tocaba guardia al lado del Uzumaki

-Un presentimiento, algo malo va a suceder-Contesto el rubio

-¿A quien presientes que le sucederá algo?-

-A Sasuke y Sakura-Respondió con nerviosismo

Kurenai se asustó al ver como Naruto ensanchaba su mirada…

-¿Ahora que te pasa, niño?-

-¿Usted sabía que Sasuke y Sakura-chan estaban en una misión?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Por quien me tomas, Naruto? ¿Qué de extraño tiene que Tsunade-sama les asigne una misión fuera de la aldea?-

-Que cerca de Konoha se encuentre un grupo de criminales-

Ahora Kurenai entendía la preocupación de Naruto hacia Sasuke y Sakura…

.

.

-¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, muchachos!-Gritó uno de los sujetos que estaban parados entre las ramas de los árboles

Sasuke y Sakura alzaron la vista para enfrentar al enemigo…

-¡Que escena más romántica! ¿No lo creen?-Exclamo con sarcasmo

Todo el grupo que lo seguía empezó a reírse ante las palabras…

.

.

-¡Mami!-Gritaron Inoichi y Kenshi justo cuando se soltaron del agarre de su madre

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto con dulzura Ino a sus hijos, se extraño al ver que sus hijos "recogían" algo del suelo-¿Qué sucede?-Volvió a cuestionar

-¿Crees que estas flores le gusten a Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama?-Los niños le extendieron una flor de tono violeta, su centro era rojizo, su tallo era muy áspero, las hojas incluso se veían ásperas igual que el tallo

Ino examinó con minuciosidad aquella flor y llegó a una conclusión…

-Chikoju-

Aquella flor significaba desgracia…

.

.

-Aunque…viendo el lado positivo de todo esto, sería interesante darnos diversión con "la rosadita"-Dijo otro

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¡Ja! Estaban locos si creían que le tocarían un solo cabello a Sakura…

-Hnn, ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¿Me escucharon?-Amenazó el Uchiha

-Entonces que así sea-Declararon los enemigos-Sobre tu cadáver-

.

.

-¿Qué sucede, Ino?-Pregunto Kiba al notar como su mujer estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban al punto de que el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse de igual forma

-Chikoju-Pronuncio finalmente la Yamanaka

-¿Una flor?-Cuestiono Kiba al no entender lo que la rubia trataba de decir

-No solo es la flor, más bien su significado lo que me pone de esta forma-Explicó con tranquilidad

-¿Y que significa?-Pregunto Kiba, aun no entendía cual era el motivo por el cual su esposa actuaba tan extraña, solo por una flor

-Desgracia…eso significa-

.

.

-¿Y cuando regresaban de esa misión?-Preguntaba Neji a Shino

-Hoy-

.

.

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aun aquí bola de inútiles?-Gruño la quinta Hokage al ver que los ANBU que había destinado a enviar, se hallaban campantes platicando en las puertas de Konoha

Los hombres "temblaron" ante la presencia de la quinta…

-¡Si señora!-Con toda agilidad desaparecieron en camino a su objetivo

.

.

-Esos holgazanes creyeron que no me daría cuenta que se encontraban platicando "de lo más lindo y cómodo" en la salida de Konoha-Bufo Tsunade

-Espero que nada malo suceda debido a su tardanza-"Rogó" Shizune-No sabemos que estragos provocaría esa pequeña tardanza-

.

.

En Konoha todo se estaba cubriendo con las sombras, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte y más frío, era algo extraño…

.

.

-Esto es una mala señal, ¿No lo crees, Kakashi?-Cuestiono Gai

-Concuerdo contigo, Gai, esto no se ve nada bien-Kakashi observaba como las nubes se juntaban

.

.

La desgracia se acercaba…

Acechando a su presa…

.

.

-Demonios-Mascullo uno de los ANBU

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto su compañero al ver el tono que utilizaba

-Hay una gran cantidad de chacra más adelante, no me gusta la situación, están en combate-

-Con un demonio, Si Tsunade-sama se entera de esto, seguro que tendremos problemas, ella nos advirtió que si sucedía algo de esta dimensión…-

-Ni me lo recuerdes…todo esto por desobedecer, hay que movernos y ver que sucede-

-Si-

.

.

Todos presentían la tormenta que estaba por ocurrir…

.

.

Más tarde…Estaban sumamente agotados, la pelea ya había llevado mucho tiempo, aunque parecía que pronto se acabaría. Era un grupo bastante llamativo de ninjas criminales contra los que combatían.

-Mis fuerzas se agotan-Murmuro Sakura para si misma-No podre resistir mucho tiempo-

Sin duda alguna ella era demasiado fuerte, pero debía admitir que eso desgraciados estaban dando una gran batalla, era como si esa banda criminal fuese una copia de los Akatsuki…

-¡Chidori!-

Odiaba cuando se veía así de vulnerable, se volvía a sentir como cuando estaba en el equipo 7, en ese tiempo, muy a pesar de esforzarse para lograr mejorar, siempre terminaba por ser ayudada y salvada por otra persona…

¡Odiaba sentirse así nuevamente!

-¡Mi paciencia se ha acabado!, ¡Haber si resistes esto preciosa!-El líder del grupo le propinó un golpe en el estomago demasiado fuerte a la pelirosa

-¡Sakura!-Gritó Sasuke al momento de que la pelirosa se estrelló contra muchas piedras-¡No!, ¡Te arrepentirás de haberla lastimado!, ¡Vas a desear no haber nacido!, ¡Eres un maldito! -

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de ir tras su esposa puesto que otro comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago.

-¡Bien!, ¡Basta de juegos!-Gritó furiosamente el Uchiha

.

.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña?-Se preguntaba con preocupación Hinata al notar como Mikoto no dejaba de llorar-¿Qué pasa?-Hacía ya un buen tiempo que la niña había empezado a llorar sin una razón aparente-¿Pequeña Mikoto?-


	2. Amnesia

Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo cap jeje espero que sea de su total agrado

Titulo:Amnesia  
Autor: MikoChanXxX  
Clasificación: +13

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen(Solo la hija de los personajes son de mi invencion xDD) Este fic es sin fines de lucro n.n Uhmm y el fanfiction si es completamente mio n.n  
Genero: Romance  
Resumen: Ella ha olvidado todo lo que vivió a su lado, ¿Que pasará ahora?  
Otras Publicaciones: forowebgratis y fanfic  
Advertencias: Ninguna

"Amnesia"

.

.

Todos los criminales habían sido eliminados, ahora mismo los ANBU se estaban encargando de los cadáveres.

-¿S…Sakura?, perdóname por no haberte defendido, debí eliminarlos y no perder el tiempo, por mi culpa estas así-El Uchiha miraba con terror a la pelirosa, ella estaba inconsciente, la cargó para llevársela inmediatamente a Konoha-Resiste un poco-Cuando se percató que la Ex Haruno estaba cubierta por el liquido rojizo, se hallaba demasiado herida

.

.

Una torrencial lluvia cayó sobre Konoha, los truenos sonaban terriblemente…

-Amiga…-Murmuro Ino mientras contemplaba aquella flor que su pequeño había recogido

.

.

-Esto no es una buena señal-Se dijo Naruto mientras miraba con un deje de tristeza por el ventanal de la torre hokage, había ido a buscar a Tsunade pero no la encontró, el lugar estaba vacío-Espero que estén bien…-

.

.

Sasuke ya podía divisar la aldea…

-Solo un poco más…Murmuro para la mujer de ojos jade que llevaba entre sus brazos

.

.

La lluvia cesaba poco a poco…

.

.

-Hay que ir a la entrada de Konoha-Exclamo con seriedad Tsunade, su ceño estaba fruncido debido a la preocupación que la agobiaba

-Como ordene Lady Tsunade-Contesto con miedo Shizune-Kakashi, vendré después-

-He de admitir que hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en que me volvería a ver preocupado por mis alumnos-Admitió el Hatake-Espero que todo marche bien-

-Todo mundo espera eso-Respondieron ambas mujeres

Tsunade y Shizune salieron a toda prisa…

.

.

Mikoto se había dormido en medio del llanto…

.

.

-¡Sakura!-Gritó con fuerza Tsunade al ver en que condiciones la traía Sasuke

-Hubo una emboscada-Explico Sasuke

-Deja y te reviso-Auxilio Shizune al Uchiha

-Yo estoy bien, unos cuantos rasguños, revisen a Sakura-

-Debemos llevarla al hospital, ella esta muy mal-Dijo demasiado preocupada la Hokage

.

.

Sasuke, Tsunade y Shizune iban rápidamente al hospital…

-¡¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a Sakura-chan?-Cuestiono desesperado Naruto al ver a su amiga en un estado deplorable

-¡No hay tiempo de explicar Naruto!-Le gritó furioso el Uchiha

-¡Iré por tu hija!-

-Mi hija-Murmuro en medio de un suspiro mientras continuaba su trayecto a una velocidad impresionante

.

.

-¿Por qué Naruto corre como loco?-Cuestiono Ino al ver como el rubio Uzumaki atravesaba la calle que quedaba enfrente de la florería Yamanaka

La Yamanaka salió rápidamente de la florería de su familia…

-¡Naruto!-Se puso a correr a la par del Uzumaki-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-¡Sakura-chan esta en el hospital!, eso es lo que sucede-Naruto siguió unos metro más adelante y entró a su hogar

Ino quedó estática en medio de la calle, ¿Su mejor amiga estaba en el hospital?, varias lagrimas surcaron salieron de sus orbes azulados ahora opacados por la tristeza…

-Desgracia…-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

.

.

-Lamento tener que darle esta noticia a Uchiha, ambos sufrirán mucho con esta noticia-Decía Tsunade mientras contemplaba a Sakura profundamente dormida

-Sakura quería tener "muchos" hijos con Sasuke-Comentó la pelinegra-Decía que así ambos cumplirían sus expectativas, Sasuke volviendo a "Rehacer su prestigioso Clan", pero ambos compartían un solo sentimiento…tener hijos de la persona que más amaban-

.

.

El Uchiha no se había movido para nada del hospital, no se apartaría de allí ni por un segundo…

-Pequeña-Sasuke acariciaba la mejilla de su hija-Tu madre estará bien, debe estar bien-

-T…Tranquilo, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan es una mujer…muy fuerte-Hablaban delicadamente Hinata e Ino

-¿No sería bueno que fueras a descansar un poco Sasuke?-Propuso Naruto

-Hmp-

Eso solo significaba algo, un NO rotundo. Una enfermera pasó enfrente de ellos.

-Señorita-Llamó Naruto a la joven enfermera-¿Tiene datos de Sakura Haruno?-

-¡Oh!, la joven Sakura acaba de salir del quirófano 9-

-¿Quirófano?, ¿Le practicaron una cirugía?-Cuestiono Sasuke

-Así es, Tsunade-sama no quiso especificar nada, ella les responderá mejor, los datos que yo tengo son escasos, me retiro-

.

.

Tsunade salió de la habitación de Sakura y se encaminó a la sala de espera, allí divisó a Ino, Hinata, Naruto y a…Sasuke, esta noticia sería difícil.

-Yo cargo al bebé, Sasuke-Dijo Ino, Sasuke dudó por unos segundos pero luego cedió a su hija en los brazos de la amiga de su mujer

-Uchiha, tengo noticias de Sakura-Todos ellos se acercaron a Tsunade

-¿Qué tiene?-Pregunto directamente el Uchiha

-Bien, Sakura sufrió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, no sabemos que consecuencias traiga esto, habrá que esperar a que despierte, los rasguños son leves, nada que no fuese a sanar con el tiempo, sin embargo hay alguien a quien no pudimos…salvar-

-¿Alguien?-El pelinegro ya tenía un gran nudo en la garganta

-Pues…-Suspiró, esa sería una noticia dura-Ella podrá volver a embarazarse nuevamente, aunque creo que ese dato ahora es lo menos importa. Contaba con una gestación de 3 semanas, ella lo perdió debido a los golpes que le fueron dados en el estomago. Estaba embarazada…

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa…

Culpa…

Necesidad…

Ausencia…

Dolor…

Angustia…

Y todo se volvió negro para el Uchiha…

Negación…

Mucho…

Mucho dolor…

-No, eso es imposible, no-

Se negaba a si mismo que eso le estuviera pasando, no era posible, no. Esto era una terrible pesadilla ¿Verdad? Si, eso debía ser…

Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo se había marchado, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo se sentiría Sakura?...

Sentía grandes deseos de golpear lo primero que tuviera enfrente, unos grandes deseos de llorar por la perdida…

Apretaba los puños para que las lágrimas no afloraran…

Retrocedió un paso…

-Yo…yo fui…tuve la culpa-

2 pasos…

-Soy un asesino-

Todos miraron fijamente a Sasuke…

-¿Qué estas diciendo Sasuke?-Cuestiono Ino

Sasuke ni siquiera respondió a la cuestión de la Yamanaka, en unos segundos el heredero Uchiha ya no estaba junto a ellos…

.

.

Por toda la aldea ya estaba divulgada la noticia, Sakura Haruno _de Uchiha_ estaba grave en el hospital…

.

.

Sasuke parecía desconectado de la vida, sus pies tenía un rumbo fijo, pero su mirada, su mirada estaba perdida, su mente estaba imaginando "el que hubiera pasado si…", su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo…

Esa debilidad que ahora sentía…

Le traía viejos recuerdos…

Aquel sentimiento de "no poder hacer nada"…

De saber que había perdido algo sumamente valioso…

Que jamás volvería…

Pero que estaría a su lado por mucho tiempo…

.

.

-También me preocupa el hecho de que no despierte entre hoy y mañana, tenemos que saber lo antes posible cuales fueron los daños ocasionados por los golpes-Dijo Tsunade

-Sakura sufrirá mucho cuando sepa lo de su hijo…-

-Sera un golpe terrible-

.

.

Se encontraba solo en los terrenos de su Clan, él se vanagloriaba siempre de su gran fuerza, y ahora, ahora no había sido capaz de defender a Sakura. Ella, Sakura era la persona que había impedido que lo mataran por los crímenes que había cometido, claro, también había recibido ayuda de Naruto (Pero el "idiota" de su amigo no venía al caso ahora). ¿Y él que había hecho? Los esfuerzos de él no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como para salvar "al pequeño ser" que Sakura había llevado (Por unos días) en su vientre…

.

.

Shizune y Tsunade fueron testigos de algo increíble…

Sakura se había llevado la mano al vientre, más sorpresa cuando vieron que la pelirosa derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, aquellas lagrimas que solo invaden a una madre cuando siente el dolor provocado por la ausencia de un hijo, aquel vacío que invade lo más profundo de su ser, un lugar que nadie más ocupara…

Una madre simplemente es así, por más que pasen los años, por más "desconectadas" que estén de la realidad siempre presentirán cuando una cicatriz se forme en su corazón. Porque Sakura estaba segura (Muy en su inconsciente) que ya amaba al pequeño ser que le había dado luz por unos momentos a su vientre…

Pero de algo debía estar segura, ese pequeño ser siempre estaría a su lado…

.

.

-Ino-Exclamó Naruto-Dame a Mikoto-Pidió mientras se ponía de pie-Solo hay una forma para que Sasuke vuelva a la realidad-

-¿Qué harás?-Cuestiono la Hyuuga

-Tengo una idea-

.

.

Se recriminaba por lo DEBIL que había sido al no poder defender a su nueva familia…

Se consideraba un asesino…

El asesino de su propio hijo…

.

.

-Sasuke debió correr junto a Sakura, no irse-Bufaba Ino

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe…cual será la reacción de Sasuke-san…-Comentó Hinata

-Esta actuando de manera incorrecta, no debe sumergirse…se hará, más daño-

.

.

-Se lo mal que la estas pasando-

-Hmp, deja de molestarme y lárgate-Le dijo Sasuke-Tú no puedes comprender nada, tú no estas pasando lo que yo. No me vengas con esas estupideces. Nunca llegaras a comprenderme-

-No me voy a largar y respecto a "que nunca te entenderé", te recuerdo que a cualquiera puede pasarle esto. No soy tonto-Respondió Naruto-La noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos, en especial a ti porque tu eras el padre de ese pequeño, pero…Aunque ese niño no haya nacido-

Sasuke trató de asesinarlo al recordarle eso, no quiso voltear, no deseaba que viera la tristeza que lo embargaba en esos momentos…

Como le dolía en el alma abarcar esta situación…

-No quiere decir que lo olvides…O que si tienen otro hijo, el nuevo hijo valla a ocupar su lugar-

El Uchiha aflojo los hombros, claro que no olvidaría a su hijo, siempre estaría en sus pensamientos porque aun, por muy pequeña que hubiese sido la gestación…tenía vida, era un ser que tenía un poquito de ambos, un poco del…amor que se tenían.

-No es eso-Dijo de repente Sasuke

-Se que no-Contesto-Tu dolor esta en que te sientes culpable-

-Cuando yo "regrese" a la aldea…ella buscó una y mil formas para que no me mataran por ser el traidor que era-Guardo silencio-Siempre dije que nada me vencería. Y ahora, no pude hacer nada-

-¡Claro que hiciste algo! Tu si la defendiste lo más que pudiste-

-No lo suficiente-

-Tú bien sabes que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos-Recalcó-Además, ¿Dónde esta el Uchiha que yo no conozco? Esto no es lo tuyo, no te acobardes y salgas huyendo ahora, eso no es muy de tu persona-

-Esta es la debilidad que siempre aborrecí-

-Pues esta debilidad me demuestra lo mucho que amas a mi amiga, le demuestra a Sakura que compartes su dolor, esto te hace mejor persona, ¿O crees que sería mejor no sentir nada? Sería como si no lo hubieses querido. Lo mejor en este momento es que te desahogues…pero no en la soledad-

-Hmp-Sonrió con amargura-Esto se esta tornando muy cursi, ¿No crees?-

-Cursi o no, yo creo que son las palabras adecuadas-El rubio se acercó más a su amigo

-Odio que en situaciones como esta, tengas razón. Tal vez no eres tan tonto como creí-

-Sera bueno que lo más pronto posible visites a Sakura-chan, querrá verte a su lado. Por cierto, aquí traigo a una personita que deseara verte muy fuerte-

Sasuke se giró lentamente y vio como su pequeña Mikoto estiraba los bracitos…

El pelinegro cargó a su hija, la contempló, ella no era solo su heredera, Mikoto no solo pertenecía a "la lista de generaciones para "Rehacer el Clan Uchiha", esa pequeña y hermosa niña era su tesoro más grande en el mundo. Sasuke no se percató cuando el rubio desapareció. En estos momentos necesitaba ver en los orbes esmeraldas de su pequeña aquel valor que le daría las energías suficientes para apoyar a Sakura

_Se sentía muy nervioso, 2 semanas atrás Sakura había estado con unos malestares, en unos minutos más entraría la ojijade con los resultados… _

_Y efectivamente, puntual como siempre, Sakura estaba abriendo la puerta de la mansión… _

_-¿Y?-Fue lo único que soltó el Uchiha _

_-Yo…-Sakura estaba con la mirada en el suelo, las mejillas sonrojadas _

_-Tu...- _

_-Yo…- _

_-¿Tu que?- _

_¡Oh! ¡Demonios! ¡A Sakura le gustaba hacer de emoción todo esto! _

_-No he visto los resultados…- _

_Sasuke casi se cae de espaldas, tanto nerviosismo y tanta palabrería como para decirle que no había visto (Aun) los resultados… _

_-Dámelos- _

_Sakura enseguida le extendió el sobre blanco… _

_1… _

_2… _

_3… _

_4… _

_5… _

_Sakura temblaba de los nervios. ¿Y si no estaba embarazada? Sería una gran desilusión para Sasuke, sabía cual importante era para el Uchiha tener hijos… _

_Si no estaba embarazada, lo más seguro es que el Uchiha la abandonaría… _

_Le sorprendió demasiado cuando Sasuke junto la frente con la suya… _

_-¿Me abandonaras, verdad?-Dijo antes de soltarse a derramar lagrimas _

_-¿Por qué lo haría? No digas cosas molestas en estos momentos, no soy un idiota como para cometer semejante estupidez-Cuestiono el pelinegro-Cuando te bese aquella vez-Besó su blanca mejilla-Y cuando te hice mía-De un instante a otro ya la había abrazado y sonrió de una forma nada inocente a ojos de la pelirosa-Te deje muy en claro que te amo-Susurro en su oído-No lo repito a cada segundo pero es la verdad- _

_Sakura se acurrucó en su pecho… _

_-Gracias…- _

_-¿Por qué?- _

_-Por nuestro hijo-Declaró-Si estas embarazada- _

_La desbordante alegría de un segundo hiso que Sakura se abalanzara sobre Sasuke. Aquel día lo había confirmado, estaba embarazada, valla que su mente ya estaba maquinado muchas tonterías. El encanto de una maravillosa esperanza había llegado, la ilusión de que un bebé. _

_Y Sakura que había pensado que él la abandonaría… _

-Mi hija-Continuo mirándola-Te pareces a mi-La pequeña se sostenía con mucha fuerza de la mano de su padre-Pero estoy seguro de que en espíritu eres idéntica a ella. Mira, incluso ya tienes toda su fuerza…digna de una kunoichi del Clan Uchiha-

Y ahora allí estaba esa pequeña por la cuál había esperado tanto tiempo, su heredera…

_Faltaba muy poco para el nacimiento de su hija, si, Tsunade había confirmado que su primer "hijo" sería en realidad una niña, la verdad es que la noticia le caía de maravilla_

_. _

_Sasuke cada día sobreprotegía más a Sakura, le prohibía a su mujer cualquier cosa riesgosa a criterio de Sasuke (Aunque muchas veces no fuera riesgosa). Sasuke ya había comprado todo lo necesario para la llegada de Mikoto, también habían elegido nombre. Y ni que decir de juguetes o la decoración de la habitación, Sasuke no vacilaba en gastos para su hija. _

Mikoto Uchiha…

_El tiempo que faltaba para el nacimiento paso volando para Sakura, a decir de Sasuke, el había sentido una eternidad en aquella espera._

_El primer momento en que los padres cruzaron la mirada con su hija fue indescriptible, fue más emocionante y alegre, la felicidad incremento considerablemente. ¡Parecía un hermoso ángel! Era una niña preciosa, con sus radiantes ojitos verdes como la madre que apenas se dejaban ver, sus cabellitos que prácticamente hacían notar que sería negro con mechas azuladas como el padre, la nariz era como la de Sakura, aun era pequeña pero ya mostraba en sus finas facciones que era idéntica a Sasuke Uchiha. La pequeña tenía su cara redonda, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su piel era blanca y muy suave. De un peso adecuado, la pequeña no era ni gordita, ni delgadita, era lo que podrían decir…perfecta. _

_-Tu hija-Dijo sonriente la pelirosa, aun estaba un poco débil, después de todo el parto la había dejado agotada _

_-Nuestra-Corrigió Sasuke mientras besaba la frente de su esposa y luego hacía lo mismo en la frente de su hija _

_-Gracias al cielo no saco mi frente-Bromeó la mujer _

_-Si, hubiera sido terrible-Continuo bromeando Sasuke, aunque con su tono serio de siempre _

A sus 6 meses había desarrollado una inteligencia increíble, eso era de los 2. Sakura era todo un genio en la Academia, él era el mismo caso, anexando que su fallecido tío Itachi también había sido dotado de una gran inteligencia, tan solo bastaba recordar sus logros. 

Aun tenía en mente el día en que aceptaron esa estúpida misión…

Aquel día todavía existía la "perfección" en su vida…

_De nuevo esa maldita pesadilla, pero todo estaba bien, los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban por la ventana, las aves cantaban alegres de un nuevo día, el viento era refrescante como siempre, sin duda una perfecta mañana hasta que un llanto se escucho por toda la mansión Uchiha... _

_ -Yo iré a verla-Exclamo Sasuke Uchiha-Descansa-Deposito un beso en la frente de la mujer que dormía a su lado _

_Exactamente, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha de orbes negros, cabellera igual de negra con mechones azulados, de piel blanca, alto y atlético. Poseedor de una mirada fría y atemorizante que ningún ninja lo suficientemente inteligente quisiera ver bajo la línea sucesoria del Sharingan, un joven de ahora 20 años igual de serio y corto de palabras que siempre, el ahora ex-vengador y ex-criminal vivía de nueva cuenta en Konoha. Y eso no era todo, actualmente no solo era uno de los mejores ninjas aliados de su aldea, estaba casado con Sakura Haruno, aquella chica que un par de años atrás él mismo la habría catalogado como una chica molesta igual que el resto de sus fans(Que por cierto aun conservaba su club de admiradoras). _

_-Me parece bien-La joven pelirosa se acomodo mas entre las suaves sabanas de la cama matrimonial-Jamás olvidare tus detalles mi Sasuke-Murmuro _

_Sasuke salió de la habitación principal y encamino a una de las ultimas habitaciones del pasillo, cualquiera pensaría que seria un cuarto mas, pero no, esa habitación muy bien decorada con estrellas en las paredes, de colores pasteles en los lados y con muchos juguetes poseía el tesoro mas grande de la nueva familia...Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa bebe de 6 meses, poseía el rebelde cabello negro con mechones azulados igual que su padre, y no solo era el tono del cabello, la bebe era idéntica a su padre, una pequeña replica perfecta de el; lo único diferente en ella eran los hermosos orbes jades de su madre y por la forma de llorar, todo indicaba a heredar el mismo carácter. _

_-¿Que ocurre pequeña?-El pelinegro cargo a su hija, la pequeña dejo de llorar inmediatamente y sonrió dulcemente, si, sin duda era igual a Sakura en el carácter, un momento estaba llorando y al otro ya se estaba riendo-Hmp, tranquilízate-La pequeña froto sus ojitos y soltó un bostezo-Tu madre debe descansar- _

_Esa pequeña había cambiado radicalmente su vida, gracias a ella ya no le era tan difícil expresar sus emociones, llevaba casi dos años de casado con Sakura, ella quedo embarazada en el primer mes de matrimonio(Cosa que no sorprendió a nadie). Nada podía opacar su vida, lo tenia todo, una familia, su esposa e hija eran lo mas importante del mundo. _

_ -Deben tener hambre-Exclamo sonriente la mujer que estaba atrás de sus personas amadas _

_-Creí mencionarte que yo me encargaría de nuestra hija-Soltó Sasuke mientras abrazaba a su hija _

_ -¿Quedarme dormida allí sola? Ni de broma, prefiero pasar toda la tarde con ustedes-Sakura abrazo a Sasuke por atrás, sonrió y la pequeña al ver la cabellera de su madre también sonrió-Prefiero disfrutar todo esto para que en el futuro nunca se me olvide. Aun no comprendo como Miko puede durar casi todo el día despierta- _

_ -Eso es simple, es una Uchiha-Respondió arrogantemente orgulloso el papá-Para ella no le es imposible estar activa- _

_ Sakura solo rió, había cosas que no cambiaban en Sasuke. _

Y también, ahora que lo pensaba mucho mejor, también estaba el sueño de aquella noche, y, lo ultimo que escucho en aquel sueño…

_-¡Yo no te amo Sasuke!-Le grito la ojijade-¡Deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo! ¡No puedo amar a un traidor! En mi mente y mi corazón ya no existe ese amor, nada nos une. Te olvide hace mucho tiempo. **Te olvide hace mucho**-_

.

.

La asistente de Tsunade entró de nueva cuenta a la habitación de Sakura…

-¿Ningún cambio?-Cuestiono con preocupación Shizune

-Ninguno -Dijo seriamente Tsunade

-Naruto me ha dicho que Sasuke no tardará en visitar a Sakura-Comento Shizune-Naruto lo hizo entrar en razón pero creyó conveniente dejarlo un rato a solas-

-Más le vale al idiota de Sasuke venir a visitar a su mujer o juro que lo traigo a rastras-

.

.

-¿Lo lograste?-Pregunto insistente Ino

-Como si no conocieras a Sasuke, seguirá dolido por mucho tiempo…saldrá adelante, eso es muy seguro, nunca se ha dejado vencer y no lo hará ahora que en VERDAD tiene responsabilidades-

Hinata sonrió levemente…

-También aproveche para informar a Kakashi sensei de la situación-

-Debe estar muy preocupado-Dijo Hinata

-Así es, en la primera oportunidad que tenga vendrá a visitarla-

.

.

-Hnn ¿Quieres ver a tu madre, verdad?-La pequeña Mikoto sonreía mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojitos-Descansa un poco, hija-

.

.

-Yo debo irme, Kiba me esta esperando-

-Claro Ino-

-Naruto, yo también me voy, Kurenai-san se quedo con Minato-chan, además ella también tiene que hacerse…cargo de hijo-

-Tienes razón, yo me quedaré un poco más-

-Si-

.

.

-Lo de Sakura se ha propagado-Comentó Temari-Basta con salir unos segundos a la calle para enterarte de la situación-

-Esto debe ser problemático para Uchiha-Dijo Shikamaru

.

.

Sasuke llego al hospital…

-Habitación 652-Dijo Tsunade-Tardaste un poco, ¿No te parece?-

-Ya déjelo en paz vieja-Exclamo Naruto

-Hnn-

-A Sakura le sentará muy bien tu compañía-

-¿Ya despertó?-

-Todavía, hay que esperar un poco más-

-En vista de que Sasuke ya vino, es hora de que yo me valla-Explicó Naruto

.

.

1 semana después…

-¡¿Por qué demonios aun no despierta?-Gritaba Sasuke-¡Una maldita semana! ¡No reacciona! ¡¿Y me pide que me calme?-

-¡Hey Uchiha!-La rubia también estaba preocupada-Todo el mundo esta preocupado-

-Haga lo que sea para que reaccione-

.

.

1 semana más…

Sasuke tomaba una mano de Sakura mientras que con la otra cargaba a su hija Mikoto (La bebé estaba prácticamente recostada sobre Sakura), como deseaba que despertara y que nuevamente le mostrara aquella sonrisa. Algo en ese momento lo dejo en shock, Sakura comenzó a mover su mano…

Al fin había despertado…

-¿Sakura?-Se levanto inmediatamente de la silla y abrió la puerta-¡Tsunade! ¡Sakura despertó!-

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamo quedamente Sakura mientras abría con lentitud sus orbes jades, quiso protegerse de la luz que le lastimaba, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas-¿Qué..?-Se sorprendió al ver que "una bebé" se encontraba encima de ella-¿Quién eres?-

-Estas bien-Exclamo Sasuke

-Tú…-

-¿Sakura?-El pelinegro inmediatamente tomo a la pequeña en brazos al ver la cara de confusión de la Haruno-¿Te sientes bien?-

Sakura empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡Maldito traidor! ¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un traidor! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Maldito! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Gritaba Sakura-¡¿De quien es esa niña?-

-Es mi hija-Le contesto algo confundido el Uchiha

-¡Tú y tu hija lárgate de aquí!-Continuaba Sakura-¡¿Qué hace aquí un asesino como tú? ¡¿Ya se te olvido que eres escoria? ¡Llévate a tu mocosa! ¡No quiero verlos!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Sakura nunca había insultado a su propia hija…

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Te puedes largar con tu mocosa a otro parte! ¡Lárgate!-

-Uchiha será mejor que salgas de aquí-Ordenó Tsunade al momento de entrar

-No me iré-

-¡Obedece!-

Shizune prácticamente ayudo a Sasuke para que saliera, todo aquello era demasiado confuso…

De pronto aquellas palabras volvieron a resonar en su cabeza…

_-¡Yo no te amo Sasuke!-Le grito la ojijade-¡Deje de amarte hace mucho tiempo! ¡No puedo amar a un traidor! En mi mente y mi corazón ya no existe ese amor, nada nos une. Te olvide hace mucho tiempo. **Te olvide hace mucho**-_


	3. Un cambio radical en la familia

¡Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo jeje la fic ha dado un cambio radical :P no estoy segura si demasiado dramatico como debería pero pues así salió xDD

Titulo:Amnesia  
Autor: MikoChanXxX  
Clasificación: +13

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen(Solo la hija de los personajes son de mi invencion xDD) Este fic es sin fines de lucro n.n Uhmm y el fanfiction si es completamente mio n.n  
Genero: Romance  
Resumen: Ella ha olvidado todo lo que vivió a su lado, ¿Que pasará ahora?  
Otras Publicaciones: forowebgratis y fanfic  
Advertencias: Ninguna

"Amnesia"

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tranquilízate!-Insistía Tsunade

-¡No me quiero calmar! ¡Acabo de ver a un estúpido y maldito traidor! ¡Y además se atreve a venir en compañía de una mocosa!-Gritaba Sakura-Seguramente esa mocosa heredo el instinto de su padre, eso es lo único que puede esperarse de un Uchiha-

Tsunade le propino una bofetada a la pelirosa…

-Nunca insultes a esa bebé de la forma en que lo estas haciendo-Dijo verdaderamente furiosa la Hokage-Nunca-

-¡No me voy a callar lo que siento en este momento!-Retó la pelirosa-¡Es un traidor!-

Shizune le coloco el sedante…

-No me hagan dormir-Sakura se revolvía en su cama-Tengo que decirle sus verdades al maldito traidor-El sedante empezó a hacer efecto-Tengo que…él…solo tuvo una hija para poder vengarse-Lentamente cerraba sus ojos-Esa niña es un arma…-

Cayó profundamente dormida…

.

.

¿Qué pasaba con Sakura?

Contemplaba a su hija, parecía tener miedo, la bebé se acurrucaba más y más en su pecho…

-Todo estará bien-Le murmuro a la niña-Una Uchiha como tu no debe temer, porque siempre estaré para protegerte, no pude proteger a mis padres, al menos te protegeré a ti-

_Al fin estaban casados… _

_Un mar de hierba que nunca había visto, _

_se balancea y susurra entre colores plateados. _

_Así es el paisaje de la frontera entre realidad y sueño. _

_-Señora Uchiha- _

_¿(He llegado hasta aquí) para estar contigo? _

_¿O para ver los ojos de alguien a quien aún no conozco? _

_Avanzaré dividiendo los vientos, _

_(por este) paisaje de sueño. _

_-¿Si?-Contestó con una sonrisa _

_La alarma del despertador debe de estar a punto de sonar, ¿verdad? _

_Pero puede que lo que ocurra después también sea un sueño. _

_De todos modos, estés donde estés, las cosas preciadas no cambian. _

_-Veo que esta es una ocasión especial, por eso- _

_Mientras camino hacia el despertar, pienso que prefiero quedarme aquí. _

_Creo que es a esto a lo que llaman valor. _

_-¿Si?- _

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin. _

_(Creo... Engaño... Alivio...) _

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver... _

_En mi... _

_-Solo lo diré una vez- _

_Aquella parte de mi corazón que quise ignorar para no volver a llorar, _

_Ahora me persigue, y me impide hasta respirar. _

_La realidad a la que me aferro se marchita y se derrumba hecha pedazos. _

_-Aja- _

_Todavía no puedo ver con claridad... _

_-Te amo- _

_No importa lo tortuoso que sea el camino hasta la cima, quiero ir más allá, _

_Hasta el otro lado de este paisaje que sólo existe en el interior de una sinfonía. _

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver... _

_-Yo también- _

_Dentro del sueño, soñé que estaba soñando, _

_y parece que estoy en un laberinto irisado. _

_He de encontrar una melodía tocada por una flauta que no puede tocar escalas. _

_Aunque vea cosas tan enormes que me maree, _

_Aunque cante tan fuerte que mi garganta se reseque, _

_Llegaré a aquél mar de hierba que nunca había visto _

_Incluso si tú desapareces... _

_-Entonces puedo besarte y hacerte mía para siempre- _

_Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver... _

_(este) paisaje de sueño._

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de una brisa nocturna sin fin... _

_Sentada sobre el silencio... de un paisaje de sueño._

.

.

-Kurenai, cuida de Sakumo-Exclamo Kakashi

-Ve-Le respondió la mujer-Tu alumno te necesita-

-Shion…la sacerdotisa vino a Konoha unos días-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Ella dijo…-

_-Los recuerdos que ella tuvo alguna vez…serán borrados de su mente, aquellos 2 seres especiales con los que convivió durante un tiempo van a desaparecer de su corazón, no importa cuanto intente, no podrá recuperarlos, si le revelan parte de su pasado en el tiempo incorrecto, todo la confundirá, la llevará a la locura. Sus 2 seres especiales tendrán que resignarse a vivir sin ella, con un hueco en su corazón. Lo mejor será que esta persona reinicie su vida en donde la dejo, es lo mejor para cada uno- _

-Por lo visto, no le duro mucho eso de "decidir su propio futuro"-

-Parece ser que no-

.

.

Mansión Hyuuga…

-Esto es malo, no hay ninguna mejoría en Sakura-Exclamo Ino

-Debe ser difícil para Uchiha-Comentó Temari

-Para nosotras también-Menciono Hinata-Sakura es nuestra amiga-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

.

.

-Sasuke, déjame a tu hija-Le propuso Kakashi-Habla con Tsunade-

-Hmp-Le entregó a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente

-Sígueme por aquí, Sasuke-Indicó Shizune

-Si-

.

.

Y una vez a sola en aquel consultorio…

Bésame suavemente

Estoy durmiendo en silencio

Totalmente sola

En el hielo y la nieve

-Sasuke, tengo malas noticias-Empezó Tsunade-Es algo difícil-

Él necesitaba de respuestas en ese momento…

-Hable ya, hokage-Ordenó Sasuke

Aunque algo le decía que no querría escuchar aquellas respuestas…

-Sakura sufre de amnesia traumática, debido al golpe que recibió en batalla, despertó y le hicimos diferentes cuestiones, borró 5 años de su vida. Aun cree que tú eres un vengador. Lamento decirte esto, pero…nunca se recuperara-

¿El destino adoraba quitarle todo lo bueno de su vida? Parece que si, su hija no tenía madre…

.

.

En mi sueno llamo

Llamo tu nombre

Tú eres mi amor

-Sasuke-Murmuraba entre sueños Sakura

Aunque gritara odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas…

Su subconsciente aún le recordaba el gran amor que sentía por él…

-Sasuke-

.

.

En tus ojos

Busco por mi memoria

Perdido en vano

Tan lejos de este escenario

Sostenme suavemente

Y júrame una y otra vez

Nosotros nunca estaremos solos

-Ya veo-

-El golpe es demasiado fuerte, la amnesia depende de la gravedad de la lesión, además, hicimos otros estudios…Sakura ha quedado en un "hilo emocional" muy delgado, si en estos momentos tratáramos de hacerle recordar todo lo que vivió durante 5 años, no obtendremos buenos resultados-

Al menos haría lo posible para que estuviera bien…

-Comprendo, ¿Cuál es la mejor opción?-

-Que continúe su vida, en el punto que quedo-Contestó la ojimiel-Si no queremos dejarle secuelas, es la mejor opción-

Si tu puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente

Yo te daré mi amor

Nos embarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche

Lejos en el mar

Me encuentro ahí

Te encuentras ahí

Ámame ahora

Si te atreves

La decisión era dolorosa…

-Hágalo, conseguiré un departamento para ella, todas sus pertenencias serán enviadas-

-¿Qué hay de la hija de ambos?-

-Quiero que entienda algo, Hokage. Es la segunda vez que pierdo a mi familia…usted misma lo noto, Sakura no quiere contacto alguno con Mikoto, menos conmigo-

-Pero no sabe que es su hija-

-¿De que sirve eso? Ahora no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por su propia hija-

-Tiene derecho a saberlo-

-¿Sabe que hará Sakura? Puede que se encariñe con la bebé, a mi me prohibirá verla, me negará el contacto con nuestra hija por ser un vengador-

Bésame suavemente

Estoy durmiendo en dolor

-Es el único favor que pediré, que mi hija se quede conmigo-

-Lo haré únicamente por el bienestar de Mikoto, tienes razón, ahora Sakura "te odia", para ella sería demasiado saber que tuvo una hija contigo, y encima…que perdieron un bebé-

-Hnn-

.

.

Mikoto se removió incomoda…

-Tranquila pequeña Uchiha-Dijo Hatake mientras se levantaba del asiento, empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo, seguramente la niña estaba aburrida-Tú padre vendrá en unos momentos y se encargara de ti-

Al parecer la pequeña había comprendido, pues sonrió ligeramente…

Lo que Kakashi Hatake ignoraba es que la pequeña Mikoto Uchiha no se removía inquieta por el aburrimiento, se removía inquieta porque en su hombro izquierdo, muy cerca del cuello comenzaba a formarse "el sello maldito", idéntico al que poseía Sasuke…

Aquel sello se desvaneció rápidamente…

.

.

-Convocaré a los aldeanos en junta, a partir de mañana, nadie le dirá a Sakura que fue de su vida todo este tiempo, al menos en lo que respecta contigo-

-Hágalo-

-¿Y el matrimonio? Queda ese documento-

-Anule nuestro matrimonio-

-¿Eso quieres?-

-Hágalo-

Claro que no quería, pero ¿Qué más le quedaba?

-Comprendo-

-Me retiro, deme aviso cuando todo este en orden-

.

.

-Shizune-

-¡Oh! Kakashi, todavía estas aquí ¿Dónde esta Sakumo-chan?-Cuestiono la asistente de Tsunade

-Nuestro hijo se quedo con Kurenai, sigo esperando a Sasuke, como vez, tengo a Mikoto-

-Muy cierto, aun siguen conversando-

-¿Qué sabes de Sakura?-

-La situación es delicada, incluso Tsunade no me comento los resultados de los análisis, dice que hablara primero con Sasuke, esto no es bueno-

-Ya veo-

.

.

-Sasuke-Murmuro nuevamente la pelirosa, aun continuaba dormida

El Uchiha entró a la habitación de la Haruno…

Ella dormía pacíficamente, Sasuke se acerco a ella, acaricio su mejilla.

Y luego la beso…

-Descuida, Sakura, ya no te causare daño. Supongo que esto es lo que me merezco por haberte abandonado aquella vez, solo quiero tu bienestar, y si de eso depende que no sepas de nuestra vida juntos, aceptaré eso-Apretó levemente la mano-Solo una cosa, no me odies por ocultarte que Mikoto es nuestra hija-

Le quito el anillo de matrimonio, apretó con fuerza el pequeño objeto y salió del lugar…

.

.

-Kakashi sensei-

-¿Eh? ¿Hablaste con Tsunade?-

-Si-Le respondió-Deme a Mikoto, ¿Podría llamar a Naruto? Necesito que me ayude con algunas cosas de Sakura, las dejaremos en un departamento-

-¿Por qué harás eso?-

-Solo llame a Naruto, Tsunade les explicara después-Dijo firmemente el pelinegro-A partir de ahora, Mikoto y yo ya no tenemos motivos para ver a Sakura-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-Cuestiono confundido Kakashi-Explícate-

-Ya le dije que Tsunade se lo informara después-

.

.

-Naruto, creí que pasarías al hospital antes de regresar casa-Cuestiono Hinata mientras cargaba al pequeño Minato

-Preferí pasar antes de entrar al cuartel-explicó el rubio-No ha sucedido nada relevante-

-Entonces iremos mañana por la mañana-

-Me parece bien-

Naruto se acercó a Hinata, el pequeño Minato estiró sus bracitos e inmediatamente Naruto lo cargó, Minato empezó a reír…

.

.

Sakura se levantó alarmada…

-Sasuke-

Aquel sueño le había parecido demasiado real…

-Eso debe ser una tontería, una estupidez-Se dijo Sakura-Debí soñarlo porque lo vi con ese bebé-

Aquel sueño que le había causado impresión era porque en la imagen ella se encontraba con el Uchiha, observando con dulzura una cuna, en la que se hallaba un bebé que dormía plácidamente, ellos sonreían mientras contemplaban el bebé…

-Una tontería-

Y comenzó a llorar…

-Formó una familia-Murmuro-Tienen una hija, ¿Y yo?...no tengo nada-Cerró sus puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio-Le insistí en que se quedara, que yo podría ser feliz, pero se negó. Fui una completa idiota, niña soñadora, ¿Él? ¿Fijándose en mí?-

Rió con ironía…

-Encontró a alguien que podía ofrecerle mejores cosas que yo-

.

.

Sasuke estaba desesperado, todas aquellas ideas en su mente no lo dejaban en paz, torturándolo de una forma agobiante, demasiada desesperación.

Nunca pensó vivir una situación tan estresante.

Aunque sobre todo.

Triste.

¿Su actitud era la correcta?

¿Estaba bien lo que había "ordenado" hacer?

¿Y ahora?

-Nuestra vida cambiará de ahora en adelante-

Mikoto continuaba llorando, lo más seguro era que sentía la ausencia de su madre, eso estaba claro, la pequeña Uchiha estaba demasiado sensible, personas pensarían cosas como "¿Qué puede saber ella? Es solo una bebé", pero eso no era cierto, cualquier niño podía sentir rápidamente la ausencia de cualquiera de sus padres, un lazo tan grande que hasta el más pequeño podía sentir. Una idea cruzó su mente, al menos para que su hija dejase de llorar, recordó un método que Sakura utilizaba cuando no podía tranquilizar a Mikoto.

El abrazo canguro.

-Hnn-

Lentamente recostó a la bebé sobre su pecho, su hija era lo más puro y valioso en su vida, gracias a ella comprendía el porque no es bueno continuar con una venganza, Sasuke no deseaba por ningún motivo que Mikoto tuviera en un futuro sentimientos de venganza, se lamentaría si su hija alguna vez se dejase consumir por el odio.

Eso, en verdad que no lo soportaría.

-Tal vez esto no sea tan difícil, al menos no para cuidarte, hija-

Dicho abrazo surgió efecto, la pequeña comenzaba a dormirse…

-Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense-La mano libre de Sasuke se movía en el aire sobre la cabeza de su hija, dando a entender que quería alejar las pesadillas que pudiesen perseguir a su hija-Sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense-Ahora con las manos igualmente en el aire parecía querer acercar las cosas positivas a la cabeza de la niña-Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Debemos repetirlos 3 veces para que surja efecto-

Pero…

Sakura siempre lo decía…

_Sakura se tendría que quedar en observación puesto que acababa de tener a su hija. La noche caía y Sasuke se encontraba dormido en una silla, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba. Sakura mientras tanto, tenía a Mikoto en brazos, aun no podía creer que esa linda bebé fuera suya y de Sasuke. Siendo una bebé recién nacida, parecía tener grandes ansias de conocer el mundo, sus orbes estaban abiertos, mirando fijamente a su madre. _

_Aunque claro, como a todo bebé, el sueño comenzaba a vencerle… _

_-Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense- _

_Y después de eso… _

_La pequeña Mikoto Uchiha Haruno se quedó completamente dormida en los brazos de su madre, quien la sostenía con el "abrazo canguro"… _

_-Debemos repetirlo 3 veces para que funcione-Besó con ternura a su hija-Siempre estaré a tú lado, mi niña, te quiero mucho- _

_-¿Qué fue eso?-Cuestiono Sasuke _

_Por su tono de voz se notaba que recién despertaba, pero que claramente había escuchado a su esposa, realmente tenía curiosidad de saber porque Sakura decía eso antes que la bebé durmiera. _

_-¡Oh! ¿Eso? Mi madre solía decírmelo antes de dormir, decía que así tenía toda la certeza que solo soñara cosas hermosas- _

_-Hnn- _

_Sasuke no dijo más… _

_Aquello le había traído un recuerdo grato de su infancia. _

_Un hermoso recuerdo que sobresalía de su trágico pasado… _

Contemplo a su hija, que estaba de lo más cómoda sobre su pecho.

Desde que nació, aquellas palabras eran como su sedante para conciliar el sueño.

-Tú abuela también me decía lo mismo, cada noche antes de que yo lograra conciliar el sueño-

_Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo menor, si, su pequeño Sasuke. Ella disfrutaba tanto de la compañía de su pequeño hijo, porque estaba bien claro que Fugaku prestaba más atención a Itachi. Al contrario, ella era quien solía invertir su tiempo con Sasuke, no es que le molestara pasar tiempo con su hijo, no era eso, el problema radicaba en que Fugaku no mostraba ni una pizca de interés por Sasuke. Su hijo menor se destacaba por ser un niño dulce, sensible, tierno, y muchas veces demasiado tímido; diferente de Itachi, que mostraba una personalidad distante a esa edad, claro, aun mantenía esa aura. _

_-Mamá-Llamaba el niño _

_-¿Aun no concilias el sueño?-Pregunto Mikoto mientras le sonreía, acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su hijo-Debes descansar, mañana es tu primer día en la Academia- _

_-Es que…- _

_-Ya entendí-Dijo la matriarca del clan al comprender las palabras de su hijo-Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Pesadilla, pesadilla aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense. Pesadillas, pesadillas aléjense, sueños buenos, sueños buenos quédense- _

_-Hay que repetirlo 3 veces-Exclamo Sasuke antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir pacíficamente _

_-Para que funcione-Murmuro la madre antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo-Duerme mi niño, yo siempre estaré para protegerte- _

_¿Y de quien había aprendido Mikoto Uchiha? _

_De su amiga Haruno. _

_"Es la mejor forma en que puedes velar el descanso de tus hijos", esas habían sido sus palabras. _

-Descansa-

Besó a la niña en la frente y la depositó con suma delicadeza sobre la cuna…

.

.

La lluvia caía sobre Konoha. Sakura observaba las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana de su habitación.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

¿Por qué estaba en el hospital?

¿Y porque demonios Shizune no le decía nada?

-Comprendo muy bien, Tsunade-sama, mañana haré llegar la información-Exclamo Shizune

-Bien-Contestó la rubia-Iré a ver el estado de Sakura-

-Como diga-

-Por cierto-

-¿Si?-

-Explícale muy bien a Kakashi de esto, Sakura tendrá visitas únicamente hasta que todos hayan sido avisados, no quiero que comentarios imprudentes la perturben-

-Ok. ¿Si ella se entera…-

-Enloquecerá con seguridad, puede que esto sea demasiado drástico. Pero en algo estoy de acuerdo con el Uchiha, no me arriesgaré a terminar con el equilibrio mental de ella, Sakura es o al menos era de mentalidad fuerte, como cualquier persona siempre demostraba lo que se sentía, es lógico, pero fue el golpe lo que provocó este desequilibrio-

-Si alguien le dice algo, no sabríamos que consecuencias "mentales" provocaría en ella-Completó Shizune-Muchas personas enloquecen con este tipo de noticias "fuertes", y el que uno se entere de que tiene una familia con su peor enemigo, no es nada grato-

-Exactamente el tipo de "noticia fuerte" que deseamos evitar-

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba bajo la lluvia…

¿Acaso no merecía ser felíz?

Padres asesinados…

El resto de su Clan también estaba muerto…

Pero claro, no tenía nada que objetar…

Él también había cometido errores…

Asesinó a su hermano…

En innumerables ocasiones causo dolor a sus amigos…

A la aldea en que nació…

Hiso sufrir a Sakura…

Bien decían, que los errores cometidos se pagaban en el mismo lugar donde los cometiste…

Había perdido un hijo…

Su mujer no recordaba nada de su vida junto a él, menos a su hija, y para colmo de males, ahora ella lo odiaba infinitamente…

Trató de formar una familia que también había sido destruida…

Su pecho estaba vacío…

Roto…

Grandes deseos de explotar por la tristeza acumulada en tanto tiempo…

Le faltaba alguien muy importante…

-¡SAKURA!-


	4. Comprensión

Hola, he cometido un gran error xD elimine el cap porque no correspondía con el fic :P gomen jajaja aquí es cuando notamos lo despistada que soy jajajaja

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

.

.

Escondió sus lágrimas en medio de la lluvia…

Lágrimas significativas del dolor que ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar…

Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo…

No debía mostrarse débil…

Pero era inevitable…

Finalmente Sasuke Uchiha se sentía devastado del alma…

Finalmente le valía muy poco que vieran su sufrimiento…

Su corazón estaba destrozado…

-¡SAKURA!-

Necesitaba desahogarse…

No soportaba volver a sentir tristeza…

Siempre juro no volver a amar…

Para no sentir dolor cuando aquello nuevo que se convirtió valioso e indispensable se perdiera…

Ese era el motivo por el que siempre se apartaba de las personas…

Para no crear lazos…

Para que no doliera cuando los lazos se rompieran…

¿De que valía su regreso si Sakura lo odiaba?

Nuevamente en aquel túnel negro aparecía una luz…

Su hija…

El único pilar…

La única persona por la que valía luchar…

El recuerdo…

De lo que no pudo ser…

Parecía una broma del destino, ni aquel potente grito bastaba para calmarlo, al contrario, su desesperación iba en aumento. Lo que ahora necesitaba eran fuerzas suficientes, ¿Cómo rayos se haría cargo de su hija? ¿De que manera continuar su vida? Se recostó en el suelo mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua mojaban su rostro. ¿Cuándo se alejaría el dolor y la tristeza?

Una pregunta sin respuesta.

-Justo ahora debo verme sumamente patético-

Lanzó una carcajada.

-Soy débil y muy idiota, hoy no tomé ninguna decisión provechosa para mí-

La lluvia continuaba.

.

.

-Yo…Siento mucho que mi premonición haya sido cierta-Se disculpó Shion

-No tiene que ver contigo-Comentaron Moegui y Konohamaru-El incidente de Sakura ocurriría aunque no lo predijeras-

-De todas formas, uno de mis deberes como sacerdotisa es evitar que cosas malas sucedan-

-El de nosotros como ninjas es el mismo-Respondió Konohamaru-Y Sakura fue herida por unos estúpidos renegados-

.

.

-Veo que continuas despierta-Le comentó Tsunade

-Estoy un poco aturdida-Respondió Sakura-Tengo amnesia-

-¿Lo dedujiste?-

-Si, ya lo sospechaba pocos minutos después de haber despertado, además, he tratado de recordar que es lo que me ha sucedido pero todos mis recuerdos están revueltos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, pondré mi esfuerzo y espero recuperar mi vida en poco tiempo, supongo que tendré de adaptarme a ciertos cambios-Continuó diciendo Sakura-¿Qué hacía Sasuke en está habitación?-

-Él te trajo al hospital después del ataque que sufriste, además, estuvo pendiente de ti durante todo el tiempo que duraste inconsciente-

-Eso no es muy propio de él-Comentó la ojijade-¿Por qué un idiota de su categoría se atrevería a ayudar a alguien como yo? Desde niños siempre me considero como una molestia-

-Debes medir tus palabras, niña. Ya te lo he dicho, hay cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir-

-Lo dudo-

Tsunade abrió la boca para decirle toda la verdad, pero se detuvo, Sasuke le había pedido que callara. Volvió a cerrar sus labio, además, no es como si deseara que su alumna se volviese "loca".

-¿Qué hay de esa niña?-

-¿Te refieres a Mikoto-chan?-Tsunade tenía la esperanza de que Sakura ya amara a esa niña sin saber quien era- Es una niña adorable, tiene 6 meses y todo indica que será un genio-

-No me interesa como sea esa niña-Bufó Sakura-Solo tenía cierta curiosidad porque noté que Sasuke la cargaba-

-Será mejor que cierres la boca, solo la estas abriendo para decir estupideces-

Pero Sakura tenía que hacerse a la idea de no formar ningún vínculo con esa niña, la madre de esa niña le había arrebatado a Sasuke. Lo curioso era que ella estaba celosa de si misma.

.

.

La tenue luz que reflejaba la lámpara que reposaba sobre el buro de la habitación hacía que las estrellitas dibujadas en la pared, resaltaran más. Mikoto una vez más se removió inquieta entre las sábanas de su cuna, el sello apareció en su cuello.

.

.

-No me siento bien-Murmuro el Uchiha mientras cerraba los ojos y continuaba dejando que la lluvia lo majara

-Uchiha, es natural que te sientas de esa forma, solo a ti se te ocurre recostarte en el jardín en medio de la lluvia-

Quienes habían llegado al Barrio Uchiha eran Temari y Shikamaru.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

.

.

-¿Quién era?-Cuestionó Neji al ver como Tenten cerraba la puerta de la mansión

-Shizune-Le respondió la castaña-Mañana tenemos reunión con la Hokage, quiere hablar de algo muy importante-

-¿Quiénes estarán presentes?-

-Todos los aldeanos-

-¿Para que?-

-Shizune solo me dijo que tiene que ver con Sakura-

.

.

-Mañana iremos con la Hokage-Anunció Ino

.

.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-Indagó Naruto-¿Sakura-chan está bien?-

-Si-Le contestó su antiguo maestro-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Pase-

-Yo me llevaré a Minato-chan para que duerma-Informó Hinata-Permiso-

-De hecho, es preferible que tú también escuches esto-

.

.

Horas más tarde…

_La decisión era dolorosa… _

_-Hágalo, conseguiré un departamento para ella, todas sus pertenencias serán enviadas- _

_-¿Qué hay de la hija de ambos?- _

_-Quiero que entienda algo, Hokage. Es la segunda vez que pierdo a mi familia…usted misma lo noto, Sakura no quiere contacto alguno con Mikoto, menos conmigo- _

_-Pero no sabe que es su hija- _

_-¿De que sirve eso? Ahora no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por su propia hija- _

_-Tiene derecho a saberlo- _

_-¿Sabe que hará Sakura? Puede que se encariñe con la bebé, a mi me prohibirá verla, me negará el contacto con nuestra hija por ser un vengador- _

_-Es el único favor que pediré, que mi hija se quede conmigo- _

_ -Lo haré únicamente por el bienestar de Mikoto, tienes razón, ahora Sakura "te odia", para ella sería demasiado saber que tuvo una hija contigo, y encima…que perdieron un bebé-_

_-Hnn- _

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió-Exclamo Temari-Ahora entiendo porque te encontramos de esa manera, sinceramente siento mucho lo que estas pasando-

-Sabes muy bien que no somos amigos-Prosiguió Shikamaru-Pero cuentas incondicionalmente con nuestro apoyo-

-Yo podría ayudarte un poco en lo que respecta a Mikoto-

-Hnn-

Eso significaba un "gracias".

.

.

-¡Demonios!-Exclamo totalmente furioso el rubio-¿Sasuke decidió todo eso?-

-Así es-Afirmó el peliplata-Tsunade ha obedecido sus peticiones-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará con Mikoto-chan?-Pregunto preocupado el rubio-La van a alejar de Sakura-

-Naruto, si ella se comporta así con Sasuke, ¿Cómo crees que se ponga cuando sepa que tuvo una hija con él? No podrá soportarlo, además, si ella decidiera hacerse cargo de la bebé, lo más seguro es que le pida a Sasuke que se aleje-

-¿Cree que sea capaz de eso?-

-Sin duda alguna eso sucedería-Comento Kakashi-No soporta su presencia, seguramente pensaría que Sasuke es una mala influencia para la niña-

-Ahora que lo dice, tiene mucha razón. Mikoto-chan necesita vivir con una persona que la quiera, y Sakura no puede ser "aquella persona" si no recuerda a su propia hija-El rubio suspiró-No estoy muy convencido con estas decisiones, pero Sasuke pensó que era lo mejor-

-Lo hiso con tal de no hacer sufrir a Sakura por su presencia, ¿Quién lo diría?-

-Uchiha Sasuke pensando en Sakura antes que en él mismo-Naruto sonrió con melancolía-La cosas ahora si darán un cambio drástico-

Kakashi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la residencia.

-¿Y el matrimonio?-

-Totalmente anulado. Desde mañana vuelve a ser una Haruno-

-Regreso al hospital, me gustaría estar más al pendiente por si hay algo nuevo-

-¿Será posible que otra cosa pueda ocurrir?-

-Quien sabe-

-Por cierto, Kakashi sensei-Agregó el Uzumaki

-¿Qué?-

-Se que Gaara le solicitó a Shion que fuera la sacerdotisa del nuevo Templo de Sunagakure No Sato-Comentó-¿Alguien de Konoha la escoltará?-

-Para nada, Kankuro vendrá a Konoha y la escoltará hasta Suna-

.

.

Puerta principal de Konoha…

En la neblina de aquella entrada a Konoha se divisaban 2 siluetas humanas que caminaban con mucha tranquilidad hacia la aldea. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas que visitaban Konoha a esas alturas de la noche? ¿Serían buenas o malas noticias?

-¡Identifíquense inmediatamente!-Ordenaron los ninjas a cargo de la vigilancia

-Karin-

-Hozuki Suigetsu-Se presentó el ex compañero de Sasuke

-¿Y ese niño?-Cuestiono el vigilante al ver a un pequeño pelinegro de 6 años que dormía entre los brazos de la pelirroja-¿Quién es?-

-Su nombre es Hiryū Uchiha-Respondió Karin-¿Quedo claro?-

Los ninjas de la hoja se miraron con confusión al obtener tal respuesta…

-¿Qué es lo que buscan en Konoha? ¿Y como es que ese niño lleva el apellido Uchiha?-

-Hablar con Uchiha Sasuke, este niño es su sobrino-

¡¿Qué? Los vigilantes no podían creerlo. Pero…si ese niño era sobrino de Sasuke, eso significaba que el padre del pequeño era…

-Es hijo Uchiha Itachi-Confirmó Suigetsu

Si los ninjas estaban confundidos con las primeras palabras de Suigetsu y Karin, ahora lo estaba más. ¿Itachi Uchiha había tenido un hijo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué mujer en su "sano juicio" había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para meterse con un asesino y miembro de Akatsuki?

-Pero antes de hablar con Uchiha-Comenzó a hablar Karin-Debemos hablar con la quinta Hokage-

- ¿Tsunade-sama? Ella se encuentra en el hospital, allí la pueden encontrar-

-Bien-

.

.

-Uchiha, mañana te diré la ubicación de ese departamento y vendré junto con Temari para que llevemos las pertenencias-

-¿Naruto ya sabe de esto?-Indagó la esposa de Shikamaru

-No-

-Debe saberlo cuanto antes, o después será problemático si se le ocurre hablar más de la cuenta-

-Hmp, hablaré con Naruto-

-En ese caso, nos retiramos-

.

.

-¿Te importaría informar a tú familia sobre esto?-Indagó la Hokage

-Para nada, Tsunade-sama, informaré a mi Clan sobre lo sucedido para que no mencionen nada al respecto-Esas fueron las palabras de Hanabi Hyuuga-¿Alguna otra cosa que haya omitido?-

-No, puedes retirarte-

La hermana menor de Hinata se encontraba trabajando en el hospital de la aldea, aunque además de eso era jounin.

-¿Shizune están encargándose de informar a los Clanes?-Cuestiono la castaña, la Hokage le respondió con un asentimiento-¿Y a los aldeanos? Lo pregunto porque de nada sirve informar a los Clanes si de todas formas las demás personas van a cometer el error de hablar frente a Sakura sobre su vida con Uchiha Sasuke-

-Para eso tendrán mañana una reunión conmigo-

Hanabi sonrió ante la respuesta de la Senju. Era normal que Tsunade tomará tanta precaución, después de todo Sakura era la alumna favorita de la Hokage. Si hubiese sido otro ninja, lo más seguro es que ese problema se lo tomarían con más ligereza.

.

.

-Descansa ya, Ino-Sugirió el castaño líder de los Inuzuka-De nada sirve que te quedes despierta por la preocupación, y menos si tomamos en cuenta que mañana visitaras a tú amiga Sakura-

-Supongo que tiene razón-

-Los gemelos están durmiendo, deberías aprovechar eso porque cuando lloran…sin duda sacan a relucir que heredaron tus pulmones-

Ino miró a su marido de mala manera por la "broma pesada".

.

.

Los sollozos del pequeño que Karin cargaba entre sus brazos se estaban volviendo más fuertes…

-Las pesadillas han vuelto-Exclamo Suigetsu

-Es normal, lo que vivió es traumatizante-Le contestó Karin-Su tío sabrá como lidiar con esto-

-¿Crees que Sasuke haya tenido esas pesadillas?-

-Por supuesto, no lo dudo. Sasuke vio morir a todo los de su Clan, al igual que Hiryū vio como herían a su madre-Respondió la pelirroja-Es una lastima que no hayamos podido salvarla-

.

.


	5. Hiryû Uchiha

Lamento mi retraso con la publicación de los capitulos, pero todo tiene una explicación U.U "muchas tareas en la prepa", en fin, estoy a 2 semanitas de terminar la prepa, y a partir de eso ya tendré 3 meses totalmente libres para actualizar n.n jejeje.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero este fic es mío**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No soy pequeño, deje de ser pequeño hace mucho-Se quejó Hiryû-Tengo 6 años-

Hiryû detestaba que le dijeran "pequeño".

-Claro, reconozco mi error-Dijo con una sonrisa la ojijade-Mi nombre es Sakura, ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Hiryû-Respondió el niño-Mamá decía que "dragón de fuego" era el nombre correcto para mí-

Sakura sonrió ante la actitud del niño, por lo visto era muy amigable con todo el mundo.

-Pues no dudo de la palabra de tú madre-Le menciono la ojijade-¿Cómo se llama tú madre?-

-Kokone, sacerdotisa principal del templo Tsuki No Hana-

-Un puesto bastante importante. Pero, ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No debes andar merodeando por allí sin la supervisión de un adulto-

-Eso lo sé bien, pero me estaba aburriendo-El niño hiso una mueca graciosa

-Aburrido o no, debes regresar, seguramente tus padres, la persona o personas que te acompañan deben estar preocupados, no creo que les haga mucha gracias saber que te has alejado tan solo por andar merodeando-Advirtió la mujer-Yo me angustiaría-

Hiryû clavó su mirada en el suelo, la tristeza volvió, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

-Ellos…ellos murieron-

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente, ¡Fantástico! Le había traído recuerdos al niño.

-Disculpa-

-No-El infante sonrió débilmente, dándose ánimos a si mismo-Debo ser fuerte-

Admirable.

.

.

Templo Tsuki No Hana…

Aquel recinto se encontraba destruido casi en su totalidad, varias cortinas de las grandes ventanas aun tenían pequeñas llamas de fuego consumiéndolas poco a poco, muchas cosas tiradas, parecía que en el lugar se había llevado a cabo una especie de guerra o algo por el estilo.

-Lord Kaito, lamento interrumpirlo, pero traigo malas noticias-Exclamo un sujeto-El escuadrón que enviamos no logró el objetivo-

La disculpa iba dirigida a un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos de un azul intenso.

-¿Por qué?-

-B…Bueno, emboscamos a la sacerdotisa, pero unos estúpidos se entrometieron y se los llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que logramos fue herir de muerte a la sacerdotisa-

-No debemos preocuparnos, si Kokone les revelo quien era el padre de Hiryû, entonces seguro que están en la aldea de la hoja, allí reside el único pariente Uchiha que le queda al mocoso-

-¿Quiere que ataquemos la aldea?-

-No, de hecho, debo felicitarlos, ese era mi objetivo-El ojiazul sonrió-Lo que estoy buscando está en ese lugar-

-No entiendo muy bien, creí que el Sharingan desarrollado por ese niño era lo esencial-

-El chakra de las sacerdotisas de este templo es poderoso, y, en combinación con la línea sucesoria de los Uchiha, da paso a un nuevo Sharingan, también ocurre algo muy especial-

-¿A que se refiere con especial?-

-El Sharingan se activa desde el nacimiento del Uchiha, saber esto fue muy fácil-Kaito se sentó en la orilla de la ventana-Las sacerdotisas tienen la costumbre de hacer documentos sobre cada hecho inédito que ocurre en el templo, sin embargo, hay alguien que posee un poder más fuerte que ese niño, y todo es gracias a Orochimaru-

-¿Se refiere a Uchiha Sasuke?-

-No-

.

.

Hinata se revolvió entre las sábanas azules de la cama matrimonial, escuchaba leves ruidos que se daban en esa misma habitación, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente despertó, analizó los rincones del lugar para buscar la fuente del "ruido", contemplo con detenimiento como Naruto se terminaba de colocar el chaleco que conformaba el uniforme ninja. Guardó silencio.

-Lamento haberte despertado-Se disculpo Naruto

-¿Iras al hospital para decirle todo?-

-No puedo quedarme callado-Se sinceró el rubio

-¿Y también le dirás que acaba de perder un bebé?-Indagó la Hyuuga-Con todo lo sucedido en la misión, no dudará en que Sasuke tuvo la culpa, solo lograras que lo odie más-

.

.

-Ya he vu…-Shizune no alcanzó a completar su frase-¿Qué hace este niño contigo?-Indagó un poco sorprendida la asistente-Él debería estar con la Hokage-

Hiryû miró con extrañeza a la mujer de cabello negro, ya antes la había visto, en el despacho de la Quinta Hokage.

-Lo siento mucho, Shizune-san, no fue mi intención desobedecer las reglas-Se disculpo el sobrino de Sasuke-Regresaré con mis tutores-

-Vamos, calma un poco esos nervios, Shizune-Comentó la ojijade-Solo es un niño que se aburrió de estar sentado y prefirió dar una vuelta por este hospital, no ha pasado nada malo, y, ¿Por qué debe estar con la Hokage?-

-Es Uchiha Hiryû, el sobrino de Sasuke. Sus tutores son Hozuki Suigetsu y Karin-

Ahora la que no podía articular palabra alguna era Sakura. ¿Ese niño era el sobrino de Sasuke? ¿No bromeaba? Uhmm, bueno, aunque ahora que observaba con detenimiento a Hiryû, se parecía un poco a Sasuke, no tanto como una replica del vengador, pero si poseía la suficiente similitud física para ser reconocido como un Uchiha.

-¿Un Uchiha?-Cuestiono la pelirosa

Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, Karin y Suigetsu hicieron acto de presencia acompañados por la Quinta Hokage.

- Hiryû-Llamaron Suigetsu y Karin-Vámonos, debemos llevarte con tú tío-

-Al menos deberían explicarme-Comentó la Haruno-¿No les parece?-

-Sakura-Esta vez fue la Hokage quien captó su atención-Tú misma te has empeñado en no saber cosas que estén relacionadas con Uchiha Sasuke, por lo tanto, no se te explicará nada relacionado con este niño-

.

.

Todos los objetos de Sakura estaban guardados en una serie de cajas, Sasuke no había logrado conciliar el sueño ni un minuto, así que decidió aprovechar aquel insomnio en "la mudanza" de Sakura. De cierta forma se le hacía increíble, nunca se llegó imaginar que su relación terminara tan pronto, en realidad, el creía que su matrimonio con Sakura iba a durar "toda la vida", cualquiera creería que esa no era la manera de pensar de Sasuke, pero si lo era.

Lo único que quedaba de su matrimonio eran las fotografías.

-¿Y esta fotografía?-Observó claramente la imagen impresa-Hmp, ese día…-

_En cuanto llegó a Konoha, Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en realizar la "bienvenida" en el Ichiraku, porque según el rubio, "Un festejo no es festejo si no hay Ramen de por medio". Habían pasado horas y horas conversando, nuevamente como un equipo._

_Kakashi, el sensei que los había entrenado lo mejor posible, aunque siempre llegara tarde a todas partes diciendo excusas sin sentido._

_Naruto, no dándose por vencido y así dándoles energías a todos para seguir esforzándose, claro, aunque soltara idioteces de vez en cuando._

_Sasuke y Sakura, estos últimos 2…_

_-Esos idiotas me la pagaran-Murmuro Sakura-Los odio-_

_Kakashi y Naruto habían tenido la grandiosa idea de dejarlos solos._

_-Estúpidos-Volvió a murmurar la ojijade_

_El Uchiha no dudo ni un segundo en mirar a su otra vez compañera, porque dudaba que ellos llegaran a los términos de amistad, y eso lo demostraba en el "amable" puñetazo con el que la Haruno lo había recibido, aunque claro, no es como si toda la aldea lo hubiera recibido con buenos ojos._

_-¿Puedo saber porque te molesta tanto que nos hayan dejado solos? –Cuestiono el pelinegro-Se que no es de tú agrado el que yo este de vuelta-_

_-Me voy-_

_La pelirosa se levanto de su asiento, evitó a toda costa tener contacto visual con el ex-vengador, se despidió cordialmente del dueño del local y sin más, comenzó a correr, quería estar lejos del Uchiha, y que mejor que corriendo._

Mikoto despertó…

_Agradecía que los hechos se dieran de tal forma, porque todo lo encaminó en términos amorosos al lado de Sakura._

.

.

-Vayan al Barrio Uchiha, y por favor, sean cuidadosos cuando le cuenten todo a Sasuke-

-Si, si, como usted diga-Respondió en un tono de aburrimiento Karin-No me interesa entablar una larga conversación con Sasuke-

-Esa es tú decisión, niña, mi furia caerá sobre ti si no acatas la pequeña orden que te di-Especificó la rubia-Si esta situación llegara a complicarse nos veríamos en la necesidad de contar ese pasado, pero hasta que eso suceda, todos guardaremos silencio-

.

.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, al parecer tendría muchas visitas a partir de hoy, sentía gran alegría al saber que las personas se preocupaban por ella, eso era algo positivo, sus conocidos podrían ayudarla a restaurar su vida, necesitaba recordar muchas cosas, o como mínimo, tener conocimiento de todo lo sucedido en ese lapso ahora perdido.

-¡Buenos días!-

Sakura conocía a la perfección la femenina voz que le saludaba, suspiró y en su cara se delineó una tenue sonrisa con la cual recibiría a esa persona.

-No esperaba que fueses la primera amiga en visitarme-

Ino entró con un gran ramo de flores, claramente estaba formado por una extensa variedad, aun así, lo que mas destacaban eran los geranios e iris.

-Pues ya lo ves, frentesota, no te puedes librar de mí tan fácil-

Detrás de Ino iban los gemelos Inoichi y Kenshi.

-Y…¿Ellos quienes son?-Atinó a preguntar la Haruno-¿Por qué vienes con ellos?-

- Inoichi-La rubia señaló al niño que más se le parecía-Y Kenshi-El niño que sin duda era una replica andante del Inuzuka-Son mis hijos-Respondió con tranquilidad la rubia mientras colocaba el ramo de flores en la mesa que quedaba al lado del ventanal-Niños, saluden-

-¡Buenos días Sakura-san!-Saludaron al mismo tiempo-Esperamos que se recupere pronto-

-¡¿Tus hijos?-Indagó con sorpresa la mujer de ojos verdes-¡¿Tuyos? ¡¿Es broma?-

-¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?-Contraatacó la rubia-Soy honesta, es distinto-

_-Buenas noches, Kakashi sensei-_

_-Debemos hablar sobre tú amiga-_

-¿Y el padre?-Interrogó la pelirosa

-¿No adivinas?-

De lo poco o "mucho" que recordaba, Ino estaba más que loca por Sai, por lo tanto, pensar en él, sonaba bastante lógico para ella.

-¿Sai?-

Los niños simplemente se rieron ante la respuesta de su "tía" Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo casi "asustada" la rubia-¡¿Cómo piensas semejante tontería!-

-Pero a ti te gustaba-

-Eso fue un enamoramiento de cualquier adolescente, nada de relevancia, te lo aseguro-Se explicó la Yamanaka-De todas formas nunca me hiso caso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Obsérvalos detenidamente-Aconsejó la Yamanaka

Sakura analizó con detenimiento las características físicas de los niños: Inoichi, su cabellera era corta de color rubio y sus pupilas eran de azul cielo, algo típico en la familia Yamanaka; Kenshi por otra parte era castaño, sus pupilas eran de color negro.

-¡Oh!-Acabando todo aquel "complejo análisis" cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante que los 2 niños compartían-Esas marcas rojas en la cara…las conozco-

Ino sonrió, ¡Vaya! Al fin su amiga se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Con Inuzuka? ¡Kyaaaa!-

.

.

Shizune había seguido a Tsunade-sama hasta la oficina, más sin embargo, la inesperada sorpresa de la asistente no radicó en encontrarla conversando con Suigetsu y Karin(Los cuales ya brillaban por su ausencia), más bien, fue el hecho de encontrar a la Hokage llorando, se acercó lentamente y fue allí donde observo que la Senju sostenía una foto de Dan Katō (Tío de Shizune).

-¿Qué quieres?-Indagó la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Te deje indicaciones, ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a Sakura?-

-Lady Tsunade, lo sé-Llamó Shizune-Simplemente venía a decirle que considero correcto detener aquel comunicado sobre el caso de Sakura-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Está en primer lugar el hecho de que Sasuke sigue siendo del desagrado de muchos, esas mismas personas seguramente no tendrán interés alguno en afectar a Sakura-chan diciéndole que estuvo casada con Sasuke, y menos que tienen una hija, estimo a Sakura, pero también considero que no debemos ahogarnos en un vaso de agua-

-Tienes toda la razón-Añadió Senju-Las amistades más cercanas han sido informadas, tomaré tú propuesta-

-Lady, acaba de descubrir algo muy importante, ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

A la Senju no le quedaba de otra más que responder.

-¿Y tiene que ver con el bebé que tuvo con mi tío Dan?-

.

.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-

-No soy pequeño, deje de ser pequeño hace mucho-Se quejó Hiryû-Tengo 6 años-

Hiryû detestaba que le dijeran "pequeño".

-Claro, reconozco mi error-Dijo con una sonrisa la ojijade-Mi nombre es Sakura, ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Hiryû-Respondió el niño-Mamá decía que "dragón de fuego" era el nombre correcto para mí-

Sakura sonrió ante la actitud del niño, por lo visto era muy amigable con todo el mundo.

-Pues no dudo de la palabra de tú madre-Le menciono la ojijade-¿Cómo se llama tú madre?-

-Kokone, sacerdotisa principal del templo Tsuki No Hana-

-Un puesto bastante importante. Pero, ahora que lo pienso…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No debes andar merodeando por allí sin la supervisión de un adulto-

-Eso lo sé bien, pero me estaba aburriendo-El niño hiso una mueca graciosa

-Aburrido o no, debes regresar, seguramente tus padres, la persona o personas que te acompañan deben estar preocupados, no creo que les haga mucha gracias saber que te has alejado tan solo por andar merodeando-Advirtió la mujer-Yo me angustiaría-

Hiryû clavó su mirada en el suelo, la tristeza volvió, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos.

-Ellos…ellos murieron-

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente, ¡Fantástico! Le había traído recuerdos al niño.

-Disculpa-

-No-El infante sonrió débilmente, dándose ánimos a si mismo-Debo ser fuerte-

Admirable.

.

.

Templo Tsuki No Hana…

Aquel recinto se encontraba destruido casi en su totalidad, varias cortinas de las grandes ventanas aun tenían pequeñas llamas de fuego consumiéndolas poco a poco, muchas cosas tiradas, parecía que en el lugar se había llevado a cabo una especie de guerra o algo por el estilo.

-Lord Kaito, lamento interrumpirlo, pero traigo malas noticias-Exclamo un sujeto-El escuadrón que enviamos no logró el objetivo-

La disculpa iba dirigida a un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos de un azul intenso.

-¿Por qué?-

-B…Bueno, emboscamos a la sacerdotisa, pero unos estúpidos se entrometieron y se los llevaron, no pudimos hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que logramos fue herir de muerte a la sacerdotisa-

-No debemos preocuparnos, si Kokone les revelo quien era el padre de Hiryû, entonces seguro que están en la aldea de la hoja, allí reside el único pariente Uchiha que le queda al mocoso-

-¿Quiere que ataquemos la aldea?-

-No, de hecho, debo felicitarlos, ese era mi objetivo-El ojiazul sonrió-Lo que estoy buscando está en ese lugar-

-No entiendo muy bien, creí que el Sharingan desarrollado por ese niño era lo esencial-

-El chakra de las sacerdotisas de este templo es poderoso, y, en combinación con la línea sucesoria de los Uchiha, da paso a un nuevo Sharingan, también ocurre algo muy especial-

-¿A que se refiere con especial?-

-El Sharingan se activa desde el nacimiento del Uchiha, saber esto fue muy fácil-Kaito se sentó en la orilla de la ventana-Las sacerdotisas tienen la costumbre de hacer documentos sobre cada hecho inédito que ocurre en el templo, sin embargo, hay alguien que posee un poder más fuerte que ese niño, y todo es gracias a Orochimaru-

-¿Se refiere a Uchiha Sasuke?-

-No-

.

.

Hinata se revolvió entre las sábanas azules de la cama matrimonial, escuchaba leves ruidos que se daban en esa misma habitación, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente despertó, analizó los rincones del lugar para buscar la fuente del "ruido", contemplo con detenimiento como Naruto se terminaba de colocar el chaleco que conformaba el uniforme ninja. Guardó silencio.

-Lamento haberte despertado-Se disculpo Naruto

-¿Iras al hospital para decirle todo?-

-No puedo quedarme callado-Se sinceró el rubio

-¿Y también le dirás que acaba de perder un bebé?-Indagó la Hyuuga-Con todo lo sucedido en la misión, no dudará en que Sasuke tuvo la culpa, solo lograras que lo odie más-

.

.

-Ya he vu…-Shizune no alcanzó a completar su frase-¿Qué hace este niño contigo?-Indagó un poco sorprendida la asistente-Él debería estar con la Hokage-

Hiryû miró con extrañeza a la mujer de cabello negro, ya antes la había visto, en el despacho de la Quinta Hokage.

-Lo siento mucho, Shizune-san, no fue mi intención desobedecer las reglas-Se disculpo el sobrino de Sasuke-Regresaré con mis tutores-

-Vamos, calma un poco esos nervios, Shizune-Comentó la ojijade-Solo es un niño que se aburrió de estar sentado y prefirió dar una vuelta por este hospital, no ha pasado nada malo, y, ¿Por qué debe estar con la Hokage?-

-Es Uchiha Hiryû, el sobrino de Sasuke. Sus tutores son Hozuki Suigetsu y Karin-

Ahora la que no podía articular palabra alguna era Sakura. ¿Ese niño era el sobrino de Sasuke? ¿No bromeaba? Uhmm, bueno, aunque ahora que observaba con detenimiento a Hiryû, se parecía un poco a Sasuke, no tanto como una replica del vengador, pero si poseía la suficiente similitud física para ser reconocido como un Uchiha.

-¿Un Uchiha?-Cuestiono la pelirosa

Y antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, Karin y Suigetsu hicieron acto de presencia acompañados por la Quinta Hokage.

- Hiryû-Llamaron Suigetsu y Karin-Vámonos, debemos llevarte con tú tío-

-Al menos deberían explicarme-Comentó la Haruno-¿No les parece?-

-Sakura-Esta vez fue la Hokage quien captó su atención-Tú misma te has empeñado en no saber cosas que estén relacionadas con Uchiha Sasuke, por lo tanto, no se te explicará nada relacionado con este niño-

.

.

Todos los objetos de Sakura estaban guardados en una serie de cajas, Sasuke no había logrado conciliar el sueño ni un minuto, así que decidió aprovechar aquel insomnio en "la mudanza" de Sakura. De cierta forma se le hacía increíble, nunca se llegó imaginar que su relación terminara tan pronto, en realidad, el creía que su matrimonio con Sakura iba a durar "toda la vida", cualquiera creería que esa no era la manera de pensar de Sasuke, pero si lo era.

Lo único que quedaba de su matrimonio eran las fotografías.

-¿Y esta fotografía?-Observó claramente la imagen impresa-Hmp, ese día…-

_En cuanto llegó a Konoha, Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en realizar la "bienvenida" en el Ichiraku, porque según el rubio, "Un festejo no es festejo si no hay Ramen de por medio". Habían pasado horas y horas conversando, nuevamente como un equipo._

_Kakashi, el sensei que los había entrenado lo mejor posible, aunque siempre llegara tarde a todas partes diciendo excusas sin sentido._

_Naruto, no dándose por vencido y así dándoles energías a todos para seguir esforzándose, claro, aunque soltara idioteces de vez en cuando._

_Sasuke y Sakura, estos últimos 2…_

_-Esos idiotas me la pagaran-Murmuro Sakura-Los odio-_

_Kakashi y Naruto habían tenido la grandiosa idea de dejarlos solos._

_-Estúpidos-Volvió a murmurar la ojijade_

_El Uchiha no dudo ni un segundo en mirar a su otra vez compañera, porque dudaba que ellos llegaran a los términos de amistad, y eso lo demostraba en el "amable" puñetazo con el que la Haruno lo había recibido, aunque claro, no es como si toda la aldea lo hubiera recibido con buenos ojos._

_-¿Puedo saber porque te molesta tanto que nos hayan dejado solos? –Cuestiono el pelinegro-Se que no es de tú agrado el que yo este de vuelta-_

_-Me voy-_

_La pelirosa se levanto de su asiento, evitó a toda costa tener contacto visual con el ex-vengador, se despidió cordialmente del dueño del local y sin más, comenzó a correr, quería estar lejos del Uchiha, y que mejor que corriendo._

Mikoto despertó…

_Agradecía que los hechos se dieran de tal forma, porque todo lo encaminó en términos amorosos al lado de Sakura._

.

.

-Vayan al Barrio Uchiha, y por favor, sean cuidadosos cuando le cuenten todo a Sasuke-

-Si, si, como usted diga-Respondió en un tono de aburrimiento Karin-No me interesa entablar una larga conversación con Sasuke-

-Esa es tú decisión, niña, mi furia caerá sobre ti si no acatas la pequeña orden que te di-Especificó la rubia-Si esta situación llegara a complicarse nos veríamos en la necesidad de contar ese pasado, pero hasta que eso suceda, todos guardaremos silencio-

.

.

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, al parecer tendría muchas visitas a partir de hoy, sentía gran alegría al saber que las personas se preocupaban por ella, eso era algo positivo, sus conocidos podrían ayudarla a restaurar su vida, necesitaba recordar muchas cosas, o como mínimo, tener conocimiento de todo lo sucedido en ese lapso ahora perdido.

-¡Buenos días!-

Sakura conocía a la perfección la femenina voz que le saludaba, suspiró y en su cara se delineó una tenue sonrisa con la cual recibiría a esa persona.

-No esperaba que fueses la primera amiga en visitarme-

Ino entró con un gran ramo de flores, claramente estaba formado por una extensa variedad, aun así, lo que mas destacaban eran los geranios e iris.

-Pues ya lo ves, frentesota, no te puedes librar de mí tan fácil-

Detrás de Ino iban los gemelos Inoichi y Kenshi.

-Y…¿Ellos quienes son?-Atinó a preguntar la Haruno-¿Por qué vienes con ellos?-

- Inoichi-La rubia señaló al niño que más se le parecía-Y Kenshi-El niño que sin duda era una replica andante del Inuzuka-Son mis hijos-Respondió con tranquilidad la rubia mientras colocaba el ramo de flores en la mesa que quedaba al lado del ventanal-Niños, saluden-

-¡Buenos días Sakura-san!-Saludaron al mismo tiempo-Esperamos que se recupere pronto-

-¡¿Tus hijos?-Indagó con sorpresa la mujer de ojos verdes-¡¿Tuyos? ¡¿Es broma?-

-¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?-Contraatacó la rubia-Soy honesta, es distinto-

_-Buenas noches, Kakashi sensei-_

_-Debemos hablar sobre tú amiga-_

-¿Y el padre?-Interrogó la pelirosa

-¿No adivinas?-

De lo poco o "mucho" que recordaba, Ino estaba más que loca por Sai, por lo tanto, pensar en él, sonaba bastante lógico para ella.

-¿Sai?-

Los niños simplemente se rieron ante la respuesta de su "tía" Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo casi "asustada" la rubia-¡¿Cómo piensas semejante tontería!-

-Pero a ti te gustaba-

-Eso fue un enamoramiento de cualquier adolescente, nada de relevancia, te lo aseguro-Se explicó la Yamanaka-De todas formas nunca me hiso caso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Obsérvalos detenidamente-Aconsejó la Yamanaka

Sakura analizó con detenimiento las características físicas de los niños: Inoichi, su cabellera era corta de color rubio y sus pupilas eran de azul cielo, algo típico en la familia Yamanaka; Kenshi por otra parte era castaño, sus pupilas eran de color negro.

-¡Oh!-Acabando todo aquel "complejo análisis" cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante que los 2 niños compartían-Esas marcas rojas en la cara…las conozco-

Ino sonrió, ¡Vaya! Al fin su amiga se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Con Inuzuka? ¡Kyaaaa!-

.

.

Shizune había seguido a Tsunade-sama hasta la oficina, más sin embargo, la inesperada sorpresa de la asistente no radicó en encontrarla conversando con Suigetsu y Karin(Los cuales ya brillaban por su ausencia), más bien, fue el hecho de encontrar a la Hokage llorando, se acercó lentamente y fue allí donde observo que la Senju sostenía una foto de Dan Katō (Tío de Shizune).

-¿Qué quieres?-Indagó la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas-Te deje indicaciones, ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a Sakura?-

-Lady Tsunade, lo sé-Llamó Shizune-Simplemente venía a decirle que considero correcto detener aquel comunicado sobre el caso de Sakura-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Está en primer lugar el hecho de que Sasuke sigue siendo del desagrado de muchos, esas mismas personas seguramente no tendrán interés alguno en afectar a Sakura-chan diciéndole que estuvo casada con Sasuke, y menos que tienen una hija, estimo a Sakura, pero también considero que no debemos ahogarnos en un vaso de agua-

-Tienes toda la razón-Añadió Senju-Las amistades más cercanas han sido informadas, tomaré tú propuesta-

-Lady, acaba de descubrir algo muy importante, ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

A la Senju no le quedaba de otra más que responder.

-¿Y tiene que ver con el bebé que tuvo con mi tío Dan?-

.

.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-


	6. Encuentros

Hola a todos, aquí traigo el capitulo de "amnesia" n.n ahorita ando un poco apurada :P pero pronto traere el cap de "Bones"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este pequeño fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

Y sus invitados de la mañana eran Shikamaru y Temari, acompañados. Nunca antes se habían hablado (A menos que fuera estrictamente requerido por ciertas misiones) pero todo indicaba que la amistad entre el Uchiha y los Nara se volvería más estrecha de ahora en adelante.

-Buenos días, Nara, Sabaku No-Saludó el pelinegro-Tan puntuales como siempre-

-Venimos a ayudarte con las pertenencias de Sakura, porque conociendo a Naruto, seguramente llegará más tarde-Comentó la rubia-Hemos conseguido un pequeño departamento para ella, pero no te preocupes, es lo suficientemente espacioso-

-¿Dónde están sus 2 hijos?-Preguntó seriamente el Uchiha-Suena bastante ilógico el hecho de que vengan a ayudarme y descuiden a Amaia y Yashamaru-

- Shikaku-san y Yoshino-san quieren que te ayudemos, es por eso que se ofrecieron a cuidar de sus nietos-Respondió Temari-Por eso venimos solos-

-Hmp, ya veo-Añadió Sasuke-Cambiando de cuestión, ¿Lograron conseguir algún compartimiento para Sakura? Mandaré a alguien para amueblar el lugar-

-El departamento que seleccionamos ya esta amueblado, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ese detalle-Informó la rubia-Las llaves puedes dárselas a Naruto, imagino que no es conveniente que se las des tú-

-Se las daré a Naruto en cuanto llegue-Dijo con firmeza el Uchiha-Obviamente no tendré contacto con Sakura-

-¿Podemos pasar?-Indagó el Nara-Aun queda mucho por hacer-

-No tanto como imaginas, Nara-Respondió Sasuke-Pasen, no concilie el sueño, lo mejor que pude hacer fue empacar algunas de sus pertenecías-

Entraron al pequeño vestíbulo de la mansión y los Nara notaron muchas cajas de diversos tamaños, las cuales tenían notas como: "libros de medicina", "botiquín", "documentos" "ropa", "cocina", etc. Llegaron a la sala principal, fotografías, lámparas, cuadros y decoraciones era lo que más relucía en el suelo. Mikoto se encontraba en su silla para bebé, enfrente de la niña se hallaba gran cantidad de fotografías, la pequeña Uchiha estiraba sus bracitos para alcanzar un retrato que había sido tomada en el jardín trasero, en esa fotografía Sakura aparecía sonriendo.

-Extraña a su madre-Pronunció Sasuke-Está triste-

Temari siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde la bebé se hallaba, tomó el microfilme y se la acercó a Mikoto, la Uchiha acarició la imagen, aun así, la mirada triste continúo en su rostro.

-Aquí te traje los documentos de la policía militar-Comentó Shikamaru al entregarle una carpeta-Y con exactitud, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?-

-Planeo que la policía militar trabajé de nueva cuenta-Respondió el Uchiha mientras hojeaba los archivos del interior de la carpeta-Es por eso-

-Que problemático-Dijo con languidez el Nara al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke-Bien sabes que no puedes hacer eso. Para que no te quedaras en prisión, tuviste que hablar sobre los experimentos de Orochimaru de los que tenías conocimiento; siempre ir acompañado a las misiones; Tsunade-sama selló tú Mangekyō sharingan, en pocas palabras, solo puedes utilizarlo hasta el nivel 3 y finalmente los 7 años que tienes que esperar para poner en marcha lo de la policía militar, todavía te faltan 5 años para que puedas hacer eso-

-Como se nota que aun no me conoces, Shikamaru-Esclareció-Tengo mis métodos, pronto veras en acción a la policía militar de Konoha-

Shikamaru suspiró resignado al escuchar las palabras decisivas, lo que más le molestaba del Uchiha era la terquedad y la arrogancia.

.

.

-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Sakumo-chan! ¿Qué tal?-Saludo enérgicamente el rubio-¿Ustedes van a visitar a Sakura-chan?-

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo-Sugirió el Hatake mayor-Todavía es muy temprano como para que comiences a gritar, y si, visitaremos a Sakura-

-Sigo pensando que Sakura debe saberlo-Comentó mientras le hacía varios gestos graciosos al niño que Kakashi cargaba-¿No cree lo mismo, sensei?-Su rostro expresó "dolor" al ver como Sakumo le empezaba a jalar del cabello-¡Oye!

-Eso mismo preguntaste ayer, es un asunto complicado que Sasuke sabrá resolver solo, es un ninja hecho y derecho-Respondió respecto al asunto del Uchiha mientras apartaba las manos de su hijo del cabello de Naruto-Aunque ciertamente opino lo mismo que tú, creo que está actuando como un completo idiota-

-Aunque la idea de Sasuke tiene algo de lógica, si Sakura-chan va a intentar recordar, es mejor que lo haga por su cuenta-

.

.

El silencio de la Senju continuaba y eso provocaba que las dudas siguieran en esparciéndose en la mente de Shizune, obviamente no obtendría respuestas pero al menos tenía que insistir.

-¿Lady Tsunade?-Llamó la pelinegra-¿Por qué no me responde?-

La rubia continuó en un arduo silencio, siempre mantuvo la esperanza de saber del paradero de su hija y durante años nunca obtuvo una respuesta para esa dolorosa pregunta, se limpio las lágrimas que viajaban por sus mejillas y guardó la fotografía de Dan.

-¡¿Dónde esta Mitarashi Anko? -Pregunto furiosa la Hokage-¡¿Dónde está?¡Debo hablar con ella cuanto antes! Dime donde está-

¿Cuál era la relación entre Mitarashi Anko y la hija de Tsunade? No comprendía en lo más mínimo la actitud de la Hokage, todo era tan extraño.

-En el cuartel ANBU-Respondió su asistente-Planeación de misiones del escuadrón G-

-Perfecto-Pronunció la Hokage-Esa mujer me tendrá que explicar muchas cosas, o mejor dicho, solo tiene que corroborármelas-

-¿Corroborar que?-

Aun era muy pronto para dialogar esa información con Shizune.

-Te lo explicaré después-

En el escritorio del gran despacho reposaban un sinfín de carpetas, de las cuales la mayoría eran reportes de las misiones; una de esas carpetas tenía un sello diferente, un sello Orochimaru usaba como su firma personal, para sorpresa de Shizune, esos documentos fueron los que Tsunade tomo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha era alguien que se había visto beneficiado por los experimentos de Orochimaru, también era el único que aun quedaba con vida, o eso pensaba.

-Aun no comprendo, lord Kaito-Afirmó el hombre-Sasuke Uchiha es un ninja que se vio beneficiado de los experimentos de Orochimaru, pero usted ha dicho que hay otra persona más fuerte que él-

-Exacto-

-¿Qué poderes tiene esa otra persona?-

-Ella posee el Sharingan, chakra especial de viento, el Sello maldito del Cielo, los Sellos de los 4 del Sonido y el Sello maldito de la Tierra-

-¿Ella? ¿Es una mujer?-Cuestiono muy impresionado el sirviente-¿Quién es?-

-Uchiha Mikoto-

Lo que decía Kaito no tenía ningún sentido, entendía que el Sharingan era heredado por Sasuke, pero ¿Cómo puede poseer los sellos malditos una niña que nunca tuvo contacto con Orochimaru o en dado caso con Kabuto? Tampoco se explicaba como esa niña tenía el chakra especial del viento si los únicos poseedores de aquel poder eran los miembros del Clan Uzumaki, y como ejemplos de haber heredado tal chakra estaban las fallecidas jinchūrikis Mito y Kushina Uzumaki.

-Esos estúpidos ninjas que se llevaron a Hiryû nunca imaginaron que Orochimaru creó 2 archivos-

.

.

Poco a poco se estaba enterando de todo aquello que había olvidado. Ahora sabía del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, además de que estos eran padres de un niño de casi un año, de la vida de Kakashi sensei y Shizune, en fin, todo tipo de información con sus amigos más cercanos. También le alegraba saber que su relación con Ino había mejorado.

-¿Cómo es que tú y Kiba acabaron casados? Ustedes no eran muy amigos que digamos-Preguntó la Haruno-En algunas misiones les tocó trabajar juntos y obviamente se tenían que hablar, pero solo fue para cosas necesarias-

-Bueno, nosotros visitamos mucho a Asuma-chan y en diversas ocasiones nos topamos con Shino, Hinata y Kiba-Ino se acercó a la ventana-Un día él fue a la florería y a partir de allí sus visitas fueron continuas al igual que las citas, una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos totalmente enamorados-

-Entonces él ya se te hacía atractivo desde antes-

-Si. Lo mío con Sai nunca fue enserio-Admitió la Yamanaka-Cosa que si lo fue con Kiba desde un principio, él siempre va enserio-

-Los 2 serán grandes candidatos para liderar el Clan Inuzuka-Comentó la de ojos jade-Deben tener cualidades increíbles-

-No, no es de esa forma-Respondió Ino con una sonrisa-Al entrar a la academia, Inoichi cambiará el apellido Inuzuka por Yamanaka, algo extraño, pero lo haremos de ese modo, como bien sabes, mi padre es líder de la familia, él quiere seguir manteniendo el apellido de la familia por parte mía-

-¿Kiba está de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto, está fascinado con la idea de que sus 2 hijos lleguen a ser líderes cuando crezcan-

-Aun así, deduzco que a Tsume-san no le agradó la idea-

-Se lo tomó demasiado bien-Respondió la rubia-Le emociono la idea al igual que Kiba-

-Ino-Sakura se mordió el labio inferior-¿Hace cuanto volvió Sasuke?-

La rubia trató de que su nerviosismo no se hiciera notorio.

-¿En verdad quieres que te hable de él?-

-Siento mucho rencor, pero lady Tsunade me dijo que Sasuke me trajo al hospital-

-No-

-¿No?-Repitió la mujer de cabello rosado-¿Por qué?-

-Porque luego seguirás con otra cuestión y esto se volverá el cuento de nunca acabar-

-No estoy preguntando gran cosa-

-Ok, solo voy a responderte esa pregunta, si quieres saber más de la vida de él, entonces tendrás que esforzarte en recordar-Advirtió-2 años, han pasado 2 años desde su regreso-

Una persona más entró a la habitación de aquel hospital y ambas mujeres sonrieron al ver quienes eran dichas personas. Ino se sintió muy aliviada por la llegada de Naruto y de los Hatake, al menos así a Sakura se le olvidaría hacer preguntas relacionadas con Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!-

.

.

El sonido del timbre llegó hasta el interior de la sala de la mansión, Sasuke observo a Shikamaru y Temari (La cual cargaba a Mikoto).

-¿Más ayuda?-Dijo molesto el Uchiha-No me digan que se trata de la artillería pesada-

-Debe ser Naruto, iba a venir hoy, ¿No?-Contestó el Nara mientras metía en una caja varias cosas envueltas en periódico-Nosotros no "invitamos" a más personas-

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Mikoto, la niña se encontraba muy cómoda y feliz entre los brazos de la esposa de Shikamaru. Dejó todo a cargo de los Nara y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

-¡¿Quién dem…

El Uchiha se quedó completamente callado, no era Naruto quien había llegado. Los recién llegados eran Karin y Suigetsu, unas preguntas cruzaron por su mente, ¿Cómo habían logrado evadir la seguridad de la aldea? ¿Les habían autorizado el acceso?

-Hola Uchiha, tanto tiempo sin vernos, espero que nos hayas extrañado pero que importa porque estamos frente a frente-Ironizó Karin-Y debemos de arreglar ciertas cosas que están pendientes-

-Karin, ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que Suigetsu no te complazca en la cama y ahora busca que yo te convierta en mi amante?-Se burló el Uchiha, provocando un claro enojo en los 2 ninjas-Yo aun recuerdo como te me insinuabas cuando integramos TAKA-

La pelirroja apretó fuertemente los puños, estaba roja de la furia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? ¡¿Eres idiota o que?-Se quejó la pelirroja-Será mejor que dejes las palabras vulgares para después-Aconsejó finalmente-¿Oíste?-

-¿Por qué haría eso?-Contraatacó Sasuke

-Ya lo veras-Dijo con una sonrisa Karin-Aguarda, Uchiha-

-Te traemos una sorpresita, espero que te guste-Añadió Suigetsu-Te traerá ciertos recuerdos-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, esos 2 seguramente pretendían atacarlo, no lo dudo 2 veces y se coloco en posición de batalla. Observo con minuciosidad cada detalle de Karin y Suigetsu, estaba por activar su Sharingan y atacar con todas sus energías al ver que Karin hacía un movimiento de manos, pero se detuvo al ver que cierto niño salía de entre los arbustos del jardín.

-Buenos días-Saludó temeroso el niño-Soy Hiryû Uchiha-

-Es tú sobrino-Exclamó Suigetsu-Imagino que ya sabes quien es el padre-

-¿Un hijo de Itachi?-Sasuke permanecía en shock-¿Él?-

Atónito, incredulidad, eso describía su actitud en esos momentos, ¿Enserio? ¿Había escuchado bien? Debía de ser una locura por parte de Karin y Suigetsu ¿Su hermano había tenido un hijo? La noticia si que era difícil de asimilar para él, últimamente estaban sucediendo cosas que daban un giro de 360° a su vida. Lo único que atino a realizar fue observar con detenimiento al niño, puede que no fuera una replica exacta de Itachi, pero si compartían muchas características físicas.

-La Hokage le ha hecho las pruebas de ADN, es tú sobrino-

.

.

Anko y Tsunade se encontraban en una sala de interrogaciones del cuartel ANBU.

-Lady Tsunade, es un gusto verla-Pronunció Anko con un tono de aburrimiento-Disculpe que haga una estúpida pregunta, pero, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su búsqueda?-

-Tranquila, Anko, no preguntaré nada que no sepas ya-Le respondió seriamente Tsunade-Es sobre tú tema favorito-

-Orochimaru-


	7. Experimentos

Hola, espero que esten bien n.n, gracias por leer mis fics jeje, y continuando con lo prometido xD aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de "Amnesia".

¡Disfrutenlo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Dejaremos pasar un tiempo prudente-Ordenó Kaito-Lo suficiente para que los de Konoha bajen la guardia. ¿Entendieron?-

-¡Si, Señor!-

-Y quiero que busquen a las mejores de mis espías del País del Fuego-El sujeto sonrió-Elegiré a una, y ella traerá ante mí a los 2 últimos herederos Uchiha-

.

.

Anko y Tsunade se encontraban en una sala de interrogaciones del cuartel ANBU.

-Lady Tsunade, es un gusto verla-Pronunció Anko con un tono de aburrimiento-Disculpe que haga una estúpida pregunta, pero, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su búsqueda?-

-Tranquila, Anko, no preguntaré nada que no sepas ya-Le respondió seriamente Tsunade-Es sobre tú tema favorito-

-Orochimaru-

-Veo que aun no lo olvidas, Anko-Dijo con burla la Quinta Hokage-Eso me facilita las cosas, Karin y Suigetsu Hozuki han recopilado pergaminos muy cerca del Templo Tsuki, esa misma información contiene datos relacionados con esa maldita sabandija-

-Hokage, ¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo todo ese problema?, si quiere que la ayude, le sugiero que sea más específica-Anko resopló por el hecho de verse implicada-¿Acaso mi nombre aparece en esos documentos?-

-No-Le respondió con calma la mujer mayor-Pero creo que por deducción, debes saber que acudo a ti porque fuiste alumna de Orochimaru-

-No quiero recordar esa parte de mi vida-Recalcó enojada la joven-Eso fue agua pasada-

-No lo creo, una vez que esos papeles llegaron a mis manos, ya no son agua pasada-Aclaró-Yo vine a este lugar con el único fin de que confirmes la información que tengo, descuida, hablaremos de cosas muy sencillas-Sonrió-Son sencillas porque sabes bien las respuestas-

-Tome en cuenta esto que diré, Lady Tsunade. No voy a decir nada, porque no vale la pena hablar algo que tenga relación con él, eso fue una etapa de mi vida que ha concluido-Añadió-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte, ¿A quien podría interesarle lo que hiso?-

-A mí me interesa-Confesó la rubia

-Imagino que repetiré esto hasta el cansancio-Exclamó totalmente aburrida la de ojos café-¿Y exactamente que puedo saber yo?-Indagó Mitarashi-Debe saber que mis recuerdos sobre aquel tiempo, son casi nulos-

-Si, eso es cierto, son casi nulos, pero claro que recuerdas la ultima misión para la que trabajaste, así que háblame del "ultimo favor" que le hiciste a Orochimaru-Exclamo Tsunade-Estoy segura de que sabes a que me refiero-

-No-Se adelantó a responder-No se a que se refiere-

-¿Enserio que no lo sabes?-Se burló Tsunade-Es curioso, porque tengo información que dice todo lo contrario-

-Ya le dije que no sé nada-

No estaba dispuesta a pisar la cárcel por un secuestro que había cometido en el pasado, tal vez si continuaba negándose a responder, la Quinta Hokage se aburriría y terminaría por creerle que ella en verdad no sabía nada.

-¿Para que se llevo a mi hija?-Cuestionó la mujer de ojos color miel

-¿Qué?-Pronunció-¿Una hija?, ¿Cuándo tuvo una hija?-

-¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡¿Cuál era el experimento que practicó en ella? ¡¿EH?-Sus ojos se estaban llorosos-¡Dímelo ahora! ¡Quiero que lo confirmes!-Sujetó a Anko por el cuello-¡Habla de una vez! ¡Debes de saberlo! ¡Ella era solo una bebé y la arrebataron de mis brazos!-

Anko trataba de zafarse del fuerte agarre que la Hokage aplicaba sobre ella, pero era en vano, la mujer seguía teniendo esa increíble fuerza.

-¡No se de que habla!-

-¡Claro que lo sabes!-Apretó con más fuerza el cuello de Anko-¡Habla!-

-¡Suélteme!-

-¡Lo prometo! ¡Solo si me dices todo lo que sabes! ¡¿Aceptas o no? ¡No tengo paciencia para estar escuchando mentira tras mentira!-La rubia empuñó su mano libre-¡¿Quedo claro?-

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Acepto!-Gritó-¡Voy a decírselo todo! ¡Se que Orochimaru secuestró a una niña! ¡Pero él nunca dijo que la niña era una Senju! ¡Y sobre lo que yo hice! ¡Es verdad! ¡Recuerdo esa ultima misión! ¡Pero dejaré algo en claro! ¡Yo no sabía que tenía relación alguna con usted! -

-¡Mientes!-

-¡No!-Insistió-¡Él dijo que a nadie le importaría su desaparición!-

-¡Maldición!-Tsunade soltó bruscamente a Anko-

-Yo secuestré a esa "nueva" bebé, pero le juro que nunca supe que se trataba de su nieta-Trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido-¿Cómo saberlo?-

.

.

Las palabras de Suigetsu y Karin no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, pero es que simplemente el informe sonaba extraño, no podía creer que aquel niño fuera el hijo de su hermano mayor. Su sorpresa se centraba en el hecho de que no imaginaba a Itachi disfrutando algún tipo de relación amorosa mientras estaba en Akatsuki. Hiryû ahora se encontraba muy cerca de Sasuke, quien lo observaba con detenimiento.

-Tiene 6 años, lo digo por si te interesa saber cual es su edad-Menciono la pelirroja de lentes-Si haces cuentas, Hiryû nació un año antes de la muerte de Itachi-

-Itachi se cercioró de dejar un heredero antes de su muerte, eso fue muy inteligente-Comentó con una sonrisa el peliblanco- No eras el único interesado en mantener vivo al apellido Uchiha-

-¿Por qué ahora?-Indagó el pelinegro-¿Qué problema había en que lo cuidará antes?-

-¿Eres inteligente, no? Imagino que tú hermano mayor veía próxima su muerte, además, no creo que tuvieras tiempo para cambiar pañales, estábamos en plena guerra-Recordó Karin-Tú pudiste haber muerto en cualquier combate, Itachi no iba a darse el lujo de exponer a Hiryû y eso fue lo que le aconsejó a la sacerdotisa-

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?-

-Cerca del Templo Tsuki-Respondió Karin-Kokone es la madre de Hiryû, unos subordinados de un tal Kaito los perseguían. Ese tal Kaito quiere a Hiryû por su Sharingan, además Kokone le robó unos pergaminos que pertenecieron a Orochimaru-

-¿Dónde está su madre ahora?-

Sasuke hurgó una trama muy sensible para el niño, Hiryû comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que había sucedido con su madre.

-Ella murió-

Sasuke automáticamente abrazo a su sobrino al escuchar a Suigetsu, él sabía a la perfección lo que significaba el sufrimiento provocado por una perdida de ese tipo .Aquella ausencia en la que solo se escucha un gran silencio de muerte, se tienen deseos de gritar pero un dolor mayor se ahoga en la garganta y te lo impide, ese sentimiento te recorre y va quemando muy lentamente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo se cubre de esa misma impotencia por no haber hecho algo que fuera de "más" ayuda. Ves como si el mundo se redujera a nada.

.

.

-¿Quieres comenzar ya?-

-Ok, le diré todo que sé con respecto a la ultima misión que me encomendó, Orochimaru me contó algo que sucedió muchos años antes de que me eligiera como su alumna-

-Caímos en lo que te señale-Comentó la Quinta-Te lo contó-

-Si quiere saberlo todo, le sugiero que me deje continuar-Amenazó la de ojos cafés-Él secuestró a una niña recién nacida, él era la única persona que sabía del antecedente familiar de la pequeña, así que él suponía que ella tenía chakra especial-

-Proveniente del país del Remolino-

Anko hiso un movimiento con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación.

-El experimento se fundamentaba en la aplicación de varios sellos malditos pero conforme avanzó el experimento, descubrió que la bebé carecía de Kekkei Genkai y no solo eso, su cuerpo estaba libre de chakra, en pocas palabras, no era nada especial, no servía para sus propósitos-Se explicó Anko-Solo se que era una niña de esta aldea, es lo máximo que llegue a saber antes de su llegada a manos de él. Orochimaru deshecho inmediatamente la idea de devolverla, porque temía ser descubierto-

-¿Qué hiso con la niña?-

-Incendió el lugar en donde la mantenía oculta, se encargó de dejar un collar que la bebé tenía, así todos pensarían que la niña había muerto calcinada-Suspiró-Unos comerciantes venían camino a la aldea, parecía que venían a vivir el Konoha, según Orochimaru, lo único que hiso fue abandonar a la niña en el bosque, cerciorándose de que esas personas se quedaran con la bebé-

-Ahora dime la relación de todo eso con la última misión-

-Pasaron los años y esa bebé ya era una joven que había tenido una hija. Esa nueva bebé seguía careciendo del Kekkei Genkai, está bebé nació tampoco poseía el chakra especial que Orochimaru necesitaba, pero a contraste de la madre, la nena al menos poseía chakra normal-Añadió-Mi única misión fue entregársela a Orochimaru, le aplicó las marcas malditas, Orochimaru también hiso un sello muy especial al que llamo Sekai, funcionaba con el propósito de asegurarse que tanto las habilidades hereditarias como hechas por él aparecieran en la siguiente generación-

-Hay algo más, ¿Cierto?-

-Si, hay otra cosa que debe conocer sobre el sello-Afirmó Anko-Orochimaru quería obtener el Sharingan con el propósito de que el sello Sekai se fortaleciera más, eso es peor que usar los sellos de manera separada-

-¿En que sentido?-

-En el sentido de que se puede obtener un poder mayor al de un Bijū-Añadió la pelinegra-Existe otra persona en la que Orochimaru confió ese experimento-

-Imagino que eres tú-Recalcó la rubia-Siendo su alumna, es lo más lógico-

-Se equivoca-Respondió la joven-Para Orochimaru, yo solo era una mocosa-

-¿Quién?-

-Kaito Yoshino-

-Ese imbécil de Kaito, debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad-Murmuro Tsunade, ella y Kaito se habían enfrentado años atrás-Está siguiendo paso a paso las ordenes de ese idiota, y tú, ¿Por qué no lo declaraste en tú regreso a la aldea?-

-Claro, decirle a la policía lo que había yo hecho-Dijo con ironía la de cabello negro-Para estar en la cárcel el resto de mi vida, no gracias, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a afrontar-

.

.

-¿Saben algo interesante?-Preguntó la ojijade a sus amigos-Hoy conocí al sobrino de Sasuke su nombre es Hiryû Uchiha-

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-Cuestionaron Kakashi y Naruto-¿Estas segura?-

Sakura asintió, Kakashi comenzó a analizar la situación y el rubio de ojos azules empezó a reír de buenas a primeras ante lo dicho por la pelirosa.

-Creo que te está haciendo daño algo del hospital, Sakura-Dijo entre risas Naruto-Sasuke no tiene ningún sobrino-

Kakashi prefirió guardar silenció y escuchar atentamente el relato de su ex alumna.

-Creo que ha llegado el día de ayer-Se explicó Sakura-Fue escoltado por Hozuki Suigetsu y Karin, los ninjas que fueron compañeros de Sasuke-

-Itachi murió hace unos 5 años-Recordó el peliplateado-¿Cuántos años tiene ese niño?-

-6 años-

-¡Oh! Eso si que es muy interesante-Comentó con más "formalidad" el Uzumaki-Así que nuestro criminal se encargó de dejar hijos antes de morir-


	8. Oportunidades para algunos

Hola, ahora me doy cuenta que he abandonado mucho este fic ¬¬U lo siento U.U LA inscripción para la licenciatura en la que estudiaré y ciertas cuestiones que incluyen cursos de actuación xP han hecho que este bn ocupada, en fin, en vista que ya arregle esos asuntos, todo me indica que nuevamente tendré mas tiempo libre para actualizar n.n ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Y nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:Naruto no me pertenece porque es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-Es algo sorprendente, debo admitirlo-Añadió Kakashi-Pero es muy sospechoso-

-¿Qué puede tener de sospechoso, Kakashi sensei?-Cuestiono el rubio Uzumaki-El niño se quedará con su único familiar a partir de ahora-

-Estoy seguro de que hay algo más complicado en esto, ¿El sobrino de Sasuke aparece de la noche a la mañana en su puerta? Honestamente, la situación me resulta sospechosa-Continuó diciendo el peliplata-Pronto sabremos el porque ocurre esta movilización-

-Pues yo no quiero saber nada sobre Sasuke-Respondió cortante la ojijade, claramente se notaba que mentía-Ya estoy bastante confundida-

Naruto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, tenía tantas ganas de decirle toda la verdad a su amiga, todo sobre su vida durante el tiempo olvidado, pero por otro lado pensaba en las palabras de Hinata. Su mejor amiga había reaccionado de una forma bastante irracional cuando despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke vigilándola en compañía de la pequeña Mikoto. Apretó los puños, al menos haría un pequeño intento.

-No debes ser tan dura-Aconsejó el rubio-Te puedes arrepentir-

-¿Arrepentirme de que, Naruto?-Indagó dudosa la Haruno-El chico que era nuestro compañero de equipo solo nos desechó de su vida como si fuésemos basura, incluso nos atrevimos a pedirle y simplemente nos pisoteó más. No me interesa la vida de Sasuke, y eso incluye a su hija-

-Lamento contradecirte en tú "forma de pensar", Sakura-Anexó Kakashi-Pero tú fuiste quien habló de Sasuke, tú sola te encargas de recordarlo, no nosotros-

Sakura clavó su vista en la ventana, lo que decía Kakashi era bastante cierto, la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía como actuar. Había derramado tantas lágrimas desde la huida de Sasuke, su amor por el Uchiha era tan grande, que pese a tener amigos, sintió como una soledad invadía todo su ser, pero siempre pensó que aquella tristeza acabaría cuando él regresara a la aldea. Sin embargo, él se encargo de cambiar todo eso, es decir, aun lo amaba tanto, pero tampoco podía olvidar fácilmente las humillaciones, le era imposible olvidar esa vez en que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matarla, entre otras tantas cosas atroces, por supuesto.

-No debes ser injusta-Sugirió el rubio-Al menos podrías darle una oportunidad-

Cuando al fin despertó lo hiso de forma lenta, se sentía muy confundida, quiso proteger sus ojos de la luz que entraba por la ventana pero era imposible ya que sus manos estaban "ocupadas", al buscar el origen del porque no podía moverlas se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tomaba su mano con una delicadeza que jamás hubiese imaginado, una ternura la invadió momentáneamente, quiso inquirir que era lo que sucedía pero no completo la pregunta, ya que su sorpresa aumento al ver a esa bebé de cabello negro recostada.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría descansar un poco-

¿Darle una oportunidad a Sasuke? No entendía a que se refería exactamente Naruto cuando le hablaba a ella de darle una oportunidad al Uchiha. Es decir, ella siempre había sido como un cero a la izquierda para Sasuke, ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

.

.

_Anko suspiró con cierto deje de preocupación, pero después sonrió al recordar la situación actual, robar a la hija de Kaede iba a resultarle muy fácil, ella podía con esa situación. Kaede aun se encontraba en el hospital, el parto había sido algo muy difícil para ella, lo que para muchos tal vez era lógico, después de todo, Kaede era una adolescente de 15 años, un embarazo a esa edad era riesgoso._

_La bebé se había quedado al cuidado de una vecina de la familia, los abuelos de la recién nacida se encontraban en el hospital cuidando a su Kaede, entrar a la casa y dejar inconsciente a la "niñera"._

_-Estúpida-Exclamo la joven Mitarashi con una sonrisa, la mujer ni siquiera pudo voltear para ver quien era su atacante, lo cual para Anko era benéfico-En verdad es estúpida-_

_ Había sido demasiado fácil para ella, después de todo, nadie ponía en duda su capacidad como una excelente ninja a sus 12 años de edad. La casa de la familia de Kaede era bastante extensa, lo cual no sorprendía, puesto que ese Clan se dedicaba al comercio. Subió a la segunda planta y se encontró con varias habitaciones, recorrió el largo pasillo, abriendo con sosiego puerta por puerta, de pronto escuchó un leve sonido, al parecer era un cascabel. Entró a dicho cuarto y visualizó a la hija de Kaede recostada sobre la cuna, notó que la sonaja que produjo el ruido se encontraba a los pies de la bebé._

_-Tú vendrás conmigo-Anko sostenía entre sus brazos a la niña envuelta en una manta color rosa, la pequeña se encontraba profundamente dormida-Eres muy pequeña, pero aun así yo puedo sentir el gran control de chakra que posee tú cuerpo-_

_Caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta de la casa. Era de noche, así que su preocupación por ser vista por algún aldeano era mínima, aún así debía estar precavida a cualquier señal que le impidiese completar la misión encomendada por su maestro._

_-Orochimaru estará orgulloso-Exclamó Mitarashi-Serás un excelente experimento de laboratorio, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es no llorar-La bebé que cargaba en sus brazos rió pese a que continuaba dormida-O nos descubrirán-_

_Pero aquel gesto de lealtad no valió la pena, tiempo después ella decidió abandonar a Orochimaru junto a esos experimentos._

.

.

-Nos enteramos de tú insignificante tragedia-Dijo con burla la pelirroja-No entiendo porque tanto desánimo de tú parte, si no mal recuerdo, esa tal Sakura era una piedra en el camino. Tú mismo lo dijiste: molesta y débil. Incluso hubo una ocasión en que casi la matas-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-Respondió el Uchiha

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué te enojas?-Siguió molestando la pelirroja-¿No me digas que la amas? Eso no va contigo, para lo mucho que te puede servir esa mujer es para tener hijos, de ahí en adelante, estoy segura que ella era inútil en tú vida-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, Karin!-Exclamo con furia el pelinegro-Bien sabes que no soy sutil con las mujeres, y menos contigo, ¿Estas esperando que estampe tú rostro contra la pared?-

Suigetsu suspiró y cerró los ojos, no tenía tiempo para eso, él solo estaba en Konoha para dejar al hijo de Itachi y largarse, no para presenciar una batalla entre Karin y Sasuke, donde seguramente la pelirroja sería la persona que iría a dar directamente al hospital.

-Ya pusimos en aviso a la Hokage de tú aldea, deben estar preparados para algún ataque, además, actuar como "buenos samaritanos" le viene bien a nuestro historial-Hozuki rió con levedad-Es una manera efectiva de quitarte del cuello a los ninjas que asesinan a "personas malas"-Añadió-Ahora eres tú quien debe estar sobre aviso, Sasuke-

-¿Sobre aviso?-Indagó con seriedad el Uchiha-Deja de decir tantas estupideces, bien sabes que yo detesto los rodeos. Lo mejor será que te expliques-

-La madre de Hiryû era una sacerdotisa del Templo Tsuki No Hana, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?-Explicó la pelirroja-Imagina ese chakra especial en combinación con el Sharingan, es una arma mortal que muchos criminales desean, ¿Te suena el nombre de Kaito Yoshino?-

-Debí suponerlo, siempre es lo mismo con este tipo, ¿Ese bastardo esta tras Hiryû y por eso mató a su madre?-Exclamó Sasuke con un tono de arrogancia-Mala táctica la de él, debe tomar en cuenta que le será muy difícil violar la seguridad de esta aldea, y por supuesto, es aun más idiota si cree que puede derrotarme, su plan está arruinado-

-¿Enserio?-Ahora quien reía con burla era Suigetsu-No solo está siguiendo a tú sobrino, también está en busca del poder de tú hija-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, mataría a ese imbécil de Yoshino, nadie lastimaría a su sobrino, y mucho menos a su pequeña hija Mikoto.

-Solo para dejar en claro todas las cosas, Uchiha-Mencionó la compañera de Suigetsu-Trajimos a tú sobrino, porque proteger a los que lleven el apellido Uchiha es tú batalla, no nuestra-

-¿Me lo dices enserio, Karin?-Indagó con burla el poseedor del Sharingan-Me sorprende tú "gran inteligencia", la próxima vez, dime algo que no sepa-

-Yo deduzco que Hiryû es solo una carnada-Añadió Karin, el Uchiha prestó atención a las palabras de su ex compañera-Descubrimos algo increíble sobre el pasado de tú "linda esposa", ¿Por qué no nos dejas pasar? No querrás que alguien escuche, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedirles que se larguen a las 2 personas que están dentro de tú casa, y que por supuesto, que se lleven a tú "heredera Uchiha" y de paso a tú sobrino por un momento-

-Esta historia te va a gustar bastante-Dijo sonriente el peliblanco

.

.

_El parto la había dejado exhausta, se había quedado completamente dormida después de aquella "laboriosa" acción, ahora lo único que deseaba era conocer a su bebé, Dan había muerto 6 meses atrás, él murió sin saber que sería padre, eso le entristecía tanto. Ahora estaba su bebé, lo que significaba que Dan no había muerto del todo, eso le hacía sonreír, al menos un poco. _

_-¿Dónde esta mi bebé, Yui?-Preguntó velozmente en cuanto vio entrar a la médico encargada de atender el nacimiento de su hija-Quiero verla-_

_-Ella murió-Exclamó la mujer-Lo siento-_

_-No-La voz de Tsunade comenzaba a quebrarse-Eso no es cierto ¡Usted miente!-Eso tenía que ser una vil mentira-¡No!-_

Anko se recostó nuevamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, la "charla" con Tsunade Senju había sido bastante extensa, no le hacía gracia tener que confesar cosas del pasado, ya que, no tenía ni idea si era lo mejor haber hablado o quedarse callada como en todos esos años.

-¿Se lo dirá después de tantos años, lady?-Cuestionó la pelinegra-Bueno, ya no tiene mucho caso decírselo a su hija, después de todo, Kaede está muerta-Suspiró-Por otra parte, aun queda la hija de Kaede, y por supuesto esa bebé, que en otras palabras, es su bisnieta-

_Días después del secuestro, la hija de Kaede fue encontrada sana y salva en la zona Keyaki, nunca se encontraron rastros del secuestrador, solo sospechas._

_Es cierto que Anko ya era alumna de Orochimaru, incluso antes del secuestro de la hija de Kaede, pero esto último, fue sin duda alguna una muestra de lealtad. Con aquella "misión", Anko había logrado formar parte del grupo de niños a los que Orochimaru había colocado el sello maldito._

-Eso es cosa mía-Respondió la rubia-Tú ya has hecho suficiente-

-No tiene que culparme por todo esto, ¿Entiende?, en primer lugar, yo no fui quien la separó de su hija, tengo la culpa de haber llevado a su nieta, pero no de su hija-Recalcó la pelinegra-La doctora que la atendió fue quien entregó su hija a Orochimaru, ya se imaginará porque la asesinaron, ¿No? Orochimaru no iba a permitir que esa doctora le revelara la verdad a usted-

-Incluso yo debo admitirlo-Dijo con cierto tono de calma la Hokage-Eras solo una niña-

La mujer salió de la sala, dejando en la soledad a Anko.

-No fui echada a un lado. Fue mi elección, y solo mía-

.

.

La habitación estaba oscura en su totalidad, la ventana apenas y tenía una pequeña abertura por donde pasaba un grácil rayo de luminosidad. Viendo por la hendidura de la ventana, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera larga y de color rojizo, sus orbes eran de un color violáceo, ella vestía un kimono de color blanco y getas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-La voz de ella era realmente suave-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lord Kaito solicita una reunión con las mejores espías a su servicio-Le informó un hombre-Elegirá a una de ellas y la enviará a Konoha-

-¿Cuál es el propósito de meterse en la boca del lobo?-

-Traer a los 2 herederos Uchiha-

-Se refieren al Shinobi Sasuke Uchiha y a su hija Mikoto?-

-Algo parecido-Dijo el hombre, quien continuaba recargado sobre el borde de la puerta-Lord Kaito solicita la presencia de la hija de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha y al hijo de Itachi, Hiryû Uchiha-

La mujer de la ventana rió.

-¿El hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha tuvo un hijo antes de morir?-Indagó-Eso si me sorprende-

-Debes aprovechar la oportunidad, Kaze-

-Lo haré, porque soy la mejor-Se vanaglorio-Retírate, debo prepararme para la misión-


	9. Desgracia para otros

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien, como siempre, me disculpo con los que leen mi fic por actualizar siempre tarde -.-U espero que me disculpen U.U

.

.

-Como usted ordene, Kaze. Prepararé todas sus armas para que pasen desapercibidas por la guardia de Konoha-Respondió-¿Segura de que no necesita algo más?-

-He dicho que te retires, ¿Qué tan difícil es comprender eso?-

-Nada difícil, me retirare de inmediato-

Se dio la media vuelta y encaró al subordinado

-Un segundo, si necesito algo más-

-¿Qué información?-

-¿Quiénes fueron llamados por órdenes de Lord Kaito?-

-Mujeres espías que integran su grupo-

-Nombres-

-El dirigente Hiroshi ha solicitado la presencia de Azumi, Naomi, Eimi y Aiko, al igual que usted son lo mejor de lo mejor-Respondió temeroso, el sujeto sabía que ella era una mujer de sumo cuidado, ninguno que la conociera se atrevía a retarla, y la que lo hacía, bueno, de esa persona nunca se volvía a saber-¿Irá acompañada a Konoha? Porque según el capitán Hiroshi, solo una de ustedes entrará a Konoha-

-No necesito de personas que solo me estorbaran para llegar a mi objetivo-Se giró con lentitud-Y gracias por la información, me será de mucha ayuda. Eso es todo, retírate-

El subordinado conocía a la perfección la mirada de Kaze, la mujer planeaba algo en contra de sus "contrincantes", eso era seguro-

-¿Las matará?-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, solo te diré que tengo mis propios métodos para lograr desaparecer a los que me estorban en el camino. Debo arreglar ciertos asuntos, ¿Entendiste? Estaré en la guarida de Lord Kaito dentro de 2 horas-Eso había sonado perfectamente como un "si"-¡Y creo haberte dado la orden de retirarte!, ¿Estas sordo o que?-

Le encantaba la idea de realizar una misión en donde correría peligro, le resultaba sumamente divertido pensar en como burlaría la seguridad de Konoha, no sería difícil lograrlo, después de todo era la mejor para cumplir la tarea impuesta por Lord Kaito. Aunque principalmente era por…

-Juro que voy a cumplir lo que prometí-Abrió uno de los cajones del buró una fotografía que se encontraba dentro-No voy a desistir hasta cumplirlo-Cerró el cajón-Tengo que hacerlo, solo Lord Kaito puede cumplir mi deseo, solo él-

Miró a su alrededor, en aquella habitación oscura apenas y podía verse, ¿Hace cuanto sentía que sus acciones se habían vuelto así de oscuras? No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de su propósito, y si para cumplir el juramento que había hecho tenía que secuestrar a los 2 herederos Uchiha, no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Bien, es hora de asegurar mi entrada a Konoha-Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a un closet, allí dentro se encontraba una katana-Debo quitar unas cuantas piedras del camino-

.

.

Acarició la fría lapida que tenía al frente, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo visitaba, no había podido lidiar con su muerte, esa fue una de las razones por la cual abandonó la aldea, cayó de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo parecía no tener energía alguna, no la suficiente para mantenerse de pie, salvo que en esta ocasión la perdida de sus fuerzas no era a causa de lidiar con la muerte de él, las lagrimas brotaban con fluidez y ni siquiera sabía si era de felicidad al saber que la hija que tuvo sobrevivió o de tristeza al saber que estuvieron separados durante muchos años y que consecuentemente nunca fue nada en la vida de su hija y mucho menos de su nieta, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía tanta confusión, de hecho, nunca había vivido una situación tan confusa.

-Nuestra hija vivió, ella vivió, ¿Puedes creerlo?-Sonrió con nostalgia, allí, en ese lugar reposaban el cuerpo de Dan-Siempre pensé que no solo te había perdido a ti, sino también a ella, lamente la muerte de ambos. ¿Qué debo hacer?-Era bastante obvio que no obtendría una respuesta, pero le resultaba reconfortante estar allí, de una u otra forma era sentir que él la escuchaba-Han pasado tantos años que no sé si deba decírselo, ni siquiera forme parte en la vida de nuestra hija, ¿Es correcto que a estas alturas se lo diga a nuestra nieta?-

Una brisa meció los arboles de se hallaban alrededor, miró al cielo, las nubes oscuras comenzaban a opacar los rayos de sol, llovería pronto.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

.

.

Kaito se encontraba revisando una gran cantidad de pergaminos, teniendo en cuenta que la mejor de sus espías seria enviada a Konoha para cumplir con la misión, estaba seguro de que sus planes serian llevados a cabo muy pronto, debía prepararse para ello.

-¿Requiere de mis servicios, mi lord?-

-Si, quiero que vayas en busca del general Daichi-Exclamó Kaito-Se encuentra en nuestra guarida del norte, lo quiero aquí cuanto antes, ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si-

.

.

Observaron lo ordenado que se veía el departamento, el "hogar" de Sakura, contemplaron la fotografías personales que estaban en un repisa, recuerdos que solo le hablaban de su vida antes de la llegada de Sasuke, si, todo listo para hacerle creer a la ninja medico de ojos verdes que no tenía ni la más mínima relación con el ex -vengador Uchiha.

-No me gusta para nada esta situación, es difícil creer que podrán ocultarle a ella lo que vivió junto a él, no creo que este estúpido plan funcione, menos si hay una hija de por medio en esto-Se quejó Temari-Se que junto con tú familia dijimos que apoyaríamos a Sasuke y no le diríamos a Sakura nada, pero estoy segura de que todo se saldrá de control-

-Lo sé, esto es problemático-Respondió Shikamaru-Viendo la situación ¿Realmente crees que esa niña este bien con su madre? Sakura no recuerda a su hija, por lo tanto ahora no le tiene ni una pizca de cariño, tampoco quiero decir que Sakura este loca, pero escuchaste a Sasuke, la Hokage le dijo que cualquier noticia fuerte y ella podría colapsar mentalmente, incluso si Sakura no tuviese ningún colapso psicológico, ella ya no soporta la presencia de Sasuke, residirían en persistentes peleas, Mikoto no necesita de ese ambiente-

-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo con este "trato"?-

-No, tampoco pienso que este correcto ocultarle que la pequeña Mikoto es su hija… no sé como puedo responderte, es complicado de explicar-Suspiró-Solo creo que la niña esta un poco mejor bajo el cuidado de su padre. Además, ¿Te has imaginado lo doloroso que podría resultar para Sakura si le dijeran que perdió al bebé que llevaba en su vientre?-

-Yo no he perdido ningún hijo, por lo que no puedo decir que comprendo-Respondió la rubia-Pero con este estúpido convenio…ella también perdió a otro hijo-

Shikamaru no respondió, solo centró su mirada una vez más en la sala del departamento.

-¿Tú harías lo mismo que Sasuke si estuvieses en su lugar?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, eso es algo que no puedo responder-

.

.

Anko suspiró con molestia al ver que Shizune se acercaba, no había bastado con lidiar durante horas con la quinta Hokage, ahora también tenía que darle explicaciones a esa mujer.

-Creo que se a que vienes-Exclamó con aburrimiento, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y continuó su camino en dirección a Shizune-Pero no te daré ninguna explicación, me he pasado un buen rato diciéndole a la Hokage todo lo que sé, si quieres respuestas, ve con ella-

-¿Por qué actúas de esa forma conmigo?-Cuestionó confundida la mujer de cabello negro-¿Es tan serio lo que hablaste con lady Tsunade?-

Una vez más suspiró con resignación.

-Si-Respondió sinceramente-Imagino que quieres que yo te platique todo lo que le dije, ¿No?-

-Por la cara que has puesto al verme, estoy segura de que no te agrada esa idea-

-Es mejor que lo escuches de la Hokage, yo ya cumplí mi parte diciéndoselo a ella-Anko continuo caminando, ahora en compañía de la pelinegra-Es su decisión contárselo a ti, y siendo ustedes tan cercanas, imagino que lo hará muy pronto-

-¿Cómo está relacionado tú pasado con el de lady Tsunade?-Shizune hiso una mueca de disgusto al deducir que era lo que relacionaba a ambas mujeres-Ni muerto nos deja en paz-

-Orochimaru siempre pensaba en "ciertos planes" para obtener el máximo poder y la juventud, así que sabiendo a la perfección de la sangre tan especial que corre por las venas de la familia Senju, bueno, simplemente quiso aprovechar la situación al máximo-

-El bebé que lady Tsunade tuvo de mi tío-

-Ya vas entendiendo-Dijo-Busca las siguientes respuestas en la Hokage, porque como ya te lo he dicho, si te lo cuento, vas a querer golpearme. Y la verdad, en estos momentos no estoy de humor para comenzar una batalla-

.

.

No entendía porque todos sus amigos y su sensei insistían tanto en que debía darle una pequeña oportunidad al Uchiha, todo el ambiente en que se lo "sugerían" parecía sospechoso. Bufó molesta al seguir recordando cada uno de los comentarios de sus amigos, no tenía ningún motivo para volver a desear tener relación alguna con Sasuke, a su pensar no es como si tuviesen algo que realmente los uniera así que no era meramente necesario.

-Solo debo esperar el último proceso de mi recuperación-Recostó cuidadosamente su cama sobre la almohada de la cama, aun le dolía. Fijó su mirada en el pequeño ventanal de su habitación de hospital, desde allí se podían observar el monumento a los Hokages-Y si no puedo recuperar los recuerdos del último periodo…solo…continuaré en donde me quedé-

Ese era su propósito, ya no se interesaría más en lo que sucediera alrededor de la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, ya no más, tal vez así tendría una vida más tranquila, lejos del sufrimiento.

.

.

Se movía rápidamente entre las copas de los arboles al igual que su contrincante, su combate se había extendido por un largo tiempo, bueno, ambas eran fuertes y muy agiles, cualquiera que las conociera podía deducir este resultado.

-¿Por qué te escondes como una gatita asustada?-Cuestionó con burla la pelirroja-Solo quiero jugar un poco, anda, sal. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que ni siquiera puedes pararte frente a mi?-

-¡¿Jugar un poco? ¡Ja! ¡¿Eso mismo le dices a todas las los que has asesinado?-La castaña con la que peleaba Kaze se recargó sobre el árbol, sabía que no resistiría más los ataques de la espía de ojos color violeta-¡¿En verdad me crees tan idiota?-Indagó furiosa-¡¿Crees que me pararía frente a ti para que me asesines? ¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy estúpida!-

-Yo creo que si lo eres-

Antes de que la castaña pudiese huir, Kaze ya había hundido su katana sobre ella. La castaña trató de gritar debido al dolor pero ningún sonido salía de sus labios, su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo, Kaze hacía todo lo posible para mantenerla de pie.

-¿Porque me haces esto?-Preguntó, mantenerse consciente le comenzaba a resultar difícil-¿Por qué… si ya te había dicho que no aceptaría esta misión?-

-Se que ya estabas trabajando en otra misión-Sacó la katana del cuerpo de su contrincante, la mujer cayó al suelo-Pero necesito practicar para cuando tenga que empuñar mi espada contra los ninjas de Konoha-Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver el cadáver de la joven-1 y quedan 3-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que tal les pareció el cap? n.n Ojala halla sido de su grado jejeje

¡Adios!


	10. Aparición

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí un avance en mis fics, ultimamente me han pasado infinidad de cosas D= unas buenas y otras malas =O que habían impedido que yo actualizara -.-U finalize el cuatrimestre con buen promedio =D y ahora estoy comenzando uno nuevo con muchas ganas(Claro, como debe ser xD) n.n

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se dio la media vuelta para proseguir su camino. Mientras caminaba por el extenso bosque guardó la katana que llevaba en manos, la luz que brindaba el sol comenzaba a disminuir para dar paso a la luna, el viento soplaba con mayor intensidad que antes a manera de refrescar el ambiente del lugar, observó sus manos manchadas por un poco de sangre y casi sin poder evitarlo las cerró en forma de puños.

El hombre que le había informado sobre los planes de Lord Kaito se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, seguramente esperándola.

-Y yo que pensé que matarla sería un problema, que más da, lo importante es que paso a paso estoy logrando mi objetivo-Mencionó la mujer una vez que tuvo cerca al sirviente-Ahora que lo pienso…nunca he visto a Uchiha Sasuke, bueno, tal vez es algo obvio, casi nunca estaba en el País del Fuego debido a misiones que me encomendaban, solo escuchaba sus "hazañas" durante el tiempo que duro la guerra, aunque ahora eso no tiene la menor importancia porque estaré frente a él en muy poco tiempo-

.

.

¿El tiempo lo cura todo? En ocasiones se escucha esa frase, tal vez si o tal vez no, nadie asegura si es verdad o una farsa solo para tranquilizar, y en su caso, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el destino les deparaba más adelante. Largas semanas habían pasado, unas cosas mejoraban y otras seguían estancadas de una forma demasiado problemática, y pensar que un pequeño accidente podía cambiar el destino de toda una familia.

Entreabrió nuevamente para cerciorarse de que su hija siguiera durmiendo, sabía muy bien que Mikoto necesitaba de su madre, porque aun a su corta edad ella podía presentir que algo no andaba bien y Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente, la actitud de su hija había dado un gran vuelco, antes sonreía todo el tiempo y ahora simplemente reflejaba seriedad, sus brillantes ojos hacían notar una profunda añoranza, incluso solo quería estar al cuidado de su padre ya que mostraba inquietud cuando estaba rodeada de otras personas, incluso ya no se sentía a gusto bajo el cuidado de Naruto y Hinata. Por otra parte, su sobrino parecía estarse adaptando muy bien a su nueva vida, asistía a la Academia y por las tardes recorría todo el Barrio Uchiha, se adentraba en las casas abandonadas, algunas veces entrenaba en el jardín principal pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones prefería estar acompañado por Sasuke y Mikoto, aun con la muerte de su madre, se sentía feliz, porque sabía que aun tenía una familia con la cual contar.

Camino por los pasillos de su mansión, suspiró debido al estrés que sufría, ¿Qué había pasado con el Sasuke frío y calculador que solo deseaba vengar la muerte de su familia? Aquel sujeto que pensaba que dejarse abatir por cualquier cosa o situación era solo una estúpida debilidad o que enamorarse era algo inservible, además de una estúpida cursilería que solo servía para desviar a las personas de un objetivo lógico. Y ahora, ahora era esto, alguien débil, en otra época "hubiese" golpeado alguien por decir que terminaría de esa forma.

¿Irónico, no?

Ala bajar las escaleras noto la fotografía que aun se mantenía en uno de los muros, aquella fotografía fue tomada el día en que entraron con Mikoto en brazos por primera vez a la mansión Uchiha. Descolgó la fotografía, la guardaría en la habitación donde estaban las otras cosas que le recordaban su vida junto a Sakura, el golpeteó de la puerta principal llamó su atención, en los últimos días había estado recibiendo diversas noticias inesperadas, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que esta fuera una más de ellas. Su cuerpo se tensó y una mirada que denotaba extrañeza invadió su rostro.

-Sakura-

¿Qué hacía de regreso en la mansión?

La mujer de cabello rosado no articulo palabra alguna, solo se recargó en el borde de la puerta ya abierta y sonrió de forma misteriosa.

.

.

-Ya ha dejado pasar muchos días, ¿No le parece, lady Kaze?-Indagó el guardián de Lord Kaito que durante varios días había estado acompañando a la mujer para eliminar a Azumi, Naomi, Eimi y Aiko de su camino-Mi señor quiere tener cuanto antes a los herederos Uchiha para consumar al fin sus propósitos y obtener el poder-

-Ser tan vehemente no siempre es bueno, un hombre como Kaito que anhela obtener frutos del árbol demasiado pronto solo logrará arruinarlo-Respondió la pelirroja-Sería muy sospechoso que yo me adentrara a la aldea cuando el primogénito Uchiha ha llegado, esperaremos unos cuantos días más, aun tengo que perfeccionar todo para el secuestro-

-¿En verdad cree que lo lograra?-

La mujer comenzó a reír en cuanto escucho las palabras del guardián.

-¿Aun dudas de mis capacidades?-Indagó con un tono de burla aquella mujer-He trabajado para infinidad de misiones, no solo bajo el mando de Kaito. Todos mis trabajos los he llevado a cabo con éxito absoluto, este no será la excepción. Y en cuanto Kaito tenga el poder, aplastará a la aldea de la hoja con viles insectos, lo apoyaré sin duda alguna, de esa forma también consumaré mi venganza como se lo prometí a Tetsu-Su mirada denotaba furia-No olvidaré el infierno por el que me hicieron pasar-

El guardián no dijo una palabra más.

-Solo te advierto una sola cosa-La mujer se sacudió su kimono-Vuelves a dudar de mis capacidades y mi katana estará manchada de tú sangre, te aconsejo que sigas con la boca cerrada-Sonrió-Sin embargo, tienes algo de razón, he dejado que el tiempo suficiente pase, es hora de ir a Konoha para poner todo en marcha, imagino que tienes mis cosas preparadas-

-Por supuesto, Kaze-sama. Desde el primer día en que le avisé de la misión, usted me ordeno que tuviera sus cosas preparadas-

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestiono con frialdad el Uchiha-En el hospital dejaste muy claro que no me cruzara en tú camino, ¿Qué buscas ahora en el Barrio de mi familia?-

-Mucho o poco, no lo sé, ¿Por qué no me dices tú?-Exclamó de forma misteriosa su exesposa-Eso depende de las respuestas que obtenga de ti-No espero a que Sasuke le permitiera la entrada, por iniciativa propia entró a la casa, examinó con sumo detalle cada rincón del lugar-Increíble, debo admitirlo. Todo está demasiado ordenado-Enseguida notó el portarretrato que el Uchiha mantenía entre sus manos, no podía ver quien salía en la imagen ya que estaba volteada-¿Es una fotografía de tú esposa?-

-Si-Sasuke comenzó a caminar seguido por la mujer de cabello rosado-En esta fotografía estamos nosotros dos y nuestra hija-

-Ya veo-

Sasuke miró de reojo hasta la que hace unos días era su esposa, pero nada, la mujer ni siquiera se había inmutado con la frase "Nosotros dos y nuestra hija", eso le confirmó solo que ella seguía con amnesia.

Se detuvieron en una puerta, Sasuke hiso un movimiento con la mano en señal de que Sakura no podía entrar a aquel lugar en donde se guardaría la fotografía, lo único que pudo alcanzar a divisar la joven de ojos jades fueron cosas tapadas por enormes sabanas. Sasuke salió inmediatamente de la oscura habitación para seguir atendiendo a su "visita".

-¿Por qué guardas una fotografía en la que aparece la madre de tú hija?-Indagó con demasiada curiosidad-No la amas ¿Cierto? Esa sería la única razón por la cual no querrías nada de ella en esta casa, siendo tú, imagino que mi respuesta es la correcta-

-Pues en esta ocasión te equivocas-Le contestó en un tono demandante mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles de su sala-Estoy…enamorado de t…la madre de Mikoto-

Sakura comenzó a reír, su tono era de completa burla al escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba ¿Tú estas…enamorado?-Suspiró mientras seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa de no creerle a la persona que tenía al frente suyo-Debes creer que soy una idiota si me creo esa falsedad-Se acercó peligrosamente a Sasuke, se miraron fijamente, él con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba desde siempre y ella con una mirada retadora-Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente como para deducir que solo tuviste una hija con el propósito de que tú estúpido clan renazca y así puedas cumplir tú venganza contra Konoha. Dime de una buena vez, Sasuke ¿A cuantas mujeres más vas a engañar para que te den hijos? ¿O cuantos hijos planeas tener para llegar a tú meta?-

-Cállate-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-Le retó-Debiste tener un gran ingenio para engañarla-

-Jamás la engañaría de esa forma, no a la madre de mi hija-

-¿Vives con ella?-

-No-¿Qué pretendía Sakura al hacerle tantas preguntas?-No está aquí-

-¿Esta muerta?-La mujer de ojos jades se sentó un siento cercano al de Sasuke-Esa sería el único motivo por el cual no viva con ustedes-

-Ella está viva. Solo que nos ha…olvidado…no quiere que estemos cerca de ella-

-Imagino que todo esto se debe a que no sabes tratar a las mujeres-De nuevo esa sonrisa de burla se presentó en su rostro-¿Ya has olvidado el día en que intentaste asesinarme?-

-Tienes una lengua muy larga, Sakura. No conocía eso de ti, no imaginaría que te atrevieras a venir solo para decirme eso-Con la agilidad que siempre lo identificaba logró posarse atrás de la ojijade y le murmuro en el oído aquellas palabras-Si no mal recuerdo, tú querías hacer lo mismo conmigo aquel día en el bosque, ¿Por qué repentinamente tienes deseos de saber cosas sobre mi vida? Lo más lógico es que trataras de recordar que has hecho TÚ en estos últimos años -

Sakura sintió una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, no era miedo o enojo por tener tan cerca al Uchiha, para ella las cosas se tornaron en un rumbo distinto, la sola idea de tener a Sasuke tan cerca le provocaba un nerviosismo que nunca antes (Según ella) había experimentado, es como si ella tuviese una especie de conexión con el hombre de cabello negro. Giró su rostro, al igual que minutos atrás, sus miradas se encontraron fijas, negro y jade hicieron una combinación confusa, solo podía escucharse a las aves cantando en el jardín, sin embargo para ellos todo era silencio, y sin tener una idea clara del porqué de muchas cosas poso sus labios contra los de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos, se impresionó aun más porque era correspondida, él no la rechazaba en lo absoluto, muy por el contrario, abrió un poco más la boca para aumentar el contacto, Sasuke empezó a dominar en aquella danza sensual. Esa acción que se brindaban mutuamente, tan intima ¿Por qué él se comportaba de esa forma con ella? Ella le había dicho tantas cosas crueles(Pero aunque al Uchiha le pesasen, algunas eran ciertas hasta determinado punto) y ahora el deslizaba de una forma sensual su lengua en el interior de su cavidad bucal, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el ritmo cardiaco acelerado, casi podía asegurar que el pelinegro había ansiado aquel beso desde hace mucho ¿Por qué su corazón se encogía y un dolor aparecía? Al parecer estaba cayendo en su propio juego, ¡Ja! Que idiota.

¿Por qué…? Ese sabor, es como si ya hubiera probado aquellos besos con anterioridad, aquellas caricias suaves que le proporcionaba su amor de la infancia. Sasuke no dejó que el beso subiera de intensidad, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la alejó de él.

Y aun con esto, Sakura escuchó dentro de si una voz que decía_…no lo dejes, continua con lo que empezaste, sabes que también lo deseas, él está solo y tú también._

Se abrazó a él y una vez más lo besó.

-¿Dónde está tú habitación?-Fue la pregunta de ella-No es correcto que lo hagamos aquí-

Todo era tan confuso.

.

.

Soltó el estuche que tenía en las manos y que contenía los kunais y las shurikens, suspiró debido al cansancio, la clase finalmente había terminado, tendría un par de horas antes que la próxima clase comenzara, detuvo su mirada en el tronco que se encontraba a varios metros de él, se podían notar una variedad de marcas en la superficie. Cuando vivía en el Templo Tsuki No Hana entrenaba, aunque no tan arduamente como los ninjas, recordaba que los únicos que entrenaban para mejorar las habilidades físicas eran los guardianes, sin embargo el número era casi nulo y por eso cuando una sacerdotisa se veían en la necesidad de salir del Templo siempre pedían como escolta a grupos de ninjas de determinada aldeas mientras los guardianes protegían Tsuki No Hana.

Un kunai aterrizó justo a sus pies, lo cual hiso que dejara de lado sus pensamientos y se pusiera en alerta, su respiración regresó a la normalidad en cuanto se percató que quienes se encontraban cerca era un grupo de niños que también estudiaban en la Academia aunque de un grado superior.

-Buen día-Saludó amablemente Hiryû-De seguro entrenaran en este campo ¿Verdad? Enseguida recogeré mis armas y me retiraré-

Hiryu se apresuró en recoger sus cosas, se encaminó a la salida, seguramente esos niños querían comenzar su entrenamiento y él solo lograba importunarlos, pasó muy cerca del niño mayor del grupo y se sorprendió demasiado al sentir como lo jalaban. Estaba confundido por la acción de ellos, tenía miedo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-Dijo el mayor de los niños que ahora lo rodeaban-Nada más y nada menos que al hijo de Itachi Uchiha y sobrino de Sasuke Uchiha-

-Si, soy un Uchiha-Respondió con algo de miedo el menor-¿Por qué?-

-Para ser un miembro del casi extinto Clan Uchiha no sobresaliste en el entrenamiento que tuviste junto a tus compañeros-Comentó otro de los niños mayores-Y yo que los hacía invencibles-

-B…bueno, aun me falta entrenar mucho para que tenga buenas habilidades-Su voz era quebrada, no sabía muy bien lo que tramaban esos chicos-Y aun soy muy pequeño, seguramente ustedes son más fuertes que yo-

-Imagino para que quiere volverse fuerte-Exclamaron 2 chiquillos al mismo tiempo-Seguro va por el mismo camino de su familia y solo quiere hacerle daño a la aldea-

-¡Hey! Si ese es el caso-El mayor del grupo sonrió-¿Por qué no le damos una lección?-

No tuvo tiempo alguno para responder a las palabras acusadoras que ejercían ellos sobre él, lo único de lo que era consciente era del intenso latido de su corazón provocado por el miedo, no podía defenderse de los golpes que le proporcionaban aquellos niños muchos mayores que él, no entendía siquiera porque descargaban tanta furia sobre él, ¿Qué había hecho él para que lo acusaran de querer hacerle daño a la aldea? Él jamás atentaría contra su nuevo hogar, Konoha le había abierto las puertas para comenzar una nueva vida después de presenciar la trágica muerte de su madre, la destrucción del Templo que lo vio nacer, en esta aldea se encendió una esperanza para ser feliz, ¿Por qué hacerle daño a un lugar en el que solo encontró gente amable? Lanzaba gritos de dolor, ojala alguien lo ayudara a salir de aquella horrible situación.

-Déjenlo en paz-Hiryû abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que los golpes comenzaron, reconocía a la perfección aquellas voces-No descarguen su rencor contra alguien que no tiene la culpa-

El grupo que había golpeado al menor Uchiha huyó ante la presencia de los 2 adultos presentes.

-Ustedes…No entiendo ¿Por qué me cuidan…?-El menor se sentía algo débil así que su voz apenas y se escuchaba, su respiración se acompasó, sentía sus ojos pesados-Gracias-

Y con esas últimas palabras el infante se desmayó.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-Cuestiono Karin con una sonrisa-No entiendo esta preocupación por él, no hay ningún lazo familiar y sin embargo lo que menos quiere uno es verlo sufrir-

-Quien sabe-Fue lo único que atinó a decir Suigetsu mientras se disponía a recoger las shurikens y kunais para guardarlos en el estuche tirado-Tal vez esta despertando en nosotros eso que llaman instinto paternal, maternal o como sea la definición. Después de todo lo salvamos de la desgracia, es pequeño e indefenso y en el momento de la muerte de su madre estaba solo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero sus comentarios :D

¡Chao! ¡Chao!


	11. Cuando el amor se convierte en odio

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios que me han hecho llegar =)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen ya que es obra de Kishimoto-san =D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora se localizaban enclaustrados en la habitación principal de la mansión, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, recargados sobre la puerta blanca, las cortinas color lila se alzaban ligeramente debido a que el cristal de la ventana estaba abierto, la luz que se colaba por esa misma ventana era casi escasa, por lo cual el lugar estaba sumido casi en su totalidad por la oscuridad muy a pesar de la hora del día que marcaba el reloj colgado en la pared, y fuera de los candentes gemidos o el ruido que era incitados por estar recargados en la superficie lisa de madera de la puerta, lo único que se escuchó fue la camisa del Uchiha caer en algún punto de la habitación, pero bueno, eso no era de gran importancia mientras ellos estuviesen disfrutando. Se besaban desenfrenadamente, al igual que 2 amantes que se encuentran a escondidas después de mucho tiempo separados, una danza lujuriosa que solo provocaba pequeños gemidos reprimidos al no separar sus labios, aquel acercamiento profundo que se daba con tal ansiedad que al separarse notaron un pequeño hilillo de saliva los unía, Sakura se sonrojo un poco y Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante tal acción cargada de vergüenza por parte de su compañera; era algo curioso que Sakura actuara con ese carácter a esas alturas, después de todo, ella era quien había provocado que llegaran a esa situación. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke introdujo sus manos dentro de la blusa de Sakura, posó con firmeza una de sus manos en la estrecha cintura y con la otra se dedico a acariciar fervientemente la espalda, por su parte, la joven de ojos jade dirigió sus labios al cuello del Uchiha, su lengua recorrió un camino imaginario por la piel desnuda de su compañero, colocó sus manos en los hombros anchos de su pareja y se impulsó de tal forma que sus piernas ahora estaban alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke, esta posición era aun más comprometedora que la anterior, puesto que cierta zona baja de ambos se rozaba "accidentalmente" y provocaba sensaciones más intensas. Sasuke no imaginó tener de nuevo a Sakura entre sus brazos, aquel fuego en su interior era tan intenso que hacía que la abrazara con más intensidad, consumiéndolos con miradas lascivas, era algo inevitable perderse en aquellos labios. La tenía a su lado de nueva cuenta en cuerpo, pero ¿También la tenía en alma como cuando estaban casados?

¿Qué es lo que Sakura pretendía? Bueno, realmente eso no importaba en lo absoluto, lo único de interés en ese momento es que se dejaba llevar por ese misterioso juego de seducción que Sakura imponía. ¿En que momento su fuerza de voluntad se fue al drenaje? Era totalmente estúpido recriminarse por ello, después de todo, fue él mismo quien decidió apartarla de su vida.

Celos y rabia se cruzaron por su mente tan solo al pensar que Sakura pudiese encontrar a otro hombre, era completamente irracional, lo sabía perfectamente, pero era inevitable pensar en cosas como esas. ¿Ella encontraría un nuevo amor? ¿Sería eso posible? Una nueva persona que la besara de forma tierna y apasionada al mismo tiempo, que con solo una mirada, enlazar las manos o un abrazo transmitiera un "te amo", que la hiciera tocar más allá del cielo cuando estuviesen en la intimidad. Él no era el mejor de los hombres, lo tenía viendo consabido, ciertamente tenía un historial marcado por la sangre derramada que pasó por sus manos durante varios años, había lastimado a Sakura en varias ocasiones, lamentaba los malos momentos que le hiso pasar, pero aun así no podía negar amarla intensamente, durante estos 2 años se dedicó a mostrarle que había cambiado para bien, le demostró que podía ser alguien de confianza aun con sus errores

-Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con este "movimiento", Sakura?-Cuestionó Sasuke, sus manos casi automáticamente habían abandonado la cintura y la espalda para posarse en los glúteos de Sakura.

-Creo que es algo tarde para que me hagas esa pregunta, Sasuke-Sonrió de forma cómplice un instante antes en decidirse a succionar de manera sensual una pequeña zona del cuello de Sasuke, seguro que eso dejaría una marca que no se borraría en algunos días-Es algo obvio lo que hice-

Lentamente se fue poniendo de pie en el suelo, pero no para separarse de Sasuke, no, no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso, lo hiso para ir repartiendo besos desde la base del cuello hasta…bueno, donde su lengua quisiera llegar.

Mientras tanto, la mente del Uchiha se concentraba en algo menos que en aquellas acciones que repartía Sakura. ¿Estaba bien en llegar hasta ese limite con Sakura en la situación actual? Es decir, hace unos días Sakura estaba gritándole que le odiaba y de buenas a primeras se presentaba en el umbral de su casa con esa actitud tan "sospechosa". Le preocupaba lo que esta situación fuera a provocar más adelante.

-¿Pero que es lo que te pasa, Sasuke?-Le reprochó la ojiverde a Sasuke, ella se encontraba tocando de forma sensual al mismo tiempo que besaba con frenesí el abdomen pero el Uchiha parecía no reaccionar al contacto, muy por el contrario de la mirada llena de lujuria de hace unos minutos se habían esfumado de los intensos ojos negros, ahora solo se restringía a observarla de manera fría y egocéntrica-¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? Me parece totalmente ofensivo que yo este tratando de…de…bueno, el punto es actúas como si fueras de piedra ante mis acciones-Alzó su vista y notó la mirada interrogante de Sasuke, **_"¿Por qué me mira así?" _**Se preguntó la ojijade, puesto que ella era quien debía cuestionar porque ya no continuaban con "eso". Cayó en cuenta del doble sentido que arrastraban sus palabras, se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba-Quería tenerte como piedra, pero NO en el sentido que estas ahora-Se levantó con innegable velocidad hasta quedar casi a la misma altura que el hombre, sus respiraciones chocaban, aunque la respiración de Sakura era más agitada que la de Sasuke-¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Hace unos instantes no parabas de besarme y de acariciarme fervientemente, no entiendo porque paraste-

-Tú eres mi único problema aquí, Sakura-Bufó completamente enfadado, la tomó de las muñecas y la apartó de su lado sin ningún grado de delicadeza en la acción y de manera ágil desvió la mirada a un punto de la habitación que no fuera donde Sakura estaba parada, caminó unos cuantos pasos para poder levantar su camisa que yacía en el suelo-No entiendo que es lo que pretendes viniendo a esta casa, ¿Qué es lo que investigas en este territorio? ¿No eras tú la que grito en el hospital que no quería verme a mí ni a mí "mocosa" cerca de ti? ¿Ya lo olvidaste, Sakura?-Sonrió con arrogancia por como se estaban suministrando las circunstancias, percibir a Sakura tratar de acercarse a ellos era gratificante hasta cierto punto-Soy muy bueno para saber cuando las personas ocultan algo, así que mejor dilo de una buena vez sin temor ¿Qué es lo pretendes? ¿Qué información quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no mejor te largas y me dejas en paz? Tú presencia me fastidia-

¿Qué hacer para mantenerla lejos, si ella se acercaba cuando menos lo esperaba? Él la amaba con tanta intensidad, deseaba aprisionarla aun más entre sus brazos, recorrer su cuerpo, llenarla de candentes caricias, el problema era uno: ¿Sakura lo amaba?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte-Sakura se acercó de nueva cuenta a Sasuke-Sé que actué de forma brusca aquel día, pero Kakashi sensei y Naruto me estuvieron sermoneando para que te diera "una oportunidad", además, si lo pienso bien, actuar así no es lo mio, yo no soy así de…mala, no puedo actuar así contigo-Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la guio a su rostro, cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el contacto con la piel de Sasuke-Siempre quise que volvieras y ahora estas aquí-

-Esos 2 deben no deben meterse en los asuntos que no le conciernen-Musitó con total molestia, él ya no tenía nada que ver con Sakura, desde ahora cada quien tomaría un nuevo rumbo en su vida, él velaría solo por el bienestar de Mikoto, porque a Sakura ya la había perdido-Y tú deberías irte de aquí, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común-

-¿Me tienes miedo?-

-¡Ja! ¿Miedo de ti? Estas totalmente equivocada, Sakura. Tú a mí no me das miedo alguno, menos cuando hace un par de segundos estabas diciendo todas esas cursilerías-

-¿Entonces porque de un momento a otro quieres que me vaya?-

-Tú eres la que me quería lejos, si sales de esta casa entonces tú petición se hará real-

-Sé que te dije esas cosas en el hospital, que ofendí a Mikoto, pero me di cuenta que estaba mal el haberlos tratado así. Si tú no me hubieses ayudado yo estaría muerta, eso fue me lo dijo Tsunade, y en cuanto a Mikoto, bueno, ella es una bebé y no tiene culpa alguna de lo malo que aconteció en el pasado. Si estas de vuelta en Konoha viviendo en tú mansión y no en la cárcel, significa que todo forma parte del pasado-Dijo con firmeza la mujer de ojos verdes. Lánguidamente se fue dirigiendo a la cama y se sentó en ella. Admiró cada rincón del lugar, por un momento la sonrisa se borró de su rostro-¿Por qué no iniciamos de nuevo?-

-No eres tan diferente a como solías ser-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Nada que sea de relevancia en este momento-

-¿Por qué siento que todo el modo me oculta algo?-Cuestionó de forma repentina la Haruno, algo no estaba bien y ella lo presentía. Observó detenidamente al Uchiha que estaba en silencio-Desde que desperté del coma he podido percatarme que todos evitan tocar "determinado tema" que no he logrado descifrar, en especial tú, siento que tú eres el que más oculta algo-

-Yo no tengo nada que ocultar-

-Entonces…si no tienes nada que ocultarme-Se estiró un poco y tomo de los brazos a Sasuke para jalarlo hacia ella, lentamente se fueron recostando lentamente en la cama-¿Por qué tenemos que estar separados?-

-Estoy seguro de que no estas recuperada totalmente, sigues diciendo estupideces-

-Por el contrario, estoy actuando como siempre, Sasuke. No sé cual es tú sorpresa el tenerme aquí, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que te busco. ¿Recuerdas cuando te rogué para que no te fueras y echaras a perder tú vida con la venganza, o la ocasión en la que casi me matas?-

-Deja tú cursilería sin sentido y habla con algo de albor, me fastidia tú actitud de victima, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por tolerar tú confusión del porque vienes a mí-La posición en la que estaban segundos cambio cuando Sasuke se giró a un lado de la cama para que Sakura quedara sobre él-¿Hay un sermón por el simple hecho de querer ignorarte, "abandonarte" y casi asesinarte o simplemente estas haciendo énfasis en los recuerdos? -

-Recordándote los malos momentos que me hiciste pasar-Contestó Sakura, notó la expresión de fastidio que se enmarcó en el rostro de Sasuke-Sé que te enfada que le de vueltas al mismo asunto, pero que puedo hacer, no puedes negar que mis palabras son ciertas-Sasuke intentó separarse de nueva cuenta de la ojijade-Esta bien, esta bien…tengo una pregunta totalmente diferente al tema que hemos venido tocando-

-Acabemos con esto pronto ¿Cuál es esa estúpida pregunta que quieres hacerme?-

-Si me detestas tanto y ya intentaste asesinarme en una ocasión…¿Por qué me salvaste la vida en esta ocasión? Es algo que aun no entiendo, por más que lo analizo, no comprendo ¿Y porque me hiciste compañía los días que estuve "dormida"? ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por mí? Tú y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera en el pasado fuimos algo cercano ¿Por qué esa repentina preocupación por mi bienestar, Sasuke?-

No le otorgó ninguna respuesta a Sakura, esperaba responderle a ella cualquier cosa respecto al pasado, excepto por qué estuvo día a día con ella en el hospital, simplemente se quedó hundido en aquel reflejo que le brindaban aquellas orbes de un intenso color jade que brillaban, aunque no con la misma intensidad que antes. ¿Y si le decía toda la verdad sobre aquel lazo que les unía? Ese silencio era totalmente incomodo, quería hacerle saber todo y no mantener secreto alguno, él era alguien con ideales firmes, pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía en una situación que solo lo confundía, que no lo dejaba pensar con coherencia ¿Qué sucedería si lo hacía? ¿Y si ella en vez de estar feliz al saber la felicidad que compartían se volvía completamente histérica y en un total arrebato de venganza le quitaba a Mikoto? Sakura no sentía ni el más mínimo amor maternal por su hija, por el contrario, la rechazaba cruelmente. No soportaría tener lejos a su hija, menos sabiendo que Sakura no le brindaría el amor necesario a la bebé, haría lo mejor para su pequeña.

-Estábamos en una misión, eras mi compañera de equipo, además soy un ex-criminal, si te dejaba morir entonces lo primero que pensarían es que te asesine porque me vigilabas y por consiguiente volví a traicionar la aldea, planeo que la policía interna de Konoha este de regreso, tú muerte solo retrasaría más mi propósito, y con lo del hospital, no te emociones, todo fue insistencia del idiota de Naruto-

-Si tanta molestia te cause…¿Por qué llevaste a tú hija?-

-Soy la única persona que tiene en el mundo, su padre, no tengo familia que cuide de mi hija, y no puedo dejársela todo el tiempo a Hinata o cualquiera de los que conozco, ya que ellos tienen sus propios hijos ¿Eso era todo lo que querías saber sobre mi vida?-

-Si, es suficiente, al menos por ahora-

-Entonces es hora que te largues de aquí-

-En ningún momento he dicho que me iré, Sasuke. Estoy satisfecha con las respuestas que me has dado, aunque no lo creas, eso me servirá mucho para poder recordar todo aquello que la maldita amnesia suprimió de mi mente…sin embargo, yo quiero que continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo hace unos minutos-Deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Sasuke-¿Tú no quieres?-

-Después de todo yo tenía razón, muchas cosas en ti han cambiado, la amnesia no solo ha borrado tus recuerdos, también ha transformado por completo tú personalidad.

-No sigas haciendo ese tipo de comentarios sobre mi persona, o harás que quiera saber sobre que tan cercanos fuimos, como para que te fijes en los cambios de personalidad que he tenido después del accidente-

-Deduzco que en más de una ocasión has escuchado que no se debe jugar con fuego porque uno puede resultar quemado ¿Segura de querer continuar con este juego?-

-Si, ¿Tú no?-

.

.

Por los pasillos se escuchaban las voces de los trabajadores del hospital, pero en aquella pequeña habitación todo era tranquilidad, Hiryû se encontraba profundamente dormido, tenía unas vendas cubriendo donde lo habían golpeado y además tenía un catéter en su mano derecha; los 2 adultos simplemente se limitaban a guardar silencio a la espera que el niño despertara.

-¿Qué crees que este soñando el mocoso, Karin?-Cuestionó Suigetsu mientras contemplaba al hijo de Itachi durmiendo en la cama del hospital, Hiryû se removía de vez en cuando, pero no sollozaba como en otras ocasiones cuando dormía antes llegar a Konoha, por el contrario, ahora la expresión en su rostro reflejaba un grado increíble de calma-No creo que las pesadillas hayan vuelto, porque si fuera así, entonces ya estaría lanzando sollozos sin parar y estaríamos sordos-

-¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?-Exclamo Karin con enojo-¿Crees que soy adivina o que?-

-¿Adivina? No, para nada, más bien una bruja-Contestó con una sonrisa burlona el ninja-Pero te lo pregunto porque desde que aceptamos cuidar a este chiquillo, parece que te has encariñado con él, lo cual no es nada bueno, que su tío se encargue de este niño, para eso lo trajimos a esta aldea-

-Cualquiera que sea el sueño de este niño, es mucho más reconfortante que repetir en su mente la muerte de su madre todas las noches. Esperaremos a que despierte y lo llevaremos con Sasuke, la enfermera dijo que las heridas de Hiryû no son graves, necesitará unos cuantos medicamentos y reposo, pero estará bien, el desmayo no fue por las heridas, sino por algo emocional –Fue lo que le respondió la pelirroja, ignorando por completo el cuestionamiento de Suigetsu sobre el porque el apego tan repentino que tenía con el niño.

-¿No te parece que te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden? Actúas como si fueras la madre de este pequeño mocoso, no creo que a Sasuke le agrade saber que no le hiciste saber respecto a la agresión que sufrió Hiryû. Tú nunca te habías encariñado así con una persona, menos con un mocoso, por lo que he visto, no los soportas ¿Por qué este niño es diferente?-

Karin guardó silencio ante el cuestionario que le hacía Suigetsu, simplemente dirigió su mirada al pequeño que se encontraba profundamente dormido, acarició con suavidad uno de los mechones de cabello del niño, lo cubrió un poco más con la sábana y siguió velando cualquiera que fuese su sueño en ese momento.

_Cerró el libro que hablaba sobre el control de chakra que había tomado de la biblioteca personal de su madre, no podía realizar muchas cosas dentro del recinto, siendo muy pequeño a comparación de las sacerdotisas y sacerdotes del lugar, era instruido para aprender cosas como la creación de sellos, manejar el chakra especial que poseían, interpretar los sueños o analizar las premoniciones para evitar que el mal opacara con sus nubes grises el sol, eran muy escasas las veces en la que lo dejaban salir al bosque para practicar el "arte ninja", la mayoría del tiempo siempre se la pasaba encerrado en esas 4 paredes._

_Tomó la pequeña llave que reposaba en la mesa, abrió con cuidado uno de los cajones de su buró, allí había un objeto cubierto por un pedazo de tela, saco el objeto del lugar en el que lo mantenía oculto, era un libro que hablaba sobre los ninjas, en una de las paginas estaba una fotografía, lo guardaba como un preciado tesoro puesto que era lo único que tenía de su padre, su madre nunca le hablaba de él, era como una especie de tabú para ellos el tocar aquel tema, aunque bueno, tal vez se debiera a que el pequeño Hiryû tan solo contaba con 6 años, muy pequeño para entender sobre los problemas a los que uno de adulto tiene que enfrentarse a la vida._

_Pero eso no era limitante, para él problema alguno su edad, Hiryû solo quería saber algo sobre su padre, no podía conformarse con solo saber el nombre o con solo mirar una fotografía arrugada y escondida en un libro, eso no bastaba, es cierto que su madre se desvivía por el pequeño, no solo se preocupaba por brindarle techo, comida y educación, sino que se esforzaba en darle mucho amor, pero eso no era suficiente, el pequeño anhelaba más, a que se dedicaba, cuales eran sus gustos o pasatiempos favoritos, saber si su padre había estado enamorado de su madre o si su padre se puso feliz cuando supo que él venía al mundo, pero lo más importante de todo era saber el porque los había dejado solos, porque no se había quedado con ellos, eso era lo único que le importaba. El pequeño sonrió, su corazón estaba lleno de tantas ilusiones, nunca lo había visto en persona, esperaba conocerlo algún día, abrazarlo, conversar durante horas como lo hacía con su madre y finalmente decirle "papá"._

_Caminó por los largos pasillos del templo, el lugar era inmenso, por fortuna se topo con una de los guardias del lugar. _

_-Buenos días, Rei-san. Lamento molestarlo, pero ¿Sabe donde está mi madre?-_

_-Buenos días, Hiryû-sama. No es ninguna molestia responderle, Kokone-sama se encuentra en la habitación que está al lado de la biblioteca principal, le ha pedido a las otras sacerdotisas que la dejaran sola-Se explicó amablemente el guardián-Usted sabe que ella es la sacerdotisa principal de este templo, en un mes irá viajara para resolver ciertos asuntos, seguramente quiere meditar unas cuestiones-El hombre leyó en el rostro del niño la desilusión, lo más seguro es que con esta nueva información, Hiryû no quisiera interrumpir a su madre-Pero si se trata de usted, lo más seguro es que Kokone-sama se de un tiempo para escuchar lo que le angustia a usted-_

_-Gracias, Rei-san. Iré a verla en este instante-Empezó a correr por el pasillo-¡En cuanto hable con mi madre…¿Podemos ir a entrenar?!-_

_-Cuente conmigo para sus entrenamientos, Hiryû-sama, mucha suerte-_

_Su madre siempre se encontraba ocupada, ya fuera con las demás sacerdotisas o con los asuntos externos que manejaba el templo, incluso cuando tenía tiempo libre, lo ocupaba en examinar los temas y misterios tan complejos que contenían los libros de la biblioteca del lugar. _

_-¿Mamá?-Llamó con gentileza el niño. Su madre estaba sentada cerca de un estante donde había muchos libros, la mujer dejó el libro en aquel mismo estante y dirigió la mirada a su hijo-Lamento molestarte, Rei-san me ha dicho que saldrás del templo-_

_-Claro que no interrumpes, hijo-Le contestó su madre dedicándole una sonrisa, la mujer se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta por la que el niño había entrado a la librería, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, mi pequeño?-Hiryû no respondió a la pregunta que su madre le hacía, siempre solía estar más callado cuando se enteraba que ella debía salir del templo durante días -¿Estas así por lo de mi viaje?-_

_-¿Puedo acompañarte, mamá? Prometo no molestarte-_

_-Lo siento, hijo-La mujer acarició la oscura cabellera de su hijo-Pero no puedes salir del templo, lo sabes bien, tú eres especial, muchas personas podrían utilizarte para malos propósitos, debes quedarte aquí donde estas seguro, ¿Lo entiendes?-_

_-No, no entiendo porque no puedo salir, mamá-Le respondió con completa sinceridad-Nunca me explicas porque estoy en peligro, mamá-Los ojos de Hiryû se tornaron llorosos y un miedo invadió su interior ¿Acaso la culpa era de su padre?-Mamá…¿Es por papá?-_

_La mujer no dijo palabra alguna al menor, simplemente comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, el niño estuvo atento a la acción de su madre hasta que vio como ella le indicó con una señal que la siguiera._

_-Eso era lo que querías saber desde un principio, ¿No es así?-Exclamó Kokone una vez que su hijo estuvo caminando al lado de ella, Hiryû asintió con un toque de nerviosismo pues no sabía cual sería la reacción de su madre, ella suspiró-Ya me lo imaginaba. Te he ocultado muchas cosas y eso solo ha hecho que desees saber más-Llegaron al jardín que se encontraba en el templo-He evitado está conversación durante un tiempo, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga ahora, no quiero que con el tiempo nazca el odio en tú corazón, lo que menos quiero es verte crecer como una persona vengativa, quiero que cuando protejas a los tuyos lo hagas de la forma más honesta posible-_

_¿Venganza? De todas las palabras expresadas por su progenitora esa fue la que más se le clavo en el pecho, sonaba bastante desconcertante para él que su madre incluyera esa precisa palabra en la conversación. Estaba por comenzar el bombardeo de preguntas sobre su padre cuando su madre le robó las palabras._

_-Tú padre pertenece al clan Uchiha de la aldea de Konoha. Lamentablemente el clan esta casi extinto, solo queda tú tío: Sasuke Uchiha-_

_-¿Por qué no lo conozco?-Fue lo primero que salió de los labios del pequeño, sus palabras estaban llenas de emoción porque al fin su madre estaba decidida a hablarle sobre su padre, deseaba saber porque no conocía a su padre, porque nunca lo había visto, tantas preguntas invadían su mente y quería la respuesta a todas ellas-Me gustaría mucho verlo y platicar con él, mamá. Seguro que mí papá también tiene muchas cosas que preguntarme ¿Verdad?-_

_-Es lo más probable, hijo-Contestó con una triste sonrisa la mujer, acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su hijo, seguramente lo que estaba por contarle lo desilusionaría y entristecería, no quería ver a Hiryû con una expresión melancólica, pero al parecer era inevitable-Ahora escucha…- _

_-Si, mamá-Se sintió apenado repentinamente, se llevó las manos a su boca-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, prometo no interrumpirte más-Dijo tan apresuradamente que la triste sonrisa de su madre cambio por una feliz-Continua, mamá-_

_Las horas transcurrieron al igual que aquella conversación, con cada palabra salida de los labios de Kokone…el corazón de Hiryû se encogía, en ciertos momentos por la felicidad de saber más sobre su padre, pero otras, otras eran de enojo y solo hacía que más interrogantes surgieran, ¿Por qué su padre había actuado de esa forma? ¿La muerte era la única solución que su padre había hallado para mantener la paz de Konoha? ¿Por qué los había abandonado? ¿Es que acaso no pudo dejar de lado esas ansias de pelea? ¿Por qué prefirió morir en batalla antes de elegir vivir una vida tranquila junto a ellos como familia? ¿Por qué? Su padre había marcado por si solo un pasaje lleno de una oscura soledad y tormento, él había cavado su propia prisión._

_Itachi había muerto unas semanas después del nacimiento de Hiryû, así que jamás se cumpliría su deseo de conocerlo y hablar con él. Hiryû no podía creer que era hijo de uno de los criminales más buscados por pertenecer a Akatsuki, mucho menos que su padre había asesinado a todo su Clan, ahora entendía porque su madre nunca le hablaba de él, seguramente era vergüenza, si, eso era lo más seguro. Desearía nunca haber preguntado sobre su padre, o mejor que eso, que Itachi Uchiha no fuera su progenitor, si, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, un total asco al saber su origen, desearía que la sangre de Itachi Uchiha no corriera por sus venas para no sentirse tan avergonzado. Nunca creyó que se desilusionaría tanto, siempre pensó que su padre era una persona de lo más correcta, pero estaba totalmente equivocado, su padre era un traidor al que no le importo dejar un camino lleno de espinas dolorosas, no había consuelo para la decepción de la que era presa su alma. Si lo tuviera enfrente le gritaría a todo pulmón cuanto lo odiaba y el asco que le daba ser hijo de una persona tan despiadada_

_-Él dejo esto para ti. El día en que naciste…tú padre llegó, había viajado durante 3 días enteros sin dormir, sabía que tú nacimiento estaba próximo, n quería perderse el momento en que tú llegaras al mundo, cuando vio que yo te sostenía entre mis brazos no dijo ni una sola palabra, creo que eso llamó tú atención porque tú mirada se mantenía fija en él, después de eso te cargó y fue cuando él dijo tú nombre-Kokone se quitó el delgado collar que portaba alrededor de su cuello, los ojos del menor reflejaban sorpresa, el dije de aquel collar era el emblema del Clan Uchiha-Él quería que tú lo utilizaras cuando supieras todo sobre su pasado-_

_Kokone estaba por colocarle el collar a Hiryû cuando este último detuvo aquella acción, el menor retenía la mano de su madre con la mayor fuerza posible para que no le pusiera ese collar._

_-No lo quiero, no quiero usarlo-Su ceño se mantenía fruncido y sus ojos estaban totalmente rojos debido a que estaba tratando de controlar lo más posible las lagrimas-¡No quiero ser el hijo de un asesino! ¡No lo quiero! ¡¿Por qué alguien como él debía ser mi padre?! ¡Lo dio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y me da mucho gusto que mi tío Sasuke lo haya asesinado! ¡Le arrebato a las personas que quería! ¡Odio a mi padre! ¡Ya no quiero saber más de esa persona! ¡Lo detesto!-_

_Corrió a su habitación, su respiración era agitada, más por el dolor de la herida en su corazón que por la falta de aire en sus pulmones por correr a determinada velocidad, en su camino se encontró con las personas del templo que le preguntaban porque estaba tan alterado, sin embargo él ignoraba todas las preguntas, esquivaba a las personas y proseguía con su recorrido. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, tomo el libro en el que guardaba la fotografía de su padre, rompió la imagen en muchos fragmentos, lo suficientemente pequeños para que no pudieran unirse, piso los papeles que ahora estaban en el suelo._

_-¡Te odio Uchiha Itachi!-_

.

.

Entró con mucha precaución a la habitación, Sasuke aun se encontraba dormido, aun no quería despertarlo, o mejor dicho, no quería despertarlo para no verse en la obligación de despedirse de él. Se sorprendió al ver la decoración del lugar, siendo Sasuke un padre soltero, lo más probable es que todo tuviese un tono demasiado gris y serio, o al menos esa era la idea de Sakura, sin embargo la ventana tenía unas cortinas blancas con flores y listones rosados decorados, uno de los estantes estaba repleto de muñecos de felpa y otros tantos juguetes mientras que en los otros 2 estaba la ropa, zapatitos y otros accesorios de bebés, en el techo había una lámpara cubierta por un objeto que al parecer hacía que al encender la luz se refractaran muchas estrellas y una luna, mariposas y más dibujos infantiles estaban pintados en la pared, pero su mirada se centro en la cuna colocada casi en el centro, al lado había una mecedora en la que reposaban una almohada y una frazada de color rosa con tonos verde esmeralda. Se acercó paulatinamente a la cuna, no quería despertar a la hija de Sasuke, sin embargo, para su sorpresa la niña estaba completamente despierta, sin duda era bastante enérgica, Mikoto pataleaba con suma alegría al tiempo que carcajeaba al escuchar cada que sonaba su sonaja.

-Hola pequeña-Saludo Sakura, se sobrecargó en el borde de la cuna para seguir contemplando a la bebita que tenía frente a ella. Mikoto era bonita, aunque no parecía tener mucho de su madre en ella pues con su piel blanca y su cabello negro más otras facciones era idéntica a Sasuke, lo único que no concordaba con la genética Uchiha era la naricita y los intensos ojos color esmeralda-Nos volvemos a ver después de muchos días, Mikoto. Tú padre al parecer decidió colocarte el nombre de tú abuela, aunque no esta para nada mal, te queda a la perfección, eres una Uchiha después de todo, tú padre debió escoger a una mujer sumamente hermosa para asegurarse de que fueras una bebé perfecta, él debe tener grandes planes para tú futuro y bienestar, pero al mismo tiempo para lograr sus objetivos propios, eso es seguro, tú ahora eres una mocosa que no entiende nada, pero yo si lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que esas son sus intenciones verdaderas, alguien como él, no olvida tan fácil. Tampoco dudo que en algunos años seas idéntica a él, solo pensando en como destruir a esta aldea, serás idéntica a él, y cuando eso suceda, yo voy a t …-La niña ignoró aquellas palabras puesto que aun no comprendía el grado de complejidad con que se le acusaba, extendió con ansia sus bracitos hacia Sakura, la pequeña no había visto a su madre en días y eso la había mantenido muy triste, anhelaba el cálido contacto de su madre, Mikoto quería que su mamá la cargara y la mimara como todas las mañanas, lamentablemente ese sentimiento proveniente de la bebé era algo que Sakura no comprendía del todo-¿Qué…? ¿Quieres que te cargue?-Cuestionó, la niña balbuceó palabras indescifrables mientras seguía insistiendo para que la cargara-No creo que esa sea una buena idea, niña. Quien te debe cargar es tú madre, ¿Entiendes? Tú mamá es quien te debe cargar, no una desconocida como yo-

-M…m…ma...m-Mikoto trataba de pronunciar la palabra dicha por Sakura. Con mucho esfuerzo la infante trató de sentarse entre las almohadones de su cómoda cuna, cuando al fin lo logró, gateó hasta acercarse lo más posible a la figura femínea que le acompañaba, Sakura observaba en sumo silencio la acción de Mikoto, si que era ágil para ser una pequeña. Mikoto posó su pequeña mano sobre la mano de Sakura, la niña sonrió al sentir el contacto. Sakura quiso apartar su mano, pero la niña se lo impidió, la retenía con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aun no tuviera mucha fuerza pero si deseos de evitar que su madre no se alejara nuevamente, la habían extrañado mucho-Ma…mamá-

-¿Qué acabas de decir…?-Su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la niña, escuchar esas palabras provenientes de una infante tan pequeña como lo era la primogénita Uchiha era definitivamente increíble, "mamá" en los labios de un hijo o hija se convierte en una palabra tan infinita y poderosa, sumamente bella en cuanto se escucha, sobre todo si esa palabra es pronunciada por primera vez. Sin duda aquello le robó el corazón por unos instantes a Sakura, estiró sus brazos para ceder a la petición de la bebé y cargarla. Ambas miradas color esmeralda se encontraron, la de mayor edad reflejaba seriedad y curiosidad mientras que la pequeña transmitía dulzura, alegría, felicidad. Hiso las cortinas a un lado y se aproximó más a la ventana, desde allí se podía contemplar mucho mejor el barrio Uchiha-¿Por qué no lo tratas de repetir? ¿Te gusta la idea de repetirlo?-Mikoto lanzó una carcajada y empezó a aplaudir-Anda, dilo una vez más-

-M…ma…mamá-

-Me pregunto si es la primera vez que hablas, tienes aspecto de ser una pequeña inteligente como para que estas sean las primeras palabras que pronuncias en tú vida-Se detuvo al darse cuenta de como estaba actuando con la niña en brazos-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Caminó de vuelta a la cuna y deposito nuevamente a la niña. Mikoto estiró una vez más los brazos, con la esperanza de que su madre la cargara, pero no sucedió como antes, Sakura ignoró por completo la suplica de la bebé y se dirigió a la salida-No debo encariñarme contigo, tú tienes la cu…-

Estando en el pasillo empuño sus manos y golpeo con fuerza sus muslos a manera de liberar el estrés, frunció el ceño, se sentía enojada consigo misma, no había logrado obtener lo que desde un principio había ido a buscar, se sentía completamente inútil por caer rendida a esos estúpidos sentimentalismos, había sido demasiado débil y sus planes se estaban yendo por el caño, tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo si quería descubrir lo que le era de interés.

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo?-Se recargó sobre la puerta una vez que esta estuvo cerrada-¿Por qué demonios entre a este lugar?-

De forma "misteriosa" cada rincón de la mansión Uchiha lograba incomodarla, como si cada pared de aquel lugar quisiera decirle a gritos algo de su pasado y ella se negara fervientemente a querer saberlo, así era como se sentía en ese momento estando encerrada.

-Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber-Esa profunda voz logró poner aun más nerviosa a Sakura, se giró lentamente con cierto grado de temor y vio como Sasuke estaba recargado en la puerta de la habitación principal-¿Qué haces en la habitación de Mikoto?-

-Nada-Respondió casi de forma automática-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?-

-Estabas dentro de la habitación de una niña de menos de un año de edad que balbucea, ¿Qué tan complejas pudieron ser las palabras que le dijiste?-Soltó sin más-¿O acaso si le dijiste algo de lo que yo deba tomar interés?-

-Absolutamente no, solo quería conocer a tú hija-Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo sin mirar a Sasuke-Adiós-Se despidió secamente antes de bajar las escaleras.

.

.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas después de aquel encuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura, ninguno de ellos intento tener comunicación de nueva cuenta, cada uno se sumergió en su nuevo estilo de vida. A los pocos días, Sakura comenzó a trabajar de nueva cuenta en el hospital de Konoha pues quería ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera su anterior y fugaz visita en el Barrio Uchiha, ahora mismo se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar, a los cambios a su alrededor, sabía ciertas cosas sobre los últimos años que no recordaba, todo gracias a las conversaciones que entablaba principalmente con Naruto, Kakashi e Ino, pero claro, sin saber de la vida que tuvo junto al Uchiha, lo más cercano que habían estado y de lo que Sakura tenía conocimiento es que eran compañeros de todas las misiones que se les asignaran fuera de la aldea. Mientras tanto, Sasuke trataba de concentrarse en discutir con el Consejo de Konoha y la Quinta Hokage para poner en marcha de nueva cuenta a la Policía Militar de Konoha.

Hoy era ese día tan esperado, tras largas sesiones para considerar la propuesta, el Uchiha por fin había logrado la aprobación del consejo. Vaya que le había costado trabajo convencer a esos ancianos del consejo.

-Tienes tanta suerte de que avalaran tú propuesta, muchacho-Dijo uno de los ancianos, el cual le recalcaba su opinión debido a que había formado parte del grupo que no estaba conforme con la respuesta positiva dada al Uchiha, en sus ojos aun podía leerse claramente la dudas respecto a que el Uchiha estuviese a cargo de la vigilancia interna de la aldea-Solo te expresaré un punto más y daremos por finalizada esta reunión, Uchiha. Tenemos a una kunoichi recién llegada a la aldea, se entero de tú "proyecto y ella se ha mostrado entusiasta, quiere unirse a tú equipo, es excelente médico, estratega, hábil con las armas y su fuerza es admirable, si quieres que la Policía militar este activa lo más pronto posible, entonces esta persona es la candidata perfecta para monitorear, Naruto se ha ofrecido a ayudarte, así que deduzco que él será tú mano derecha, pero ella podría serte de mucha utilidad. No te preocupes por sus habilidades, no estas hablando con una ninja novata, es todo una experta en lo que hace-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Arashi-san, está joven tiene excelentes capacidades, ella te será de mucha ayuda-Apoyó la Hokage-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-

-Ya he escuchado hablar demasiado de ella-Exclamó Sasuke con un tono cortante-Si se supone que quiere ayudar, lo menos que puede hacer es presentarse ante mí, ¿No?-

-Lamento esa desconsideración al no presentarme-La mujer se hiso presente ante el grupo al igual que el hombre que le hacía compañía. Vestía una falda negra con 2 aberturas de lado y lado que al caminar hacían notar sus piernas torneadas, su blusa de tono violeta tenía un escote pronunciado. Mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo-Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Kaze Mitsuwa y él es Yoshi-san, ha trabajado para mí durante mucho tiempo-Y justo cuando alzó la vista para conocer a Sasuke Uchiha, una expresión de sorpresa se formó rápidamente, como si no pudiese creer quien era la persona que tenía frente a ella, recuperó rápidamente la compostura y sonrió-Estoy a sus ordenes, señor Uchiha-


End file.
